


Tres veces café

by musguita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Stiles fuese el tipo de persona que escupe en el café de los demás, lo haría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres veces café

**Author's Note:**

> Para el [Reverse Baby Bang](http://baby-bang-es.livejournal.com/), basado en [el art y mix](http://destielwinchi.livejournal.com/49284.html) de destielwinchi. Gracias por tu paciencia y ponérmelo tan fácil.

Hay una mancha en el techo en forma de fresa, la pintura descascarillada alrededor. No deja de sentir algo puntiagudo en la base de la espalda e intenta moverse para librarse de ello sin que Derek deje de hacer lo que está haciendo. Stiles no creía que el sexo pudiese poner tu mundo patas arriba, pero al parecer es una cosa que sí suele suceder. Busca a tientas con la mano izquierda, entre la mesa en la que Jonah hace las cuentas y su espalda. Tantea el objeto, uno de los lapiceros que su jefe se empeña en mantener con la punta bien afilada. Si va a morir de algo esta noche, Stiles prefiere que sea por un orgasmo espectacular proporcionado por Derek Hale y no porque un lapicero le ha perforado un pulmón. Lo tira al suelo con desprecio.

Se le tensan los músculos de las piernas, siente un espasmo en los músculos, la boca imposiblemente caliente y húmeda de Derek alrededor y piensa _esto va a terminar vergonzosamente pronto…_ Pero entonces Derek se aparta, y sustituye su boca con una mano firme y la diferencia es notable, salvo que tratándose del protagonista de sus fantasías sexuales durante los dos últimos meses, Stiles siente que no hace mucho por aliviar la tensión.

Stiles se ha pasado los últimos meses imaginando cómo sería debajo de todas esas capas de ropa, dibujando en su mente los contornos de sus músculos, la tensión exacta que produciría la flexión de un brazo. Es una de esas situaciones en las que la realidad supera la ficción. A Stiles no le da tiempo a ser tan reverencial como le gustaría. Si por él fuese se habría tomado esto con más calma, habría invitado a Derek a pasar la noche, le habría tumbado en su cama y le habría lamido de arriba abajo, recorrido los planos de su piel con los dedos, mordido y besado hasta que los labios le doliesen. Las cosas no han ocurrido como había planeado, de esa forma en las que imaginas que pasan cuando te pasas demasiado tiempo creando situaciones en tu cabeza. Es todo mucho más agresivo y rápido, desesperación en cada roce y un toque lascivo que va a romper a Stiles para el resto de seres humanos.

No sabe cómo ocurre, pero tan pronto están restregándose en la mesa, arrugando papeles y haciendo un desastre del escritorio de su jefe como acaban en el suelo. Stiles intentará recordarlo después, cuando no deje de pensar en este momento, y entre los detalles que se le escaparán para entonces, uno de ellos será este. 

Confía en que Erica pasase la aspiradora tal y como Jonah ordenó hace dos días, o Stiles acabará con la piel llena de pelusas pegadas a la piel y marcas producidas por el roce con cada embestida de Derek. Es patético, han conseguido bajarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos, pero ninguno llevaba ni un mísero condón encima y tienen que conformarse con frotarse el uno contra el otro, un montón de saliva y que la próxima vez Stiles llevará una caja y un montón de lubricante encima. 

Stiles se corre, con la lengua de Derek lamiéndole donde el pulso le late desacompasado en la yugular.

 

 

_Un año después…_

 

Hace tan sólo diez años la calle Richmond formaba parte del centro neurálgico de Beacon Hills. Ahora es la calle donde los negocios familiares y las tiendas de toda la vida van a morir. Ni siquiera es la calle más amplia de la ciudad, pero los alquileres y su localización hicieron que se convirtiese en el lugar favorito de minoristas y un montón de pequeños emprendedores. En los últimos años no han sobrevivido ni la mitad de los negocios. Algunos cerraron sus puertas hace una década, otros no sufrieron el impacto y las pérdidas que provocaron las cadenas comerciales y los hay empeñados en mantenerse allí a pesar de que lo meses que ganan no compensan los que pierden, pero son demasiado leales a su pequeña tienda.

Otros, como el jefe de Stiles, consideran que sus negocios forman parte de la historia reciente de Beacon Hills y no se pueden cerrar como si nada.

Jonah es un anciano, existen apuestas sobre su edad que rondan entre los setenta y ochenta años, con una cojera que según él adquirió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y un amor desmesurado y ligeramente patológico por el café. Mientras es cierto que Coffea no es uno de esos establecimientos que se mantiene abierto y funcionando por arte de magia y terquedad, Stiles no entiende qué hace abierto todavía, especialmente cuando dentro de un mes van a abrir una de esas franquicias en las que según Jonah, no se molestan en hacer como Dios manda el café. A Stiles tampoco le va la vida en ello, pero seguramente sí lo hace mejor porque Jonah le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe.

Según Erica, Coffea era un sueño que Jonah compartió con su esposa y que desde hace diez años mantiene solo.

Esa parte sí la entiende. Stiles aún recuerda la tarde de aquel otoño en la que se encontró con el cartel de “Se alquila” en la panadería y heladería en la que trabajó su madre.

La calle Richmond es de un solo sentido, y justo en frente se encuentra el que posiblemente sea el negocio más antiguo de Beacon Hills y el único en toda la calle que aún es rentable. La librería está situada en un edificio de tres plantas, de los cuales los dos primeros están dedicados a la venta y el tercero es un almacén. Se llama simplemente La Librería, porque fue la primera que surgió en Beacon Hills y nunca ha habido otra. A su derecha hay una ferretería cuyo dueño es mucho mayor que Jonah y que se dedica a sentarse en la entrada como si todo aquello fuese su reino mientras su único hijo se encarga del negocio. Hay tres restaurantes, un bar deportivo con una pantalla de plasma que no cabría en la casa de Stiles, una sala de billares y en la esquina de la misma acera de Coffea, se encuentra la tienda de discos que durante un tiempo también fue un videoclub y que Stiles tenía toda la intención de convertir en su primer trabajo.

Sin embargo, y como toda persona que tiene una némesis, Cora Hale se le adelantó.

-¿Sabes eso que dicen que dos tetas pesan más que dos carretas? –le preguntó Ray cuando hizo la entrevista.- Tristemente para ti es cierto, esta tienda necesita una mujer.

A Ray le había dejado su mujer con una hija de cinco años y desde entonces las ventas habían bajado considerablemente. Debería haber cerrado entonces, pero la rumorología cuenta que Ray siempre fue un niño rico, la oveja negra de la familia y que acabó en Beacon Hills por pura suerte, podrido de dinero y con la posibilidad de mantener un negocio que durante años perdía dinero.

-Entonces deberías contratar a Lydia Martin –era una respuesta instintiva originada por la absoluta convicción de que nadie en todo Beacon Hills era más atractiva que Lydia y la animadversión que existía entre Cora Hale y Stiles desde que eran pequeños.

-Si fuese tan fácil –contestó Ray.

Así que Stiles sopesó sus posibilidades y la lista de opciones B que había creado por si ocurría alguna catástrofe o inesperada tragedia que destruía su plan inicial, cosa que debería haber imaginado porque Cora Hale era una experta en ello. La segunda opción debería haber sido La Librería, pero Stiles rechazó esa posibilidad casi por la misma razón por la que su sueño de trabajar en Junkebox se fue al carajo. 

La Librería había sido un negocio familiar desde su creación, pasado de generación en generación y ahora era Talia Hale la que llevaba las riendas junto a su hermano Peter. Stiles y Scott solían pasar las tardes de verano sentados en la acera frente a la panadería en la que trabajaba su madre, comiéndose un helado, jugando o simplemente pasando el tiempo. Los miércoles siempre visitaban La Librería a última hora, a veces salían con un libro nuevo y otras veces con nada. Stiles no le tiene un cariño especial, es otro de esos lugares unidos a los recuerdos que tiene de ella. Es como la pequeña estantería que hay en el salón con todos esos libros que solo le gustaban a ella. Esta ahí desde siempre, pero muy de vez en cuando cualquier cosa, desde un título hasta el lomo desgastado de un libro le llama la atención y se queda mirando hasta que se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

La Librería no le produce ninguna reacción física, pero cuando no evita la sección de libros de segunda mano se pierde un poco en ella.

Cora Hale nunca le declaró la guerra, son enemigos porque las circunstancias les convirtieron en unos. Sus interacciones siempre han sido breves pero enemistadas y La Librería es territorio Hale del mismo modo que Stiles considera la comisaría como el suyo. 

Stiles terminó solicitando empleo en el otro lugar en el que se veía trabajando sin llegar a odiar su mera existencia.

 

*

 

-Dime una sola comedia romántica en la que alguien entra por la puerta de una cafetería roñosa y se enamora mientras le preparan un cappuccino.

-Mi Segunda Vez –señala Allison, y traga de manera poco atractiva el pedazo de magdalena que se había llevado a la boca.

-Mi Segunda Vez no es una comedia romántica –contesta Stiles.

-No reconocerías una comedía romántica ni aunque la tuvieses delante –se ríe Scott.

-En serio, no lo es –insiste, y da igual si puede contar con los dedos de una mano todas las comedias románticas que ha visto en su vida, sabe reconocer cuando una no lo es.- Es una historia sobre dos personas que no saben amar igual porque no importa lo que diga la gente, el amor sí tiene edad. Lo único remotamente cómico es el montaje de Justin Bartha viajando por el mundo.

Allison le da un sorbo al café y Scott se encoje de hombros. 

-Además –añade, y frota con una bayeta húmeda el mostrador,- no es como si Catherine Zeta-Jones o alguien equiparable al atractivo de esa mujer fuese a entrar por esa puerta.

-¡Ey! –se queja Scott, con una sonrisa de medio lado que destroza por completo su fingida indignación.

Stiles no está contando los días exactos, pero calcula que ha pasado un mes desde esa conversación hasta que Derek Hale entra por la puerta de Coffea, la pequeña campana de la que Jonah no quiere deshacerse anunciando su llegada.

 

*

 

Les ha costado casi dos años convencer a Jonah de que debe servir café para llevar (no le gusta ver cómo la gente pide un café y se lo bebe cuando sale por su puerta, le horroriza la idea de que alguien pueda consumir su café en otro lugar), incluso Erica ha diseñado la imagen, una semilla de café en vez de una o en el sencillo Coffea sobre un vaso largo y de tono café y oscuro. No es que las ventas hayan subido considerablemente en el último mes gracias a ello, pero está demostrado que incluso en los clientes de siempre, está siendo un éxito. 

Toda esta innovación del café para llevar y el calor que se pega a las paredes en verano provocan que la cafetería esté casi vacía por las mañanas. Jonah tan sólo viene a primera hora para abrir y se pasa durante la hora en la que Stiles y Erica se reparten el tiempo para almorzar. Así que tienen un montón de tiempo libre que seguramente deberían emplear en hacer algo de provecho, pero que ocupan compitiendo por ver quien tarda menos en preparar el especial de la semana, inventando alguna mezcla o lanzándose los caramelos y bombones gratuitos que nadie se lleva cuando pide su café. Salvo Scott, pero porque Scott tiene un tórrido romance con los caramelos de café desde que son niños.

Stiles está sentado en uno de los taburetes, Erica al otro lado desenvuelve un caramelo. 

-Al mejor de tres –anuncia, y le pega un lametón antes de lanzarlo hacia Stiles.

Las reglas es que sólo se puede mover la cabeza, de modo que es un ejercicio de puntería para el que lo lanza y de movilidad limitada para el que lo coge. El caramelo le golpea en los dientes y Stiles se inclina hacia adelante para atraparlo cuando se desvía de su trayectoria.

-¡Tramposo! –grita Erica.

-Mis dientes, Reyes –se queja Stiles, se acaricia los dientes con la lengua comprobando que no se le ha roto ninguno.

-Ya heredarás la dentadura de Jonah.

Stiles se lleva una mano a la boca y simula que le da una arcada, con tan mala suerte que se traga el caramelo y al final se atraganta de verdad. Hace aspavientos con los brazos y las manos, le lloran los ojos y Erica le golpea en el pecho y la espalda sin dejar de reírse.

-¡No vayas hacia la luz! –exclama.

Tose un poco más hasta que consigue escupir el resto del caramelo y recuperar el control sobre su esófago y aparato respiratorio. Le da un manotazo a Erica para que deje de pegarle.

-Eres una persona horrible –dice, con voz débil y lastimera.

-Hace falta ser uno para reconocer a otro –canturrea.

-Cuando Satán te creó rompió el molde.

Erica se carcajea de ese modo malicioso en el que junta las manos como el villano malo de una película.

El carraspeo de una garganta les hace darse cuenta de que no están solos en la cafetería. Stiles tiene un segundo en el que reza para que sea uno de los habituales, uno de esos que ya está curado de espanto en lo que a los empleados de Jonah se refiere y no uno nuevo que considere su comportamiento infantil y poco profesional y decida no volver. Puede que Stiles no ame la pequeña cafetería como Jonah, pero odia espantar a la clientela potencial.

Derek Hale no es ni lo uno ni lo otro. Es un tipo que durante dos meses y medio fue habitual y después dejó de venir porque Coffea le quedaba en la costa opuesta del país.

Si Stiles fuese dado al dramatismo diría que su mundo acaba de tambalearse sobre su eje y salirse de su órbita. Pero no lo es. Y tampoco es el mismo tipo que se derretía cada vez que Derek entraba por esa puerta y pedía un café con le leche y caramelo, _lo de siempre_ tras una semana. 

Si Erica fuese la persona horrible que Stiles proclama que es, le dejaría solo con alguna excusa que le obligase a atender a Derek.

-¿Puedo ayudarle? –pregunta Erica, la voz se le suaviza cuando habla con clientes nuevos o de esos que no frecuentan tanto como deberían Coffea.

Derek da un paso hacia el mostrador con la vista al frente.

-Un café con leche y caramelo, por favor.

Stiles había olvidado el tono de su voz. Creía que lo recordaba y casi le sorprende de nuevo cuando resulta suave y educado. Stiles aprendió a imaginar todas las cosas que podía decirle con esa voz y no con la que había fantaseado que tendría hasta que le habló directamente y pudo escucharle bien. 

-¿Para llevar? –dice Erica, mientras teclea el pedido en la caja registradora.

-¿Los tenéis para llevar? –pregunta, con evidente sorpresa.

Erica levanta la vista y le dedica una sonrisa formal y tensa.

-Sí - _si te lo ofrezco es porque lo tengo, imbécil._

La segunda semana desde su primera aparición en Coffea Derek le preguntó a Stiles por qué demonios no servían café para llevar y en qué coño estaba pensando el dueño. Stiles le dijo que le haría llegar su mensaje palabra por palabra a Jonah. A los pocos días y en una memorable tarde en la que Derek entró con cara de pocos amigos y refunfuñó su pedido, Stiles le informó de que el propietario agradecía su propuesta pero no, gracias. La respuesta de Derek fue que de no ser porque su madre se encargaría de convertir su vida en un infierno si le veía consumir café en otro lugar que no fuese esta jodida cafetería, no volvería nunca.

Como si Derek recordase también esa conversación, su mirada se cruza con Stiles y la aparta en seguida.

-Por favor –le dice a Erica.

Es una bendición que Erica sea tan eficaz y eficiente en su trabajo. Los casi cinco minutos en los que tarda en despacharle son los más largos de su vida con diferencia. Stiles no está seguro, pero juraría que no le ha reconocido. Desde que se dejó crecer el pelo hay un montón de gente que cree que Stiles es otra persona. Es desconcertante y patético.

Cuando se va, Erica espera hasta que ha cruzado la calle y le ven entrar en La Librería.

-No te ha reconocido –confirma, con la indignación de la que sólo un amigo es capaz.

-No todos tenemos tu espectacular e inolvidable delantera.

-Tengo todo espectacular e inolvidable, Stilinski.

 

*

 

Sólo tiene que aguantar hasta las tres y después tiene toda la tarde libre. El resto de la mañana lo pasa reponiendo todo lo que puede reponer, limpiando la oficina de Jonah y la sala trasera donde se amontonan cajas que tapan de la vista la diminuta cocina empotrada en una pared y la despensa. Revisa las fechas de caducidad de todo los productos perecederos y le saca brillo al mostrador y la vitrina con las tartas de manzana y magdalenas hasta que Erica le asegura de que puede ver su reflejo.

En cuanto Jonah llega, Stiles coge las llaves del Jeep y sale casi sin despedirse. Ha aparcado en la calle que cruza la calle Richmond, justo en la esquina de Junkebox. Por el escaparate ve a Cora Hale ordenando vinilos y sus labios siguen la letra de lo que sea que está sonando esa tarde en la tienda de discos. 

Se mete de un salto en el Jeep y pone rumbo a la protectora de animales.

Situada en la misma dirección que la Clínica Veterinaria, la protectora está justo en el borde de Beacon Hills. Hay un letrero con Pack en letras grandes y mayúsculas justo encima de la puerta de entrada. Stiles aparca en una de las plazas libres.

Nada más entrar el sonido de ladridos, graznidos y demás sonidos animales le da la bienvenida. En la recepción, Mandy le saluda sin dejar de atender el teléfono y le hace un gesto con la mano en dirección hacia la sala donde están los cachorros.

Scott tiene a un cachorro de terrier en la gran mesa metálica que hay en el centro. Le está vendando la pata izquierda delantera. 

-Acércate –dice, al percatarse de la presencia de Stiles.

Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca le coge de la muñeca mientras que con otra sujeta el vendaje y la guía hasta que la palma de Stiles toca el lomo del perro.

-Uh –no es que Stiles odie los animales, es un amante de todas las cosas vivas, pero tampoco le vuelven precisamente loco.

Tal vez odie un poco a los animales de esa manera en la que uno es indiferente hacia ellos y le siga resultando extraño que haya gente que los ponga a la misma altura de un ser humano. 

-¿Y Allison? –pregunta, que es normalmente quien ayuda a Scott. O Mandy.

-Con una pareja que ha venido a adoptar un gato.

Stiles hace un gesto de burla. La cantidad de parejas que vienen a Pack porque quieren adoptar un animalillo. Algunos son esos ineptos que dicen _así estaremos preparados para cuando vengan los hijos_. Stiles piensa, _sí, por favor, compara a tu hijo nonato con un animal._

Scott no tarda mucho en terminar el vendaje y en dedicarle algún que otro mimo al cachorro. Stiles aparta la mano y la frota contra el vaquero. Scott deja al pequeño perro en una de las jaulas más amplias. La sala de los cachorros está casi vacía, la de los adultos es otra historia y Stiles odia esa más que cualquier otra.

Cuando Scott se gira Stiles le enseña el bombón antes de lanzarlo. En un alarde de coordinación que sólo puede conceder los años de amistad, Stiles lo lanza y Scott lo atrapa en la boca con una facilidad pasmosa. Sonríe de lado a lado mientras mastica.

-Haces que parezca fácil –se queja Stiles sin ponerle ganas.

-Lo es –Scott se lava las manos con jabón desinfectante.- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Aliméntame, Scotty.

Los jueves sin falta comen juntos. Scott se encarga de la comida, por todos los cafés gratis, caramelos y bombones que Stiles proporciona durante la semana. Stiles le sigue hasta la oficina. Scott se sienta en su silla y Stiles en la del otro lado del escritorio. El sándwich de esta semana es uno de sus favoritos, queso y espinacas con especias y el pan tostado en su punto. Si Scott no fuese prácticamente su hermano y no estuviese casi casado con Allison, Stiles le pediría que se casase con él.

-Hablando de todo un poco –comenta Stiles, después de comer unos minutos en un cómodo silencio,- ¿a que no sabes quién ha entrado en la cafetería esta mañana?

Scott mastica con los carrillos llenos y niega con la cabeza.

-Derek Hale –se felicita por sonar tan impasible.

Scott traga audiblemente y mira a Stiles con atención.

-Derek Hale –repite.- ¿El mismo Derek Hale?

-No, el otro Derek Hale.

-¿Y? 

Stiles se pasa una mano con dedos grasientos por la cara. Se limpia con un par de servilletas de papel.

-Nada. 

-¿Cómo que nada? –inquiere Scott, más serio de repente.

-Qué quieres que te diga, ni siquiera me ha reconocido.

Scott deja la mitad de su sándwich a un lado, apoya los brazos en la mesa y se inclina hacia él. Si Stiles se lo está contando es porque Scott no va a sentir pena por él, y si lo hace es de esa manera genuina en la que lamenta más la mala suerte y estupidez de la otra persona por dejar pasar a Stiles, y porque Scott es su mejor amigo. Tal vez diga algo o no diga nada, pero al menos le habrá escuchado.

-Te lo dije entonces y te lo digo ahora, Stiles. Eres demasiado bueno para alguien como Derek Hale –frunce los labios un segundo.- Además, mereces algo mejor que un tipo que no reconoce a la gente con la que está. No es como si te conociese de una noche, joder.

-No tengo una cara tan memorable como creíamos, Scott –intenta bromear.

-Claro que la tienes –defiende.- Eres difícil de olvidar.

-Fuguémonos y montemos una protectora en Canadá. Te juro que te ayudaré sin poner mala cara.

Scott le lanza el papel con el que ha envuelto los sándwiches.

-En serio, no debería haberte olvidado. Tampoco te conocía de una noche. 

-Scott –se lamenta.

-Vale –concede.- Podría sacar a pasear a Walker Ranger y fingir que se me escapa, le daría la orden para que le mordiese. Te prometo que no le dejaría arrancarle ninguna extremidad. Al menos ninguna importante.

-Todas las extremidades son importantes.

-Algunas más que otras –dice Scott, en tono lúgubre.

 

*

 

No es hasta la noche cuando Stiles se permite pensar realmente en ello. El calor no le deja dormir. Hace rato que se ha dado por vencido y lanzado la sábana al suelo. Ha cedido al peligro de los mosquitos que puedan colarse y abierto la ventana para que el aire refresque un poco el ambiente.

En la oscuridad de su habitación puede reconocer que sí le molesta. Lleva un año temiendo este momento, porque era de esperar que Derek Hale regresase a Beacon Hills como el hijo pródigo que siempre ha sido. Toda su familia vive aquí y siempre será así. Stiles imaginaba que el encuentro tendría lugar en otro sitio que no fuese precisamente Coffea. Beacon Hills es un lugar relativamente pequeño en el que si quieres evitar a alguien no lo lograrás durante mucho tiempo.

Las cosas que espera desde entonces ya no importan. Ya no espera una llamada o un mísero mensaje de texto, un _siento haberme ido sin decir adiós_. No es real esperar algo así de alguien que no está dispuesto a dar ni la mínima parte de lo que quieres. 

El problema es que un año después, Stiles sigue acordándose de Derek Hale y de cada pequeño detalle de esos dos meses y medio. Con la perspectiva que da el tiempo, nada de aquello es especial, salvo aquella noche. Sólo que en un año se ha convertido en algo especial de la manera en la que muchas cosas lo son pero no de una forma positiva. Derek Hale es el recordatorio de un corazón roto, de semanas en las que Stiles dudó de sí mismo como nunca lo había hecho antes. De todas las cosas con las que Stiles debía conformarse y que nunca eran para siempre. De los cuatro días que tardó en flaquear y preguntar a Talia Hale aquella media tarde a finales de Mayo en qué esquina le estaban dando a su hijo su dosis de café.

-En alguna de Nueva York –le dijo, con la sonrisa brillante y la mirada amable. 

Le costó asumir que la única razón por la que Derek había ido aquella noche cuando Stiles estaba a punto de cerrar era porque estaba un poco borracho. Stiles le ofreció un café. Luego la boca le sabía a whisky y a café. Sólo apareció allí porque sabía que Stiles se dejaría besar de la misma manera en la que le era imposible fingir cuando le miraba; de ese modo en el que a veces el discurso se le trastabillaba y Derek no se reía de él, pero tal vez sí lo hizo al final. Stiles enviaba señales en un cartero luminoso que era imposible no ver y Derek las vio todas.

Stiles dejó de intentar olvidar porque cuanto más se esforzaba, más imposible resultaba. Hasta el punto en el que el corazón se le recompuso y Derek se convirtió en otra marca más. En otra experiencia desagradable de la que no podía aprender nada.

Lo que pasa es que al contrario de lo que parezca, el tiempo no cura todas las heridas ni lo pone todo en su lugar. Stiles y sus heridas siguen en el mismo sitio, inamovibles y perpetuas. 

 

*

 

La segunda vez que Derek vuelve a Coffea Stiles está tan ocupado que tan sólo se da cuenta de que ha estado allí cuando levanta la cabeza al oír la campana y lo que ve es su espalda mientras espera a que un coche pase para cruzar hacia La Librería. Es el día siguiente y los viernes por la tarde suelen ser uno de los más ajetreados de la semana. 

Erica no dice nada y Stiles tampoco pregunta.

La tercera vez es el siguiente martes.

Stiles está solo en la tienda porque Erica tiene cita con su doctor y Jonah lleva desde el domingo con un constipado que no le permite levantarse de la cama. Está echándole un último vistazo a la hoja de pedido en el almacén cuando suena la campana. 

-¡Un momento! –pide.

Se asegura de que la última cantidad coincide, guarda la hoja en la carpeta y se ajusta el polo color café con Coffea a la izquierda del pecho.

-Buenos días –saluda, y por un momento las palabras se le atascan en la garganta cuando Derek arquea las cejas expectantes.- Uh, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Stiles se siente formal y desorientado.

-Un café con leche y caramelo, café helado y un café con leche con extra de leche.

Stiles mira instintivamente hacia la calle donde Laura y Cora Hale esperan resguardadas de la incipiente lluvia bajo el toldo. Teclea el pedido y se gira para preparar los cafés. Stiles está acostumbrado a entablar conversación con los clientes, desde el estado del tiempo a Beacon Hills, a los que preguntan por su padre y aquellos asiduos con los que tiene confianza para hablar con más confianza. Sin embargo, la simple idea de ser educado y cordial con Derek le pone enfermo. Y sería una estupidez. Lo único que amenaza con salir por su boca si la abre es una retahíla de insultos no muy ingeniosos pero cien por cien hirientes. Independientemente de lo capullo que pueda llegar a ser Derek cuando se trata de los sentimientos de los demás debe de tener los suyos propios. Sólo que Stiles no le va a dar la satisfacción de quedar en ridículo echándole en cara algo que obviamente considera tan nimio que ya ni se acuerda.

Si Stiles fuese el tipo de persona que escupe en el café de los demás, lo haría.

Se limita a ofrecer los tres cafés con la expresión menos apasionada que conoce para servirle a alguien cafeína.

Derek paga, coge las vueltas que Stiles ha dejado en el mostrador y las mete en el tarro en el que hay escrito propinas en rosa y un montón de purpurina alrededor. Hace malabarismos con los cafés y se despide con un breve hasta luego.

Situaciones como esta son las que le hacen desear haber desarrollado algún súper poder del día a la noche. No hay mejor momento que este para descubrir que puede infligir algún tipo de tortura física con la mirada.

Por desgracia la única persona que debe de notar su fuerza aniquiladora en la espalda es Cora, que le mira por encima del hombro y pone esa cara con la que Stiles está tan familiarizado. Es esa que dice _ya nos volveremos a encontrar_ , aunque sea una promesa vacía porque ninguno de los dos tiene interés en que ocurra y tampoco tienen especial interés en hacerse la vida imposible.

 

*

 

Derek se vuelve en otra constante en la vida de Stiles. Al menos esta vez se las arregla para que sea Erica la le que le atiende la mayoría de las veces y todo ellos sin tener que recurrir a ningún tipo de chantaje material o peor aún, emocional. A veces Stiles les observa conversar mientras Erica prepara su pedido. Hay una naturalidad en la forma en la que se tratan, como si se conociesen de toda la vida, aunque no es así. En ocasiones siente celos y no sabe si es de Erica o Derek. Lo peor que podría ocurrir es que surgiese alguna atracción sexual a la que ninguno quisiese ignorar o, Dios no lo quiera, que se conviertan en amigos. Objetivamente debería molestarle más lo último, pero Stiles no va a negar que una parte de él odie la primera posibilidad. Son los dos estúpidamente atractivos y no es algo que no pudiese ocurrir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Lo único que anula un futuro así es que Erica nunca le haría eso. Le gusta ladrar, pero nunca muerde.

Lo peor de acostumbrarte es que bajas la guardia. No es que Stiles no sienta la misma rabia, pero hasta a eso se ha acostumbrado. A ver a Derek entrar y mirar a Stiles de esa forma en la que piensa en él como el tipo que trabaja en su cafetería favorita y no en los estúpidos gemidos mientras tenía su polla en la boca. Por supuesto que no. Stiles está haciéndole un favor al recordar por los dos.

Stiles baja la guardia y deja de esperar con tensión la visita de rigor que hace todos los días, casi nunca a la misma hora. Y un día deja de venir, y luego otro y Stiles piensa con alivio que ya no va a tener que ver su insípida y absurda cara todos los santos días. Que tal vez ahora sí que va a poder olvidarse, o recordarlo como un error que cometió por caer demasiado rápido y por quien no debía. Es algo que le pasa a mucha gente y Stiles no se siente culpable por ello.

Por eso casi le sorprende cuando una tarde a última hora, Derek entra con su hermana Laura. En serio, la genética fue cruel con el resto de habitantes de Beacon Hills, no hay otro modo de explicar que toda esta familia sea tan endemoniadamente atractiva. Es como si todos estuviesen hechos por encargo.

Una injusticia.

-Voy al servicio un momento –señala Laura,- pide lo de siempre.

Derek echa un vistazo a la pizarra que anuncia la especialidad de la semana y cinco de las recomendaciones elegidas por algunos de los clientes más antiguos. Frunce el ceño y pide sin apartar la mirada:

-Un cappuccino con virutas de chocolate y menta y un café helado.

Stiles asiente. Laura vuelve al poco rato, y Stiles todavía está calentando la leche para el cappuccino. A su espalda sucede una conversación a susurros y sonidos que sólo alguien que ha pasado un tiempo en el mismo útero puede entender. Tampoco es que a Stiles le interese saber qué les tiene murmurando en su cafetería.

Se vuelve con los cafés y los deja en el mostrador. Laura se adelanta a Derek a la hora de pagar y ofrece a Stiles una sonrisa que le recuerda a su madre.

-Gracias, Stiles –dice.- ¿Qué tal todo?

-Oh, ya sabes, lo usual –contesta Stiles, que no puede evitar ponerse a la defensiva cada vez que alguien le lanza esa pregunta. No tiene una respuesta que no sea _no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo con mi vida, pero por lo demás, todo fenomenal._ \- Uh, de hecho debería empezar a pensar en cerrar.

Laura deja un par de billetes de dólar en el tarro de las propinas.

-Entonces no te entretendremos más.

Agarra a su hermano del brazo y antes de seguirla, Derek se para y mira un segundo a Stiles.

-Tienes un caramelo en la nuca –y señala con un dedo su localización como si Stiles no supiese dónde está la nuca, sobre todo cuando se trata de la suya.

Stiles se lleva la mano a dicho lugar y descubre horrorizado que en efecto, hay un pedazo de caramelo pegado entre el pelo. Le arde la cara de vergüenza. Derek pone cara de que le está costando no reírse allí mismo, pero que como es una persona educada va a aguantar hasta que esté fuera para mofarse de toda su existencia.

-Adiós, Stiles –Laura, que no hace el esfuerzo de proporcionarle a Stiles un mínimo de dignidad y se ríe delicado pero abiertamente, tira de Derek hacia fuera.

En cuanto desaparecen de su vista Stiles corre hacia la puerta y gira el cartel de abierto a cerrado y apaga las luces de la cafetería.

 

*

 

Después de aquello, Stiles se encuentra tratando con Derek más de lo estrictamente necesario, que según él, es nada. Erica es más lenta a la hora de salvarle de tener que interactuar con Derek aunque sea para intercambiar café por dinero, y Stiles no se atreve a pensar que a veces Derek prefiere que sea Stiles el que le atienda. Es sin duda lo único que no es real en el repentino cambio de su rutina. Dos semanas son suficientes para considerar algo rutinario.

Es estúpido como Stiles no deja de bajar la guardia.

Un día Derek entra con más prisa de lo normal y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar suelta: 

-Lo de siempre, Stiles.

Desde el expositor de tartas Erica cruza una mirada con él. Es la primera vez en tres semanas que utiliza su nombre. Stiles se siente tentado a preparar su dichoso café con leche y caramelo y lanzárselo a la cara. Y aun así le cuesta reaccionar como la persona funcional que es. De no ser por la cara que le pone Erica y el gesto que hace con la cabeza hacia la cafetera, Stiles seguiría parado ahí mirando a Derek con la boca abierta.

De hecho, es una suerte que Derek parezca más interesado en el montón de papeles que tiene entre manos que en la crisis que acaba de producir.

Mientras Stiles trabaja en el café, Erica le cobra. Extiende una mano cuando Stiles está cerca. Stiles le da el café que siempre es para llevar.

-Gracias –murmura, y se va sin decir nada más.

 

*

 

-Y ahora no hace más que llamarme Stiles como si nada. ¡Arg! –se estruja el pelo entre los dedos.- No lo soporto más.

-Gracias a Dios, pensé que era la única –dice Lydia, condescendiente.

Stiles sabe que cuando Lydia no está de tu parte la mejor opción es ignorarla. En el hipotético caso de que la miserable e inexistente vida amorosa de Stiles le interesase, le diría que no es el fin del mundo, que hay más peces en el mar y toda esas chorradas. Se lo dijo en su momento, harta de verle lloriquear metafóricamente por las esquinas. Nunca la ha gustado repetirse.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? –pregunta Isaac.

-En serio. ¿En serio? –Stiles le mira fijamente.- ¿Es eso lo que les dices a tus alumnos cuando vienen con un problema? Sabes qué, tal vez debería hacerlo. Mañana cuando pida su café le diré _ey, ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez que compartimos orgasmos en la oficina de mi jefe?_

Isaac pone los ojos en blanco.

-Es una conversación que no va a ocurrir porque sé lo que diría, Isaac, sería algo como _no_. Prefiero ahorrarme la humillación.

-Y yo esta conversación.

-Lydia, si no vas a aportar nada positivo, te lo pido por favor, cállate.

Lydia aprieta los labios y ladea la cabeza. Stiles conoce ese gesto, ha sido el objeto de esa mirada tantas veces que se pone celoso cuando otros la reciben. Es ese en el que Lydia se cuestiona por qué se molesta en alguien como Stiles. Si no estuviese cargado de una paciencia y afecto que ha adquirido con los años, Stiles se sentiría ofendido.

-Si no vas a hacer nada al respecto, por tu bien y el de todos, olvídate de él –sentencia.

-Es lo mejor, Stiles –coincide Allison, que es otra traidora.

Stiles dirige una mirada suplicante a Scott. Si hay alguien que siempre le apoyará incondicionalmente sin importar lo estúpida que sea una idea o lo enervante de su comportamiento, ese es Scott. El veinticinco por ciento de su amistad está fundamentado en ese tipo de ideas absurdas que tu mejor amigo lleva a cabo contigo porque no importa lo muy idiota que sea algo, no va a dejar que lo hagas solo. Scott le ofrece una mueca que dice que por esta vez, quizás sería mejor que Stiles lo dejase ir de una vez.

-Ese es el problema con la gente tan atractiva. No tienen remordimientos a la hora de romper corazones –defiende.

-Es un trabajo duro, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo –dice Isaac, y a Lydia se le dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Pues no es justo –está empezando a sonar petulante e infantil, lo que no es bueno.- Alguien debería darle de su propia medicina, y no me refiero a tener unos cuantos orgasmos y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Eso sería demasiado fácil, a no ser que seas un dios del sexo. Esa sí sería una pérdida terrible. No, no. Algo que no le haga querer levantarse de la cama por las mañanas después, y que le den ganas de arrancarse la cara a tiras cada vez que ve a la típica pareja de enamorados con su vida feliz y una relación perfecta y, y…

Stiles pierde el hilo. Siente una idea formándose en la parte oscura de su cerebro que dedica a maquinar. Es una gran parte y Stiles la tiene mucho cariño.

Scott hace una mueca cuando reconoce lo que le está ocurriendo.

-No –dice, como si durante más de quince años no hubiese podido frenar a Stiles y de pronto pudiese hacerlo.

-Es perfecto –murmura Stiles. Señala a Scott y Allison, que están sentados en el sofá del apartamento de Lydia.- Es perfecto.

-Me ha dado un escalofrío –dice Isaac, con cierto espanto.

-Sea lo que sea, no –insiste Scott, que ya debe de haber sumado dos más dos y llegado a la misma conclusión que Stiles.

-Es perfecto, Scott –responde.- Lo que Derek Hale necesita es que alguien le rompa el corazón.

Allison tuerce el gesto como diciendo _no, realmente no lo es_. Pero Stiles ya está tan adelantado, ha pensado tanto en tan poco que no hay manera de volver atrás. Es una idea brillante y lo único que lamenta es que no se le haya ocurrido antes.

-Estoy es lo que voy a hacer. Voy a hacer que Derek se enamore de mí y luego le voy a dejar tirado como el trapo sucio que siempre ha sido –anuncia.

-Ni de coña –dice Lydia, que por su tono está claro que no confía en la posibilidad de que Stiles lleve a cabo su plan con éxito y no en la idea en sí.

Stiles hace un mohín con los labios.

-¿Y por qué no? –pregunta.

-Primero, porque no eres Freddie Prinze Jr y segundo, no creo que tengas lo que hay que tener para hacerlo. Sin contar con lo improbable de que tu plan tenga éxito, nadie puede hacer que otra persona se enamore de ella por mucha voluntad que le ponga –explica, imperturbable.- Sin contar con los daños colaterales y efectos secundarios que un plan semejante implica.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestiona, con sospecha.

-Puede que Derek Hale no se enamore de ti –contesta.

-Y puede que tú te enamores de Derek Hale –apunta Scott, en lo que es su forma de implorar a Stiles que abandone su idea.

Stiles se cruza de brazos.

-Para que eso ocurriese, Derek debería ser una persona completamente diferente, y con ello quiero decir mejor de lo que era hace un año. Que por supuesto, no lo es. Ya le conocí y lo único menos probable que él enamorándose de mí es que yo lo haga de él otra vez –dice, con total seguridad.

Scott sigue sin parecer muy convencido. Isaac gira el botellín de cerveza vació con los dedos. 

-De acuerdo, pongamos que consigues hacerlo –cede Lydia, y Scott hace un ruido lastimero.- ¿En cuánto tiempo pretendes lograrlo? 

Stiles, que reconocería un reto con los ojos cerrados, arquea las cejas.

-Pensé que esto no era una comedia romántica de los noventa.

-Y yo que pasado un año habríamos cambiado de tema, pero ya ves –se aparta el pelo con un gesto de la mano.- Si vas a hacer el idiota lo menos que puedo hacer es sacar un poco de pasta de todo esto.

-¿Quién dice que tú vas a sacar la pasta? 

Lydia sonríe de esa manera en la que la nariz se la arruga adorablemente. 

-¿Cuánto? –insiste.

-La boda de su hermana es en Septiembre –especula Stiles, haciendo cálculos mentales.- Dos meses.

-Dos meses y tres semanas, y si consigues que te inviten a la boda, te doy cien pavos.

Sellan la apuesta con un apretón de manos.

 

*

 

Scott no suele venir a la cafetería por la mañana, así que Stiles se sorprende al verle a primera hora, tan solo unos minutos después de haber abierto. Erica está sentada en su rincón de la barra leyendo un libro y no se inmuta cuando entra.

Stiles coge su termo vacío y lo rellena de café con leche hirviendo y una cucharada de leche condensada.

-En serio, tío, no lo hagas –pide, Stiles ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que Scott le ha rogado que lo olvide desde anoche.

-Está todo controlado –contesta, se lleva a la boca la cucharilla larga con la que ha removido el café de Scott.

-No lo está.

-No me gusta este nuevo tú que es tan pesimista.

Scott suelta un bufido.

-Soy tu mejor amigo. Te conozco mejor que nadie y puede que tú no hayas pensado en las consecuencias, pero yo sí –dice.

La campanilla suena y Erica se levanta por fin a atender a Irma, una de los clientes más antiguos de Coffea. Stiles se inclina sobre el mostrador para poder hablar con Scott sin hacer pública su conversación.

-Aprecio tu preocupación, de verdad que sí, pero todo va a salir bien. Dentro de dos meses seré un tipo con quinientos dólares más en el bolsillo. Y en el peor de los casos, pasarán tres y lo que tendré son quinientos dólares menos. Cosa que por supuesto no va a ocurrir.

Scott se frota la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Ojalá tengas razón –murmura.- Ojalá solo tengas que lamentar perder dinero.

-No seas tan dramático, Scotty. No te pega nada.

Scott trata de esbozar una sonrisa, pero le sale cansada y preocupada y hace que Stiles pierda por un instante la confianza en su plan. 

-Venga, Scott –le da una palmada en el brazo,- hay animales esperando a que les salves.

Esta vez su gesto es más sincero, aunque a Scott nunca se le ha dado muy bien fingir y Stiles tiene la maldita capacidad de leerle mejor que nadie.

 

*

 

Al principio es algo sutil de lo que sólo te darías cuentas si has prestado atención a todo el tiempo que Stiles ha tratado con Derek. Hasta ahora Stiles se había limitado a ser educado y amable porque lleva tantos años siendo así de cara al público que le sale de una forma instintiva que ni con Derek puede evitar. Pero no es lo mismo ser cortés porque es un requisito obligatorio en tu trabajo a serlo deliberadamente.

Stiles le ha visto abrir La Librería con su tío Peter, así que sólo tiene que esperar hasta que el cuerpo le pida cafeína y no tenga otro remedio que entrar en Coffea. Entonces pondrá en marcha su plan.

Erica le observa inusualmente callada durante toda la mañana, seguro que presiente que Stiles se trae algo entre manos.

-¿Qué tramas? –pregunta, al final.

-Nada malo –responde Stiles, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a La Librería.

No insiste más, pero Stiles sabe que volverá a insistir en el futuro, sobre todo cuando perciba el cambio de Stiles respecto a Derek.

Jonah llega al mediodía. No ha recuperado los kilos que perdió durante los días que estuvo enfermo y su rostro sigue teniendo un tono pálido que a Stiles no le gusta nada, pero ni él ni Erica se atreven a preguntar y mucho menos aconsejar a Jonah sobre su salud. Erica ha quedado con Lydia y Allison para almorzar y se despide de Stiles con un beso que se convierte en lametón. Stiles se limpia la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Es entonces cuando Derek entra. Jonah se acerca a la pareja que hay en la pequeña mesa de la esquina, dejándole solo en el mostrador.

Perfecto.

-Un café doble con un montón de azúcar, por favor.

-Marchando.

Stiles teclea el pedido en la caja registradora, carga la cafetera y presiona el botón. Se gira de lado mientras espera.

-¿Qué tal va el día? –pregunta, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Derek aparta la vista de las tartas de manzana y queso y mira a Stiles entre contrariado y sorprendido. Tarda un segundo reaccionar.

-No lo suficientemente rápido –contesta, hay un toque de exasperación en su tono.

Stiles se vuelve hacia la cafetera.

-¿Nada de leche? –abre cuatro sobres de azúcar y lo vierte con cuidado.

-Un poco.

Stiles se permite una sonrisa triunfal y maligna mientras le añade leche y lo remueve lentamente antes de cerrarlo con una tapa de plástico.

-Aquí tienes –dice, y suaviza la sonrisa para que Derek no crea que tiene planeado asesinarle en vez de seducirle.

-Gracias.

 

*

 

El tercer día Stiles se acerca a la mesa en la que está sentado Derek desde hace media hora con el pretexto de limpiar la que acaban de dejar vacía un grupo de adolescentes. Mira con muy poco disimulo los papeles que tiene extendidos en la pequeña superficie, la taza de café medio vacía en una esquina.

-Que montón de garabatos –comenta Stiles, procura que su tono no suene burlón y Derek malinterprete su intento de entablar conversación.

Derek se revuelve el pelo con una mano y suspira. Gira el lapicero entre los dedos.

-Sí que lo es –dice.

-Te ofrecería otro café, pero no sé si es una buena idea.

Derek apoya la barbilla en una mano y mira a Stiles.

-Es una idea estupenda –declara.- La mejor que he oído en todo el día.

-Para, voy a creérmelo –murmura Stiles.

Le hace otro café, mitad café y mitad leche, con dos sobres de azúcar en el platillo y un bombón de menta y chocolate. Derek aparta uno de los papeles para hacerle sitio. Stiles vuelve al mostrador y observa como deja caer el bombón en la taza y lo remueve un par de veces antes de sacarlo con la cucharilla y llevárselo a la boca.

 

*

 

El resto de la semana sucede igual, Derek llega a cualquier hora del día y exige cafeína y Stiles se la proporciona con sonrisas amables y muestras de interés por su día a día. La primera fase de su plan está marchando a las mil maravillas y Stiles solo tiene que soportar unos días más y para tenerle justo en el punto en el que necesita que esté para ejecutar la segunda parte del plan.

Erica, que ya conoce la maquinación de Stiles y la apuesta con Lydia, se las ingenia siempre para que sea él quien atiende a Derek directamente. Scott sigue empeñándose en que Stiles cambie de idea y dé marcha atrás, convencido de que aún no es tarde y no tendrá nada que lamentar. Stiles no acaba de entender qué teme Scott, qué cree que sucederá para que alguien que no sea Derek Hale tenga que lamentarse al final. Todas las partes que deben ser felices al final de todo esto lo serán y Scott, como mejor amigo de Stiles debería pensar justo en como su queridísimo amigo del alma será el tipo más feliz del mundo cuando vea a Derek destruido y miserable.

Al octavo día, Stiles decide que es hora de cambiar de territorio. Después de comer con Scott y Allison, aprovecha su tarde libre para hacer un montón de recados y comprar todo lo que falta en el frigorífico, dejándole una hora para visitar La Librería. 

El escaparate está dedicado a libros de aventuras y cuentos infantiles. Hay un cofre emulando un tesoro en el centro repleto de libros y otros colocados alrededor. De una palmera artificial cuelgan un par de cuentos infantiles de piratas. Al entrar, y detrás del escaparate, hay un rincón en el que Peter Hale está leyendo un libro sentado en un cojín con un grupo de niños a su alrededor. Tiene un parche en el ojo izquierdo y un garfio de plástico alrededor de la mano derecha con la que pasa las hojas para deleite de los críos.

Stiles camina hasta el mostrador done Talia Hale está sentada con una calculadora en una mano y un bolígrafo entre los dientes. Le saluda con una mano y Stiles sonríe brevemente y continúa hacia el otro lado donde sabe está la sección de libros usados. Se para un rato en la sección de literatura juvenil y descubre con un horror que le hace sentir lástima por el género humano unas copias de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey en un rincón.

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de mujeres adultas que lo compran –dice Derek.

Stiles pega un respingo. Está apoyado en la estantería con un montón de libros entre las manos que sujeta contra la barbilla, y con una expresión inocente en el rostro. Pero no lo es en absoluto.

-Si hubiese muerto aquí el último recuerdo que tendrían mi padre y seres queridos de mí es que morí delante de una copia de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey. ¿Quién les hubiese sacado del terrible error de que pretendía comprarlo? –pregunta, con mucho dramatismo.

Derek sonríe de medio lado.

-No seré yo quien se interponga entre tú y tu amor por la novela erótica del momento.

-Dios –Stiles se lleva una mano a la boca,- me he vomitado un poco en la boca.

El chiste malo le logra una sonrisa más amplia por parte de Derek, que agacha la cabeza para esconderla. Pero ya es tarde. Una risa malévola suena en la cabeza de Stiles.

Se quedan en silencio mientras Derek coloca libros por orden alfabético llenando unos cuantos huecos entre el resto de los libros. No es que tenga problemas en sujetar el montón de libros y colocarlos, obviamente no tiene ningún problema de equilibrio, sin embargo, Stiles sabe que es una gran oportunidad.

-Anda, olvidaré que por casi provocas mi vergonzosa muerte –extiende los brazos y hace un gesto con las manos.

Derek le observa fijamente un par de segundos antes de ceder y dejar que Stiles los coja. Stiles le sigue entre las estanterías mientras Derek recoloca libros para poder meter los nuevos entre los diferente tomos.

Cuando terminan Derek se vuelve hacia Stiles y pone los brazos en jarra.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Suena tan profesional y repentino que a Stiles se le escapa una risa floja. Niega con la cabeza.

-En realidad no estaba buscando nada en particular. Me gusta venir de vez en cuando y ver si algo me llama la atención.

Derek asiente como si reconociese el sentimiento. Echan a andar hacia la parte delantera. Peter sigue entusiasmando a los chavales con su lectura, gesticulando con los brazos y poniendo voces a los diferentes personajes. Talia está despachando a un cliente.

-No me puedo creer que siga haciéndolo –comenta Stiles, y ante la cuestión en la mirada de Derek, añade:- Mi mejor amigo y yo no nos perdíamos ni una de las lecturas durante el verano. 

-Es su parte favorita del trabajo –dice.

-Las mejores eran las de Halloween, siempre ponía esas voces espeluznantes y la cara de psicópata. 

-Sigue haciéndolo –confirma Derek.

Peter imita entonces a un loro, y los niños aplauden y gritan a partes iguales. 

-Tal vez debería venir la próxima semana –comenta Stiles.

-Tal vez.

Stiles mira por al rabillo del ojo. A su lado Derek parece normal con los brazos cruzados y una expresión calmada, pero se le antoja que su voz suena diferente, más suave de lo normal. O puede que Stiles esté tan centrado en su plan que esté forzando las cosas.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo un progenitor con el que he quedado a cenar.

 

*

 

Deja pasar el viernes y el fin de semana. 

El lunes por la tarde Stiles observa a Scott engullir bombones mientras Isaac se queja de lo subestimado que esté en el hospital y de las ganas que tiene de que empiece el nuevo curso para volver a su puesto de consejero estudiantil a tiempo completo.

Stiles le ve antes de cruzar la calle y tiene tiempo de espantar a sus amigos.

-Vamos, vamos –les pega unos manotazos.- Fuera.

Scott gruñe cuando ve a Derek entrar.

Para cuando Derek llega al mostrador, Scott e Isaac ya están sentados alrededor de una mesa con el cuenco de los bombones entre ellos. Scott hace un último intento negando con la cabeza que Stiles ignora como el experto que es.

-¿Lo de siempre? –pregunta.

Derek asiente con la cabeza, teclea con más vehemencia de la necesaria en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Stiles le da la espalda y gira la cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro. La expresión en la cara de Derek se torna en enfurecida a asesina en un mili segundo. A Stiles le parece una expresión absurdamente cómica.

-No se permite lanzar objetos en el establecimiento –señala Stiles.

Derek levanta la vista del teléfono y frunce las cejas. 

-¿Lo tenéis por escrito? –pregunta.

Stiles alcanza la pizarra en el que Erica ha escrito el especial de la semana. Lo borra con la palma de la mano, escribe “no se permite lanzar objetos en el establecimiento” y lo vuelve a colgar en su sitio. A Derek se le dibuja una diminuta sonrisa en la boca cuando lo lee. Desde su mesa Scott rueda los ojos e Isaac se mete un dedo en la boca.

Derek guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su apretado pantalón vaquero y espera. Hacen el familiar intercambio de café por dinero, Derek deposita el cambio en el tarro de la propina. 

Lleva toda una semana planeándolo, esperando el momento idóneo y los segundos en los que tarda Derek en coger su café y salir por la puerta parecen serlo.

Stiles se pone de puntillas y apoya los brazos en el mostrador.

-Estaba pensando –comienza, se muerde el labio,- ¿te apetece tomar un café?

Derek abre los ojos un poco más, hace un pequeño gesto con la mano que sujeta el café que aún no ha probado.

-Acabo de comprarte uno–dice, la sonrisa le roza las comisuras de los labios.

Siempre se le ha dado fatal flirtear. Si su vida dependiese de ello, Stiles estaría muerto, enterrado y su tumba habría sido profanada unas cinco veces. Pero reconoce que esto que está pasando ahora entre ellos sea precisamente eso, flirtear. Hubo un tiempo, semanas antes de que Derek desapareciese en el que a veces se comunicaban así.

-Tengo entendido que te apetece uno al día por lo menos.

-A veces hasta dos.

Dios mío. Si no fuese porque Stiles ha planeado su destrucción al detalle y se tratase de otra persona pensaría que sus intentos son peores, pero no por ello menos adorables.

-Digamos que uno de estos días que te apetece tomar un café a mí también me apetece –continúa.- Sé de una cafetería que sirve un café espectacular.

-¿Y si me apetece para llevar? 

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que puedo hacer mientras camino.

Derek se echa a reír, dirige la vista hacia el suelo un momento. 

-De acuerdo –dice, ligeramente sonrojado.

-El jueves a las siete –propone Stiles.- ¿Lo de siempre?

-Seguramente.

Stiles mantiene una sonrisa neutral hasta que Derek desaparece de su vista. Suelta una carcajada que llama la atención de algunos clientes. Scott e Isaac vuelven a sus sitios originales y Erica aparece por la puerta de la despensa.

-Patético –dice.- Si me lo cuentan no me lo creo.

-Madre mía, hasta ahora no pensaba que lo lograrías, pero empiezo a tener serias dudas –comenta Isaac, perplejo.

-¡No le animes! –recrimina Scott, esconde la cabeza entre los brazos.- Me gustaría que en el futuro constase que nunca estuve de acuerdo con este plan.

-Y todas las veces que lo dijiste, lo sé –Stiles le da unas palmaditas afectuosas en la cabeza.

 

*

 

El resto de días hasta el jueves pasan demasiado lento. Stiles ocupa el tiempo libre que le deja Coffea para visitar a su padre en la Comisaria para cenar con él, salir a tomar unas cervezas con Isaac y Scott en las escaleras de la salida de incendios en el edificio de Lydia, leer, pasar más horas de las que él mismo pensó que aguantaría tan seguido rodeado de animales en la protectora y discutiendo con Erica y Allison las futuras citas con Derek. Stiles tiene la certeza de que nada saldrá mal el jueves.

Sólo que Stiles no cuenta con todos esos factores que para su eterna desgracia no están bajo su control.

El jueves a las seis y media Stiles llega a Coffea con sus pantalones granates que según Erica le hacen un culo estupendo y una sencilla camiseta gris de algodón con el logo desgastado de la policía de Beacon Hills. Lydia le aseguró durante una borrachera que por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, le hacía parecer más atractivo. Además, es su camiseta de la suerte. Aunque es no significa que Lydia apruebe su elección informal. Stiles va a confiar que Derek agradecerá un poco de naturalidad y frescura en algo tan incómodo como una primera cita.

Erica se empeña en darle consejos sexuales que bajo ninguna circunstancia piensa llevar a cabo esta tarde, o en un futuro cercano y que le hacen envidiar la vida sexual de Boyd y Erica.

A cinco minutos de la siete, Stiles prepara dos cafés, el suyo menos cargado, un montón de azúcar y una bola de helado de nata. Dibuja una cara sonriente con cejas prominentes en el vaso de Derek del que Erica se parte de risa.

A las siete en punto Stiles sale con un café en cada mano. Se apoya en la pared de ladrillo al lado de la puerta a esperar. Derek aparece un par de minutos más tarde, doblando la esquina de Junkebox. Lo que le recuerda a Stiles que deben ir en la dirección contraria. Si Cora ve a su hermano mayor con su némesis Stiles ya puede irse olvidando de otras citas. Se fija en que Derek tampoco se ha esforzado mucho por aparentar formalidad. Los pantalones son oscuros y la camiseta tiene un cuello pico poco pronunciado y es blanca. Es como un sueño húmedo con patas. 

Uno que Stiles va a aplastar entre sus manos.

-¿Te apetece un café? –ofrece Stiles, a modo de saludo, y extiende la mano con la que sostiene el café de Derek.

Derek lo coge con una mano y mete la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Veamos qué tal se te da eso de caminar y hacer algo a la vez.

Stiles se sorprende a sí mismo cuando se le escapa una carcajada genuina.

-Prepárate para quedar maravillado.

Echa a caminar consciente de que Derek aún está parado frente a Coffea obsdervándole.

-He visto cosas más espectaculares –anuncia.

-¡Blasfemias!

Derek le alcanza en unos cuantos pasos y Stiles gira en la siguiente esquina poniendo rumbo al parque que hay a un par de manzanas. El silencio no es tenso, pero resulta terriblemente incómodo y le pone nervioso. Stiles no ha tenido un montón de primeras citas, su experiencia es más bien limitada, pero sabe que si deja que el silencio se alargue, el resto de la tarde puede verse enrarecido por ello.

-Para que quede claro, no he quedado contigo para demostrar que soy capaz de hacer dos cosas a la vez –dice, intranquilo.

-Si vamos a ser sinceros –responde Derek, y entre cierra los ojos cuando el sol se cuela entre los edificios,- tampoco he quedado contigo porque me apeteciese un café. No es como si fuese difícil conseguirlo de todos modos.

Stiles tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que está bromeando con el café y no diciéndole que si quisiese, Stiles haría cualquier cosa que le pidiese. 

-Y en honor a la honestidad reinante, aclaremos una cosa –hace una pausa.- Esto es una cita con todas las letras.

-Bien, me gusta que a las palabras no les falte ni una.

Esta vez es capaz de controlar la risa y sonríe con cierta timidez. Al menos espera que las horas que ha pasado frente al espejo ensayando le hayan servido para que parezca eso y no que está sufriendo un espasmo facial.

El parque es pequeño y hay un montón de niños colgados en los columpios y tirándose por el tobogán como si les lanzasen a propulsión. Stiles se dirige a uno de los pocos bancos vacíos que hay. Se sienta con las piernas extendidas y cruzadas en los tobillos, mientras Derek es más comedido y se sienta como una persona que no necesita despatarrarse para estar cómodo.

El otro día Erica hizo un comentario que le hizo darse cuenta de que a pesar de la temporalidad de su apuesta, nadie sabía hasta cuando pensaba quedarse Derek en Beacon Hills, así que Stiles pregunta.

-Hasta la boda de Laura, por lo menos. Tenía que tomarme unas vacaciones y me han permitido hacer algunos trabajos desde aquí.

Stiles podría preguntar algo sobre su trabajo, y a pesar de que Derek es un tipo reservado en sus respuestas y nunca ofrece más de lo que le has preguntado, Stiles no va a abrir esa puerta ni loco. Es del tipo que te da en el culo cuando vuelve. No. Stiles y su culo van a mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de esa puerta. Muy lejos. 

Pueden hablar de Laura y su boda.

-Fui al colegio con un montón de tipos que decían que se casarían con Laura Hale.

-Un harén, buena idea –dice Derek.

-No importa si tenía unos ocho años más y les sacaba dos cabezas –continúa Stiles.- Seguro que están todos llorando.

-¿Y tú? –Stiles mira a Derek.- ¿No eras uno de ellos?

-Oh, no –y añade,-: yo sólo tenía ojos para Lydia Martin.

Derek da un sorbo a su café y ladea la cabeza hacia un lado exponiendo el cuello. Stiles no sabe si quiere lamérselo o estrujarlo entre las manos. Podría hacer primero una cosa y luego la otra.

-¿La misma Lydia Martin que enseña matemáticas avanzadas en el instituto?

-La misma. ¿La conoces?

-Laura enseña Historia –explica.

-Es cierto. El caso es que conocerla y descubrir que tenía hormonas fue la misma cosa.

Derek suelta una risilla que suena divertida. Stiles no habría imaginado que fuese capaz de semejante sonido. Es desconcertante y alentador.

-Mi yo de trece años estaba encantado porque nadie más se había fijado en Lydia. Obviamente no es así, mucha gente se fijó en ella, es imposible no hacerlo. Pero yo estaba convencido de que tu hermana les tenía bajo algún hechizo a base de feromonas y ese atractivo que provoca la gente mayor que tú a esa edad –explica.- Ya sabes, te imaginas toda la experiencia que tiene y las cosas que debe saber hacer que las chicas de tu edad no pueden ni imaginar…

-Si quieres que esta cita acabe conmigo vomitando vas por buen camino.

Stiles ríe flojo y gira el cuerpo hacia Derek apoyando un brazo en el respaldo del banco. Derek no cambia de postura, sin embargo tuerce la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿No echas de menos Beacon Hills? –cambia de tema.

Derek sujeta el vaso con las dos manos, relaja las piernas y suspira.

-A veces, pero luego vuelvo aquí y sólo quiero irme –confiesa.

-Claro, comparado con Nueva York Beacon Hills debe de ser aburridísimo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunta, frunce el ceño y ante la confusión de Stiles, aclara:- lo de Nueva York.

-Lo sabe todo el mundo - _porque le pregunté a tu madre, porque te fuiste y no sabía dónde dirigir el odio cuando miraba en un mapa_.- Tu madre se encargó de informar a todo el que quisiera saberlo.

-¿Tú querías saberlo? 

En ese momento más que nunca Stiles se da cuenta de lo fácil que sería volver a caer si no lo hubiese hecho antes ya, si no tuviese la experiencia y un corazón roto. Seguramente Derek está tan acostumbrado a seducir a la gente para obtener lo que quiere que la mitad del tiempo ni se dé cuenta de que lo hace. 

Tiene la opción de decir que sí, quería saberlo, porque durante meses pasaba prácticamente todos los días por Coffea y se convirtió en algo usual en su día a día. Dejaría fuera el detalle de la última noche. Salvo que le mejor que nadie sabe lo patético que es reconocer todo eso cuando Derek ni se acuerda de él. Stiles decide que lo mejor es hacer como si no le importase, pero dejando clara la idea de que ahora le interesa.

-Trabajo en una cafetería, los clientes cuentan un montón de cosas.

-Creía que para eso hacía falta un poco de alcohol –dice, y trata de sonar tan indiferente a su respuesta que falla y Stiles se da una palmadita en la espalda.

-No te imaginas el efecto que la cafeína tiene en la gente. Y una vez que te conviertes en el tipo que se la provee, te conviertes en el que guarda sus secretos.

-Exagerado –sonríe de medio lado.

-Seguro, dentro de un mes lo sabré todo sobre ti.

Derek no niega que vaya a contar todos y cada uno de sus secretos a Stiles, incluso los más oscuros. Stiles no cree que vaya a hacerlo, pero si no se niega tal vez es porque la posibilidad no le parece tan descabellada. Su plan no incluye la revelación de secretos y cómo utilizarlos a su favor, sin embargo, sería beneficioso si pudiese servirse de ellos en el futuro.

Se lo está poniendo tan fácil que casi tiene ganas de dejarlo. 

Procura mantener la conversación a un nivel superficial, haciendo preguntas un poco más personales sin que parezca que se está inmiscuyendo en su vida. Comparte con él anécdotas de la cafetería y Derek relata alguna situación embarazosa que tiene a algún familiar como protagonista. Ninguna es sobre Cora, lo que es una pena. Stiles podría hacer maravillas con un material así.

Stiles no lo ve venir porque está de espaldas y para cuando Derek se da cuenta e intenta advertirle, ya es demasiado tarde. El balón le golpea en el codo derecho y la mano que sujeta el resto del café frío estruja el vaso con los dedos. Tiene un segundo para notar la camiseta mojada y pegada en algunas zonas del pecho. El dolor se extiende por el codo al antebrazo y hasta el hombro y lo agarra con la mano derecha pegándolo contra el cuerpo.

-Au –se queja.

Derek le coge con dedos firmes por la muñeca.

-¿Duele mucho? –pregunta.

-Como un hijo de puta.

-Descriptivo.

Un tipo con unos pantalones extremadamente cortos y una camiseta a rayas verdes y blancas pegada a todos los músculos de su pecho y brazo recoge el balón de rugby y hace una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento, tío –dice, muy amable.

Stiles hace un gesto con la mano del brazo derecha, ya no le duele tanto. El hombre hace un gesto de saludo con dos dedos en la frente y se va trotando con el balón en una mano.

Realiza movimiento circulares con el hombro, intenta mover el brazo. Derek aún le tiene cogido por la muñeca del brazo izquierdo, impidiendo que pueda apartar la mano y mover el brazo con mayor facilidad. Es estúpido, pero es la primera vez que se tocan. Stiles mira hacia abajo, los dedos de Derek alrededor de su muñeca y el pulgar rozándole la palma de la mano. Está mirando al grupo que está jugando al rugby en una de las planicies del parque. No es posible y aun así Stiles siente que la muñeca empieza a arderle y picarle. Hace un último intento de zafarse sin resultar brusco porque no quiere que Derek piense que le molesta que le toque y llegue a la conclusión de que Stiles no está interesado de ese modo.

Derek se fija entonces en cómo le tiene agarrado y aparta la mano apretando los dedos en un puño.

-No hay nada roto, solo un montón de dolor y una pequeña muesca en mi orgullo –asegura Stiles, y Derek pone los ojos en blanco dando a entender que hasta ahí llegaba.

En serio, Stiles lamenta que en el fondo Derek sea un capullo desalmado.

-Arg, mi camiseta de la suerte –se queja, señalando las manchas de café.

-Irónico… –comenta Derek, al tiempo que se levanta y espera a que Stiles lo haga para echar a andar.

Rodean el parque y vuelven hacia la calle Richmond. Sorprendentemente la conversación se torna más fluida una vez Stiles ha sido agredido físicamente por un balón de rugby. Stiles se para frente al Jeep, aparcado en la calle que cruza paralela a la esquina con Junkebox.

Stiles juguetea con el llavero.

-Te veo mañana –dice Derek, y suena a pregunta disfrazada de afirmación.

-Suelo pasar el tiempo en una cafetería.

Derek aprieta los labios en una fina línea que definitivamente esconde una sonrisa. Antes de que Stiles se haya montado en el Jeep, ha desaparecido doblando la esquina.

 

*

 

El viernes a medio día Jonah llama y le dice a Stiles que le ha surgido un imprevisto y necesita que le sustituya en una reunión que tiene con un proveedor en otra ciudad. Entre Erica y él convencen a Boyd para que le sustituya hasta que venga.

Falta apenas unos diez minutos para echar el cierre cuando Stiles llega con una bolsa llena de muestras y un montón de folletos. Los tira de mala manera sobre el mostrador. Está sudado y cansado y sólo quiere irse a casa, tumbarse en la cama y dormir durante diez horas como mínimo.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Boyd me cubra mañana por la mañana? –pregunta.

-No –contesta Boyd, sacándole brillo a la vieja cafetera de pistón.

Erica hurga entre la bolsa de muestras y las olisquea.

-Necesito irme ya o le prenderé fuego a la cafetería –anuncia, bajando del taburete como teatralidad.

-Oh, espera –dice Erica, con una sonrisa maliciosa, y se saca un papel del bolsillo del pequeño delantal.- Tengo algo para ti.

-Si ese papel no es una ducha y una cama, o cualquiera de las dos cosas, quédatelo.

Se echa a reír de esa forma en la que le complace saber algo que Stiles ignora.

-Uh, uh. Digamos que si tienes suerte puede ser una de las dos cosas. Pero no es exactamente eso.

-Estoy seguro de que lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido porque no lo tiene y no porque esté tan cansado que me cueste entender lo que dices.

-Así no tiene gracia –refunfuña.- Toma.

Stiles le quita el papel que sujeta entre el pulgar y el índice. Es un número de teléfono.

Vaya.

-Ha entrado sin mirar y gruñido _lo de siempre, Stiles_ -Erica baja un par de tonos, lo cual anula por completo su imitación porque Derek no suena ni de lejos así de grave.- Ah, es un tipo gracioso.

-Seguro –murmura Stiles.

Esto se sale un poco de su plan. Stiles había calculado verle hoy y tal vez volver a proponer una cita el lunes, o si todo era favorable, el domingo. Algo un poco más formal y no un café a media tarde en el banco de un parque. Después de cómo había ido la cita el jueves se había permitido hasta pensar que tal vez con un poco de suerte igual era Derek el que planteaba la idea de volver a verse fuera de Coffea. Ahora va a tener que mandar un mensaje o peor, llamar por teléfono. Duda mucho que esa pueda ser una conversación poco incómoda.

-Lo tienes en el bote, Stilinski –le felicita Erica.

 

*

 

Se ducha, cena un bol de cereales y una manzana, cambia las sábanas y se tumba en la cama.

Le despierta el ruido de la puerta de entrada. Si su padre ya está en casa no ha debido de dormir más de dos horas.

-¿Papá? –grita.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada! ¡Sólo quería asegurarme de que eras tú y no un loco con una motosierra!

-Bien pensado –contesta su padre, con incredulidad.

Stiles le escucha durante un rato moverse por la planta de abajo hasta que sube las escaleras. Da un toque a la puerta y asoma la cabeza.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?

-Jonah me ha mandado a la otra punta a una reunión con un proveedor –le cuenta.- Ha sido tan soporífero todo que quiero dormir y olvidar que he vivido el día de hoy.

-Qué dramático –ríe su padre.- Hasta mañana, hijo.

Cierra la puerta. Se revuelve un rato en la cama y termina boca abajo con la piernas y los brazos colgando a los lados. El ruido de la ducha le aletarga los sentidos. Quizás pasa otra media hora hasta que oye las pisadas de su padre cuando pasa al lado de su habitación y al bajar las escaleras. 

Después de unas cuantas horas evitando pensar en ello, decide cuál es el mejor curso de acción a seguir. Agarra a tientas el teléfono y el papel en la mesilla de noche. Teclea el número y un breve mensaje.

_No hacemos pedidos a domicilio._

Se tumba de espaldas. El teléfono le vibra un rato después sobre el esternón. Mira la hora antes de abrir el mensaje. Siete minutos.

_Entonces borra este número._

Si Stiles se echa a reír, flojo y lento, es por culpa del cansancio y el sueño que le adormila los sentidos.

 

*

 

Al final es Stiles quien tiene que sugerir que vuelvan a verse en otras circunstancias que no sean las del contexto comercial de la cafetería.

-¿Qué me dices de ir a cenar al italiano que han abierto en la Avenida?

-¿Me estás invitando a cenar? –pregunta Derek, que hasta hace un segundo tenía la nariz pegada a un montón de papeles.

-No, te lo estoy recomendando.

-Pues muchas gracias.

Stiles entrecierra los ojos. Puede ver a Erica morderse el puño para aguantar sin éxito la risa. No sabe si es adorable lo difícil que se lo está poniendo o debería pegarle un puñetazo directamente y ahorrarse todo este lío.

-¿Qué te parece si me pasas a buscar y te ayudo a encontrarlo? –propone.

Derek hace una mueca que Stiles no es capaz de descifrar.

-Cora tiene el coche esta noche –se disculpa.

-O sea, que te voy a tener que ir a buscar, llevar y no voy a cenar.

-Si insistes –concede Derek, y el rostro se le suaviza de tal modo que Stiles se siente ligeramente abrumado de pronto.

-Es otra cita –aclara con tono conspiratorio.

-No perdamos las costumbres –se despide Derek.

 

*

 

El mensaje decía que le recogiese a las nueve en punto, pero Stiles se demora unos diez minutos. Stiles conoce a sus padres y duda que dejen a nadie esperar a uno de sus hijos fuera, y mucho menos cuando se trata de una cita. Así que mejor que sea Derek el que espera a Stiles.

Se acerca lentamente al camino que lleva a la entrada de la gran casa al borde de la reserva. Hay luces encendidas y ventanas abiertas y Stiles oye una carcajada femenina. Presiona el claxon un par de veces y reza para que Derek esté preparado o será otra afrenta que sumar a las muchas por las que Stiles clama venganza.

Stiles se siente fuera de lugar cuando ve a Derek con bajar los tres peldaños. Lleva una camisa blanca fina y un chaleco gris desabrochado y lo que parecen unos vaqueros oscuros. Menos mal que ha cambiado de idea a última hora y se ha puesto una camisa negra que tenía muerta de risa en el armario y no una de cuadros que tenía intención de ponerse. 

-Qué elegante –dice Stiles, cuando Derek está sentado y con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado.

-Gracias –contesta, complacido.

Estaciona el Jeep en el aparcamiento que hay frente al restaurante. Ponte Vecchio es un restaurante relativamente nuevo, los primeros meses siempre había colas y listas de espera, como si ninguno de los habitantes de Beacon Hills hubiese oído hablar de una restaurante italiano y mucho pisado uno en su vida. Lo cual no es así porque hay uno en el centro comercial y otro a unos veinte minutos. Stiles ha venido dos veces, una con su padre y otra con Scott, y ninguno ha querido volver con el otro desde entonces. El ambiente es demasiado romántico para su gusto. Durante esos primero meses no era tan exagerado, pero conforme pasó el tiempo, se ha convertido en uno de esos restaurantes a los que sólo van a comer las parejas.

La mesa es pequeña y rodeada por otro montón de mesas. Hay una vela en el centro que hace poco por darle luminosidad a un ambiente ya de por sí tenue. Stiles coloca los brazos con las palmas extendidas hacia arriba.

-¿Quieres hablar ahora con tus parientes fallecidos o esperamos a los postres? –pregunta, con tono lúgubre.

Derek se sonríe, apaga la vela de un soplido y la aparta a un lado. Una camarera con el pelo recogido en un moño perfecto les ofrece unos menús. Stiles se decanta por un risotto a los cuatro quesos y Derek pide los rollos de lasaña relleno de espinacas y pimientos rojos y una ensalada panzanella a la parrilla para compartir. Ninguno tiene idea sobre qué vino acompaña mejor la comida, y como de todos modos Stiles tiene que conducir y a Derek le parece de mala educación beber solo, se deciden por la sana opción del agua.

-Odio no ver lo que como –dice Stiles, observa el plato que acaba de dejar la camarera.- Sin contar lo malo que es esta iluminación para la vista. 

-No debería haber apagado la vela –contesta Derek, corta un pedazo del rollo con precisión y se lo mete en la boca.

-Tampoco quiero una luz deslumbrante.

Derek hace un ruido muy poco atractivo al ahogar la risa con un trago de agua.

-Stiles –suena una voz a su espalda.

-Heather –Stiles saluda, deja que se apoye en su hombro.

Lleva el pelo un poco más corto que la última que la vio, a la altura de los hombros. También es más oscuro. La hace parecer mayor, aunque cuando sonríe sigue pareciendo la misma de siempre.

Charlan un par de minutos de sus padres, de cuándo fue la última vez que se vieron (según Heather, en Acción de Gracias, pero Stiles le recuerda que fue en la cena anual en Navidad del cuerpo de policía de Beacon Hills). Hasta que Heather clava la vista en Derek como quien acaba de encontrar una nueva presa. 

-¿No nos vas a presentar? 

-Heather, Derek. Derek, Heather.

-¿Hale? –pregunta Heather, con curiosidad y Derek asiente una vez.

-Me encanta La Librería –dice, y Derek vuelve a asentir.- Voy a estar hasta la próxima semana, así que llámame, ¿vale?

-Vale.

Stiles no va a llamarla. Heather le recuerda mucho al pasado y todas esas cosas que se suponía que Stiles debería haber hecho ya pero que ha dejado a medias.

-Mi madre y la suya eran uña y carne cuando éramos pequeños –por alguna extraña razón siente la necesidad de explicarle a Derek de qué conoce a Heather, lo que es estúpido.- Solíamos tomar baños de espuma juntos, en fin. Si viviésemos en otro siglo seguramente nos habrían comprometido nada más nacer.

-Parece simpática –señala Derek.

-Ya, pero no tiene las caderas para darme un montón de herederos.

-Una lástima.

Stiles mastica un rato saboreando el risotto.

-¿Qué tal van los preparativos de la boca?

Derek se limpia se limpia con la servilleta y la coloca con parsimonia sobre los muslos.

-Si no fuese porque mis padres y Cora me matarían les llevaría yo mismo a Las Vegas y no les dejaría volver hasta que estuviesen casados –contesta.

-No puede ser tan malo.

-Laura considera que tengo que estar en todas las pruebas del vestido y ayudar a Cora a encontrar el suyo. 

-¿Tú ya has encontrado el tuyo? –bromea.

-Hace juego con mis ojos –dice, muy serio.

Otro camarero aparece y retira los platos sucios mientras la chica del moño perfecto les aconseja sobre el postre mientras miran la pequeña carta. Haciendo caso de la recomendación de la camarera piden un tiramisú de limón y una pannacotta.

-Me gusta el tiramisú y me gusta el limón –dice Stiles, y le pega un lametón al tenedor.

Termina comiéndose el tiramisú y la mitad de la pannacotta de Derek. Stiles sigue haciéndole preguntas sobre la boda y los preparativos, Derek parece encantado de poder exponer sus múltiples quejas sobre sus familiares y como todos tienen que modificar sus vidas alrededor del acometimiento.

-Debería bastarle con la casa que la estoy haciendo –gruñe.

-¿Perdona? –Stiles para la taza con el descafeinado a medio camino de su boca.

-No exactamente –aclara, parpadea.- Mis abuelos tenían un terreno a unos kilómetros de donde viven mis padres. Lo heredaron cuando murió mi abuela, pero hasta que Laura no anunció que se iba a casar mi madre no sabía qué hacer con la vieja casa y el terreno. 

Stiles recuerda la casa vieja y medio derruida en la preserva a la que solo puedes llegar por una carretera forestal sin asfaltar.

-En resumidas cuentas, mi madre tuvo la excelente idea de regalarles el terreno a Laura y Dan y se le ocurrió que ya que tiene un arquitecto por hijo y un contratista por marido, debíamos encargarnos nosotros de hacerlo.

-Uh –Stiles está literalmente sorprendido.- Es, es impresionante.

-Tan sólo tengo que dibujar los planos –le quita importancia, y suspira cansado.- O eso creía yo cuando mi madre me convenció. Todo el mundo encuentra algo mal o falta un baño o no tiene suficientes habitaciones. Sería más fácil encontrar una casa ya hecha.

Presiente que esta noche se le está yendo de las manos. Se trataba de impresionar a Derek y está siendo justo al contrario. No tiene modo de cambiar el rumbo de lo que queda de cita. Se disculpa para ir al baño un momento y al volver Derek está firmando el recibo de la cuenta.

-¿Cuánto es mi parte? –pregunta Stiles, se lleva la mano al bolsillo donde tiene guardado la cartera.

Derek dobla el recibo por la mitad y se lo guarda antes de que Stiles pueda cogerlo. Seguramente cree que es muy galán por su parte pagar la cena, que el trabajo de Stiles es tan patético que su sueldo no puede ser gran cosa y cenar en un restaurante provoca un cataclismo en su pequeña economía. Stiles se esfuerza por controlar el enfado y fingir que no les molesta tanto, pero que es lo que se hace en estos casos. Indignarte para quedar bien.

Stiles conduce en silencio, no confía en abrir la boca y decir algo amable. A Derek no le importa, no deja de mirar el paisaje durante todo el camino de vuelta a su casa. Aunque Stiles no sabe qué carajos ve en la oscuridad, pero mejor eso que intente hablar.

Para frente a la puerta. Hay un par de luces encendidas en el segundo piso y otra en el primero. Derek desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se detiene con un pie fuera del coche. 

-Ha estado bien –dice.

Stiles aprieta las manos alrededor del volante hasta que siente crujir el cuero.

-¿Probamos una trilogía?

Lo peor de todo es lo deslumbrante que es la sonrisa de Derek. Stiles ni siquiera puede verle bien la cara en la oscuridad, y es pequeña y no dura más de un par de segundos, pero le sorprende lo honesta que es. 

Lo que no tiene sentido porque es precisamente eso lo que Stiles pretende.

 

*

 

-¿Aún no le has besado? –pregunta Isaac.

-¿A qué demonios estás esperando, a estar en el lecho de muerte? –se burla Erica.

Stiles le lanza el posavasos que Allison le lanza de vuelta para que lo vuelva a poner en el lugar que le corresponde, debajo de su botellín de cerveza.

-No ha surgido la ocasión, ¿de acuerdo? –se defiende.

-Habéis tenido dos citas –le recuerda Allison, que por lo que Stiles sabe, ese fue el tiempo que tardaron ella y Scott en besarse por primera vez.

-No es tan fácil.

-Me lo puedo imaginar –dice Erica.- Nadie quiere besar a un tío que está así de bueno.

-Dejad que lo haga cuando quiera –interviene Scott.

Stiles levanta la palma y Scott la choca.

-En la primera cita no parecía adecuado, ¿vale? –explica.- Y anoche lo último que me apetecía era besarle. Si hubiese acercado la boca a su cara habría sido para arrancársela. Pretencioso caraculo…

-Con esa cara y ese culo puede ser todo lo pretencioso que quiera.

Stiles le lanza un cojín a Erica.

 

*

 

A pesar de su tenaz oposición al plan de Stiles, Scott no es capaz de no ser el mejor amigo de Stiles y ayudarle. Se le ocurre que Stiles puede sorprenderle con un picnic en el Beacon Park y poner como excusa que le toca pagar a él. Stiles no ha preparado un picnic para nadie en su vida, y para su sorpresa, Scott tampoco lo ha hecho nunca. Así que busca en internet y hace una lista de todo lo que necesita. El miércoles por la mañana se levanta temprano y su padre le encuentra cuando vuelve de su turno de noche preparando sándwiches de pollo y ensalada de col y otros de queso, tomate y atún.

Su padre casi ni se fija en lo que está haciendo, y le da un apretón en la nuca y un _nos vemos luego_ antes de subir a su cuarto. 

Erica se carcajea de su cesta cuando le ve entrar con ella a primera hora. 

Derek suele ir todos los días a La Librería, pero rara vez a la misma hora, así que Stiles tiene que mandarle un mensaje para asegurarse de que tiene el medio día libre.

_Si tienes algo que hacer al medio día, cancélalo._

La respuesta no tarda en llegar más de cinco minutos.

_¿No te dije que borrases este número?_

Y unos segundos después.

_Estoy abandonando una prueba del vestido, espero que valga la pena._

Stiles se ahorra los adjetivos calificativos.

_A la una en Coffea._

Stiles se pasa toda la mañana rogándole a Erica para que le cubra un par de horas con promesas de trabajar su tarde libre por un montón de horas de trabajo, masajes en los pies, lo que sea. Erica accede, con el trato de que Stiles trabajará el jueves.

-Y lo que se me ocurra –promete.

No es un buen augurio, pero Stiles es un tipo valiente y soportará lo que sea con lo que Erica planea torturarle en el futuro.

Derek llega cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada. Stiles corre al pequeño almacén para cambiarse la camiseta de Coffea por otra y recoger la cesta del picnic. Cuando sale Erica está interrogando a Derek sobre Dios sabe qué. Stiles pasa a su lado, le coge del brazo y le arrastra hacia fuera. Para entonces Derek se ha fijado en la cesta que Lydia le prestó a regañadientes para su cita.

Se limita a arquear una ceja. 

El Beacon Park es el más grande de Beacon Hills, sin contar con la reserva, situado en el centro de la ciudad parece que hubiese construido el resto alrededor. Hay un lago del tamaño de dos piscinas olímpicas, rodeado por un carril de bicicletas y con una vegetación que no sigue ningún tipo de plan lógico.

Encuentran un sitio con sombra entre un grupo de ancianos haciendo tai chi y el lago. Stiles saca primero la manta, la extiende con cuidado e invita con un gesto de la mano a Derek a sentarse. Stiles se sienta a su lado y abre la cesta. 

-Espero que no seas alérgico a nada, no me gustaría terminar esta cita en urgencias.

-Mientras no me pique una abeja estoy a salvo.

Stiles se imagina una colmena gigante cayéndole en la cabeza y su cara deformada por los aguijonazos.

-¿Desde cuándo trabajas en Coffea? –pregunta Derek, da un mordisco a su sándwich de atún.

-Desde los dieciocho –contesta.- Era un trabajo de verano y ya ves, unos años después…

No sabe cómo terminar esa frase. _Unos años después no sé hacer otra cosa_ , _unos años después todavía no sé qué demonios hacer_. Derek le mira atentamente.

-Me fui y cuando volví Jonah estaba encantado de que estuviese otro verano con él, y luego otro.

-¿Y luego? –inquiere.

-Luego se convirtió en algo que sabía hacer y que se me daba bien, y me permite estar en casa y cuidar de mi padre. Y todos mis amigos están aquí –termina, tratando de sonar despreocupado.

Derek mastica en silencio.

-¿Dónde estuviste? –cuando Stiles no contesta, añade:- has dicho que te fuiste y luego volviste. ¿Dónde?

Respuestas vagas y generales, eso es lo que mejor funciona en estos casos.

-Los Ángeles. Con dieciocho años tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer, pero resultó que no lo tenía tan claro como yo creía.

Derek se lame el resto de mahonesa que le ha caído por la palma de la mano y se chupa el dedo pulgar. Es todo asquerosamente descuidado pero dirigido a provocar un cortocircuito neural en Stiles. 

-¿Siempre quisiste ser arquitecto? –pregunta.

Derek asiente antes de tragar un bocado del sándwich de pollo.

-En casa siempre había planos por todos lados y en verano solíamos acompañar a mi padre en la construcción de viviendas en zonas desfavorecida. No sé, nunca he querido hacer otra cosa. 

Es otra persona que no duda de las cosas que hace y de lo que es, la envidia es instintiva y familiar a estar alturas. Stiles se acomoda en su parte de la manta, se echa hacia atrás apoyando el peso en los brazos.

-¿Estudiaste en Nueva York?

-Harvard –juega con la manzana pasándola de un lado a otro.

-Definitivamente soy masoquista –suspira con teatralidad.- Salir contigo no hace nada bueno por mis complejos.

Derek le mira como si hubiese dicho algo muy estúpido. Se pasa una mano por el pelo y dirige la vista al frente.

-No digas tonterías –dice, después de un silencio tenso.

-Eras un adolescente que construía casas para pobres, graduado en Harvard, estás diseñando una casa para tu hermana. No voy a hablar de tu físico porque confío en que tienes espejos en casa y no puedes estar tan ciego.

Se ahorra el resto de las cosas que piensa sobre él porque no son cumplidos precisamente.

Stiles contempla con regocijo el rubor que colorea las mejillas de Derek. Tuerce la cabeza levemente hacia Stiles y la luz del sol juega con sus ojos, tienen un brillo cristalino, cambiando constantemente de verde a gris. Stiles le sostiene la mirada. Hoy no le apetece tanto destrozarle la cara. Objetivamente es una gran cara. 

Se humedece los labios y Derek sigue el movimiento con la mirada lenta y concentrada. 

-Mi padre suele decir que ser arquitecto no es todo lo que soy –dice, en voz baja.

-¿Eres otras cosas? –Stiles imita el tono.

-Supongo.

Stiles es incapaz de odiar este momento. Debería, pero le cuesta que toda esta intimidad que ha surgido de pronto no le atraiga. No aparta la vista cuando Derek comienza a inclinarse despacio y con una especie de cautela en la mirada.

El golpe es seco y los brazos le ceden cuando cae. El dolor se propaga por todo el lado izquierdo de su cara. Unas manos le sostienen la cabeza con delicadeza y alguien no deja de llamarle por su nombre.

-Stiles –un par de dedos le rozan alrededor del ojo y Stiles aparta la cabeza con rapidez.- Stiles, abre los ojos.

Siente la zona alrededor del ojo latirle, aprieta los párpados, y obedece. Su campo de visión se limita a la derecha, borrosa por las lágrimas que se le están acumulando en los ojos.

-No veo. Dios mío, me he quedado ciego –exclama, angustiado.

Derek no ahoga del todo la carcajada. Cuando Scott vuelva a insistir en lo horrible que es esto que le está haciendo Stiles, le dirá que cuando su mejor amigo estaba tendido en el suelo después de haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza el muy desalmado tuvo las santas narices de reírse.

-No, idiota –nota la mano que le sujeta por la nuca.- Abre el otro ojo también.

Stiles los cierra de nuevo. Parpadea y los abre. Al otro lado hay una pareja de adolescentes con un frisbee en la mano y con expresión culpable. 

-Arg –se queja.

Derek le coge de una mano y con otra sujetándole por la espalda le ayuda a incorporarse. La cabeza le duele en pálpitos continuos y que empeoran por segundos. Ve la sangre en la mano izquierda de Derek y le agarra de la muñeca.

-¿Estoy sangrando? –pregunta horrorizado.

-Vamos al hospital –dice Derek, se zafa de las manos de Stiles y empieza a recoger los restos de su picnic.

La chica de la pareja de agresores se ofrece a llevarles. El hospital no está a más de diez minutos andando, pero Stiles informa que si tienen que ir andando tendrá que ser con Derek llevándole en brazos.

Ya en el hospital y después de aceptar las mil y unas disculpas de los adolescentes, les hacen esperar lo que a Stiles le parecen horas en una sala rodeado de gente moqueando y tosiendo y un hombre al que juraría que está a punto de darle un infarto. Le dan una gasa para que se tape la herida hasta que un médico pueda verle. Stiles la aprieta con dedo temblorosos y poca fuerza.

-Déjame –dice Derek. 

Stiles le deja apartar la mano y aprieta la gasa presionando con los dedos alrededor de la herida. Va a justificar este momento de debilidad a la pérdida de sangre, el mareo y el dolor.

-No dejes que se me acerquen con una aguja –le pide.

-No creo que sea para tanto.

Es la madre de Scott la que aparece por las puertas dobles de la zona de urgencias. Entre ella y Derek le ayudan a la ventarse y le sujetan por los codos sin necesidad, pero Stiles lo agradece. Melissa le obliga a sentarse en el centro de una camilla, con los pies colgando y a explicarle qué ha pasado.

-Al menos esta vez no te has roto nada –dice, mientras limpia la herida y la zona alrededor.

-Dos veces –sisea.- Cualquiera que te oiga pensaría que me paso por aquí una vez al mes por lo menos.

-Stiles –le interrumpe, con serenidad.- Va a haber que darte puntos.

-No –se tapa con la mano, horrorizado.

-Solo un par.

Melissa convence a Derek, que se había mantenido pegado a la pared y todo lo lejos posible de la camilla, para que se acerque, le coge de la muñeca y ofrece su mano a Stiles.

-No te va a doler –dice, con condescendencia,- pero si te sirve de consuelo, aprieta cuando te duela.

No es tanto el dolor como la sensación de que hay una aguja atravesándole la piel, demasiado cerca de su ojo para estar tranquilo y seguro. Derek se deja apretar la mano por los dedos sudorosos de Stiles sin inmutarse. No le suelta hasta que Melissa no le pone antiséptico con mucho cuidado y una tirita.

-¿Es necesario? –señala Stiles con un dedo.

-Sí, si no quieres que te quede una cicatriz –ordena, le da una caja que supone son pastillas para el dolor.- Pide cita con tu médico de cabecera para que te los quite en una semana, procura tener la zona siempre seca y no vuelvas por aquí.

-Gracias –musita.

-Tu padre te espera fuera.

-¿Qué? –grita.

-No creo que tengas una contusión, pero quería informarle por si se te olvidaba decirle lo del mareo y el golpe en la cabeza.

Stiles farfulla entre dientes sobre padres sobreprotectores con Derek caminando a su lado sin hacer amago de ayudarle. En efecto, su padre espera con el coche patrulla en la entrada que hay al lado de las de las ambulancias. Su expresión preocupada se disipa al instante cuando le ve andando por sí solo. Frunce las cejas en un claro gesto de confusión cuando se fija en Derek a su lado.

-Vas a ir directo a casa –dice su padre.- Scott te irá a ver después y estará contigo hasta que termine mi turno.

Está tan cansado y aliviado de ver a su padre que le da igual que le trate como a un adolescente delante de Derek. 

-Derek –saluda su padre.

-Sheriff.

Su padre tiene esa mirada que significa que habrá más preguntas después, cuando Stiles esté en plena capacidad de sus facultades y estén solos. Las cejas de su padre se arquean cómicamente cuando ve la cesta de picnic. Obviamente será una conversación sencilla dado que acaba de unir los puntos. Son muy evidentes, y aunque no fuese así, su padre no es Sheriff por su cara bonita.

-Puedo llevar a Stiles a casa y acercarte a algún lugar –ofrece su padre.

-No hace falta –asegura.- Puedo caminar hasta La Librería.

-De acuerdo.

Su padre mete la cesta en el maletero del coche, ayuda a Stiles a sentarse en el lado del copiloto y espera hasta que tiene el cinturón de seguridad abrochado. Stiles apoya la cabeza en el reposa cabezas y cierra los ojos. 

 

*

 

-Eh, Stiles, no te duermas –Scott le da golpecitos con el dedo índice en el costado.

Stiles se contrae y le da un manotazo en el brazo.

-No tengo ninguna contusión.

-Ya, pero podrías.

Stiles quería jugar a algo, pero Scott ha declarado que no iba a dejarle jugar mientras le doliese la cabeza. No ha importado que Stiles le haya asegurado que no le duele tanto. Ha metido el disco de Los Goonies en el DVD, se ha sentado al lado de Stiles y no ha dejado de incordiarle durante la última hora. Ni siquiera le ha dejado ir solo al baño.

-¿Qué tal va tu plan? –pregunta Scott, con una indiferencia que no se cree nadie y mucho menos Stiles.

-¿De verdad te interesa?

Scott se encoge de hombros.

-Eres mi mejor amigo. No vas a dejar de hacer tonterías por mucho que me oponga a ello, pero no va a dejar de interesarme.

-Guau, Scott. No sé si sentirme conmovido o pegarte una patada en el culo.

-No seas idiota –le da con el puño en el brazo.

-Sabes qué, si no fuese un capullo y un cerdo sería el tío perfecto –confiesa, todavía le afecta la pérdida de sangre, la impresión de los puntos y el cóctel de pastillas que le han hecho tomar en el hospital.

-¿Y si es un tío perfecto?

Confía en Scott para cuestionar lo que otros no se atreven. 

-No lo es. Además, siento romper tu burbuja, pero la gente perfecta no existe, Scott.

-Ya lo sé.

-Sería aburridísimo –dice.

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya gente que sea perfecta.

-Como tú y Allison –la voz le sale amarga y resentida.

Si hay alguien que merece cosas perfectas en el mundo ese es Scott. Es solo que a veces Scott cree que si para él las cosas funcionan, debe ser así para el resto. Las únicas cosas perfectas que Stiles tienen son él y su padre, pero no porque lo sean realmente, les quiere tanto que no pueden ser de otro modo. 

Scott se sonríe.

-Allison y yo no somos perfectos. Pero para mí ella lo es, ¿lo entiendes? No es que no tenga cosas que me saquen de mis casillas, pero si no fuese todas esas cosas, incluso las imperfecciones, no sería ella. No creería que, al menos para mí, es perfecta.

-No tiene sentido –dice Stiles.

-Claro que no lo tiene, pero no deja de ser cierto.

-Lo que tú digas.

Stiles choca su hombro contra el de Scott y este le devuelve el gesto.

-Lo que quiero decir –prosigue Scott,- es que tal vez sí sea un capullo, y puede que hasta un cerdo, pero eso no significa que no pueda ser un gran tío. La gente no es todo imperfecciones.

-Ya, pero es que resulta que en este caso no compensa.

-Ya sé que te da igual, pero creo que te equivocas.

Stiles se hunde entre los cojines con los que Scott le ha rodeado nada más llegar.

-¿Te acuerdas como fueron esas semanas después de que desapareciese? –murmura.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, por eso te lo digo.

 

*

 

Su padre no le deja conducir esa mañana al trabajo y le obliga a darle las llaves del Jeep para que uno de sus ayudantes lo vayan a recoger más tarde. Al levantarse tenía la tirita arrugada y medio despegada y las únicas que había por casa eran de naves espaciales. Está seguro de que las compró como un chiste, pero ahora no tiene gracia.

Stiles se pasa toda la mañana soportando a los clientes que tienen la confianza para preguntarle qué le ha pasado y a los que le miran de reojo. Lee mensajes de sus amigos y se maldice cada vez que le vibra en el bolsillo del pantalón porque hay un a voz en su cabeza que le dice que ese debe de ser Derek por fin. No lo es nunca.

Pasa su hora de descanso y come sin ganas mientras se mensajea con Lydia. A medida que pasan las horas pierde la esperanza de saber algo de Derek. Jonah asume que su mal humor se debe al pequeño accidente que sufrió ayer y no a la innecesaria decepción que le provoca que Derek no le haya mandado ni un mísero mensaje para preocuparse por su estado. 

A media tarde el dolor de cabeza es tan intenso que necesita esconderse un momento en la oficina de Jonah con las luces apagadas hasta que las pastillas hacen efecto.

-Stiles –Jonah da un golpe suave en la puerta y abre para colar la cabeza.- Tienes visita.

Ver a Derek ahí plantado no hace nada por mitigar su enfado. Jonah señala a Stiles con un gesto nada disimulado que se siente en el taburete que hay en el rincón contra la pared dentro de la barra. Derek se sienta al otro lado.

-¿Qué tal la cabeza? –tantea.

-Mal –lo último que le apetece es fingir, con suerte Derek achacará su comportamiento al dolor de cabeza.

-He estado con Laura y Cora en San Francisco y me he dejado el teléfono en casa –dice.

No le importa lo equivocado que sea sentirse aliviado. Si Stiles se ajustase a los detalles y limitaciones de su plan le daría igual. Lo lógico sería pensar que es una excusa, y si la cabeza no estuviese a punto de estallarle Stiles creería que no es más que eso. Pero Derek suena sincero y su disculpa es honesta y Stiles decide que por una vez se va a permitir creerle del todo.

Se disculpa cinco minutos para hablar con Jonah.

-Vamos, te llevo a casa –le dice, y tiene la sudadera que ha traído Stiles esta mañana.

-Aún me quedan un par de horas –pero se está levantando y saliendo de la barra en un minuto.

-Tu jefe dice que llevas una hora metido en la oficina.

Stiles se deja llevar hasta el coche que hay aparcado frente a la ferretería. El asiento de cuero es lo más cómodo que ha encontrado su culo desde que se ha levantado esta mañana de la cama. Derek conduce despacio y Stiles supone que Jonah le ha dado su dirección porque no le ha preguntado y es más o menos el mismo recorrido que hace cuando y vuelve de Coffea.

-Ya hemos llegado –dice Derek, y Stiles abre los ojos un poco avergonzado por haberse quedado traspuesto.

-Gracias.

-¿Vas a estar bien? 

-Sí –sonríe pequeño y sin ganas.- Nada que un montón de horas de sueño no puedan arreglar.

Se apresura a salir del coche antes de decir o peor, hacer algo de lo que más tarde pueda arrepentirse.

 

*

 

El viernes Derek se presenta en Coffea cinco minutos antes de su hora de descanso.

-Necesito un favor –implora.

Es así como Stiles termina con un café y un sándwich de jamón y queso en Pack.

-El cumpleaños de Cora es en tres días, siempre ha querido un gato –le cuenta.- Mi madre me dijo que viniese aquí y que el dueño es tu mejor amigo.

-Ese es Scott –confirma Stiles.

La cara de Scott cuando les ve es todo un poema. Stiles está a punto de sacar el teléfono móvil y hacerle una foto para la posteridad. Le lanza una mirada significativa a Stiles y él le saca la lengua.

-Derek necesita un minino para su hermana –anuncia.

Scott le pregunta a Derek si quiere alguna raza en especial, aunque le deja claro que la mayoría de gatos en la protectora son callejeros o gatos enfermos a los que abandonaron. Habla de ellos como si fuesen extras de una película de Disney. Se pasean contemplando las jaulas escuchando todas las historias que Scott tiene que contar sobre los gatos. Los persas captan la atención de Derek y se para frente a ellos.

Stiles ojea las jaulas a una distancia prudencial. Su mirada se cruza con el único calicó en la sala. Se acuclilla frente al gato. Le mira con ojos amarillo verdoso espeluznantes y Stiles siente una extraña conexión con el animal que no sabe explicar. Hasta que reconoce la mirada de un enemigo. El gato le observa abrir la jaula y no opone resistencia cuando Stiles lo coge entre las manos y le saca.

-Lo he encontrado –dice.

El gato sisea como si le hubiesen enviado desde el mismo infierno y lanza las zarpas contra los brazos desnudos de Stiles y cualquier parte que pueda arrancar con las uñas. Scott dice después que Stiles soltó un alarido, pero es un grito de guerra muy masculino que promete sufrimiento y que mete el miedo en el cuerpo de los enemigos. Aprovecha los fervientes movimientos del gato para lanzarlo a un lado cuando no tiene las garras enganchadas a su camiseta o la piel.

-¡Stiles! –grita Scott, y sale corriendo a rescatar el gato.

-Oh Dios mío, estoy bastante seguro de que el único que está sangrando soy yo –espeta.

-Tranquilo, Archer –Scott sujeta el gato entre los brazos y le habla en tono meloso.

Stiles está sangrando y ni siquiera sabe de dónde procede. Siente el fantasma de las uñas en los brazos. 

-Ya sabes dónde está el botiquín –dice Scott, acariciando a Archer, que parece que no haya acabado de masacras los brazos de Stiles.

Derek le sigue a la oficina de Scott. Stiles cierra la puerta con fuerza y saca el pequeño maletín de primeros auxilios del armario. Coge el bote de alcohol y el paquete de algodón. Se mira los brazos.

-Parezco salido de la Boda Roja.

Moja un pedazo de algodón con alcohol y lo aplica en uno de los arañazos.

-La madre que me parió –se queja entre dientes.

Derek se ríe de esa forma en la que Stiles ha aprendido que no es de él. Es una de esas risas que solo surgen cuando le estás cogiendo cariño a alguien. Stiles no opone ningún tipo de resistencia cuando Derek le sujeta por los hombros y le hace sentarse al borde del escritorio. Moja otro trozo de algodón y sostiene el brazo derecho de Stiles por la muñeca. Desinfecta cada herida con cuidado y precisión, limpiando los restos de sangre. Stiles contempla su expresión concentrada con curiosidad.

-Deberías llevarte ese gato.

-¿El persa? –gira su brazo y continúa limpiando.

-No, el seguidor de Satán.

Derek niega con la cabeza, pero Stiles advierte la curvatura hacia arriba de sus labios.

-En serio, se llevaría fenomenal con tu hermana. Sería un amor a primera vista nacido del odio que ambos sienten por mí.

Derek alza la vista, frunce el entrecejo.

-Cora no te odia –comienza a curar los arañazos que tiene en el brazo izquierdo.

-Vale, tal vez odio es una palabra muy fuerte. Pero no soy su persona favorita. Aunque reconozco que el sentimiento es mutuo.

-No entiendo nada –y suena a que tampoco le importa encontrarle sentido a lo que está diciendo.

-Créeme, colega. Somos enemigos desde tiempos inmemorables.

Derek ladea la cabeza a un lado, deja de frotar con el algodón y vuelve a mirar a Stiles.

-Eres el Capitán Mierdecilla –dice, atónito.

-¿Nos estamos insultando? –Stiles espera que sea así, sería una batalla que ganaría por goleada.

-No, Cora te solía llamar así –explica.- No pensé que erais la misma persona.

-Me halaga que me pusiese un nombre, aunque sea uno tan ofensivo.

Stiles debería haber pensado en un mote, toda némesis lo merece. Perra Infernal. No, suena demasiado evidente y poco original. Se lo consultará a Scott y Erica después.

-Estuve a punto de darte una paliza –comenta Derek con ligereza.- Un día Cora vino a casa y se encerró en su habitación a llorar. Lo único que conseguí sonsacarle fue que el Capitán Mierdecilla la había humillado delante de todo el mundo. No me dijo el qué, pero cuando juré que te rompería las piernas se enfadó conmigo y me gritó que lo último que necesitaba era que su hermano mayor la defendiera. Siempre ha sido muy orgullosa.

-No lo recuerdo –murmura Stiles.

-No tiene importancia.

En realidad sí lo recuerda. Al menos no los detalles, o lo que le dijo. Sabe que Cora era de las únicas personas que podía ser igual de hiriente que él y que ambos odiaban que el otro tuviese la última palabra cuando se enfrentaban. Con el paso del tiempo y una mirada más objetiva y madura Stiles reconoce que todas esas peleas verbales son infantiles, pero no le cuesta creer que a Cora le doliese porque a él también le afectaba. Y para Cora era aún peor que Stiles fuese un año menor que ella y que no tuviese problema en plantarle cara. Cora no era el prototipo de chica mala de película de instituto, era sólo alguien en el que Stiles concentró su ira en un momento determinado y que la devolvió tal como la recibió. A veces era divertido y otras no tanto.

Y lo peor no es el recuerdo. Es la imagen de un Derek más joven y desgarbado dispuesto a defender el honor de su hermana pequeña. Es asquerosamente adorable.

-Ya está –dice Derek.- Me temo que Scott no tiene tiritas a juego con la tuya.

La tirita de hoy sigue con la temática espacial, planetas con sus respectivas lunas. Derek alza una mano y roza con los nudillos el cuello de la camiseta de Stiles.

-Tienes un arañazo –explica, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Stiles se queda muy quieto mientras Derek acaricia el arañazo que sigue la línea de su clavícula con la yema de un dedo. Ha sido consciente de la cercanía durante todo el tiempo, pero de pronto parece que la distancia que les separa es menor y puede oler perfectamente su colonia y el olor que se te pega a la ropa una vez que pasas el tiempo suficiente en la protectora.

Al estar apoyado en la mesa la diferencia de estatura es leve y pone a Derek a una altura superior. Stiles le mira, sigue la trayectoria de sus ojos, como no le mira más allá del cuello y la boca. Aguanta la respiración y piensa, _venga, hazlo, hazlo, bésame._ Puede adivinar que quiere hacerlo, pero no entiende por qué no lo ha hecho ya, por qué parece dudar justo ahora. El tiempo se estrecha lento entre el momento que Stiles decide que si quiere que esto ocurra, porque debe de pasar ya, va a tener que tomar la iniciativa él mismo.

Recorta la distancia en un movimiento rápido. Le roza los labios una vez y se separa expectante. Trata de mirarle a los ojos, pero Derek aún no ha alzado la vista y tiene un momento en el que teme haberse precipitado y estropeado todo. Derek le besa entonces, con más firmeza, extiende la mano sobre su cuello y clava las puntas de los dedos en su nuca. Stiles se permite un delirante y triunfal _por fin_ y se aferra con las manos a la camiseta de Derek. 

Se han besado antes, pero es la primera vez que Derek le besa así. Lento y absurdamente casto y Stiles tiene la estúpida idea de lo diferente que hubiese sido si lo hubiesen hecho así desde el principio. 

-Debería volver al trabajo –susurra Stiles al separarse.

Derek se aparta rápidamente y cabizbajo. Guarda todo en el botiquín mientras Stiles revisa sus nuevas heridas. 

Scott les espera en la recepción junto a Mandy y arquea inquisitivamente las cejas. Stiles niega con la cabeza una vez. Derek le informa que tiene intención de volver a por Archer en un par de días y Scott le informa de todo lo que necesitará para llevar a cabo la adopción.

Siguen en silencio de vuelta a Coffea. Stiles sabe que a veces el momento después de un primer beso es incómodo para todo el mundo. La razones son múltiples, desde un beso horrible, a una vergüenza repentina o a no saber qué demonios decir sin que sea porque ha sido un mal beso. Stiles espera que el silencio de Derek sea por los dos últimos motivos u otro igualmente positivo y no porque Stiles besa fatal. No necesita añadir nada más a la humillación que ya tiene superada.

Sea como sea, cuando Derek para frente a la esquina a la derecha de Coffea. Stiles decide que lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es seguir sus instintos y ser un poco impulsivo.

-¿Te veo mañana? –pregunta, carga de esperanza cada palabra. 

Derek hace un ruido que Stiles decide significa que sí.

-Derek –le llama.

Cuando se gira Stiles se mueve sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y le bese. No calcula del todo bien la distancia y termina besándole en la comisura de los labios, pero le parece mejor así. 

-Hasta mañana –dice antes de cerrar la puerta del coche.

 

*

 

-¡Aleluya! –exclama Erica.

-Un beso no significa que esté enamorado de ti –señala Lydia innecesariamente.

-Ya lo sé –replica Stiles.

-Yo solo quiero agradecer que lo mantuvieseis para todos los público –dice Scott.

-Te doy cien pavos si consigues montártelo con él en su oficina –le reta Isaac.

 

*

 

El domingo por la noche Stiles se encuentra sentado en las gradas del viejo campo de lacrosse del instituto. 

-¿Es aquí a donde traías a tus ligues?

-Sólo a los que valían la pena –dice, la expresión de su rostro es impasible.

-Aw.

Stiles parpadea sugestivamente y Derek pone los ojos en blanco. 

-Eras el atleta estrella, ¿verdad? –la mayor parte del tiempo Stiles finge desconocer todos los detalles que sabe sobre Derek.

-Solía jugar al futbol americano.

-Quiero recalcar como no has negado lo del atleta estrella.

Derek sonríe.

-Seguro que te colabas en sus habitaciones por las noches trepando por las enredaderas.

-No soy Edward Cullen o un pervertido –defiende con una risa.

-Son la misma cosa –aclara Stiles airadamente.- Por favor, dime que no fuiste rey del baile de fin de curso.

-No era un prototipo, Stiles.

-Oigo lo que dices, pero no me lo creo –canturrea.

-Nunca me colé en la habitación de nadie por la ventana –enumera,- y nunca fui rey del baile de fin de curso y ser un atleta estrella como tú dices me convirtió en el tipo más popular del instituto.

Stiles le da una palmadita en la mano y mantiene el contacto durante unos segundos más, tan solo la punta de los dedos rozando el dorso de la mano de Derek.

-Sigues haciéndome sentir inadecuado –confiesa.

-Sigues diciendo idioteces –replica Derek.

-Scott y yo estábamos en el equipo de lacrosse –durante las vacaciones de verano los banquillos de los equipos se guardan en el gimnasio, pero aún sabe de memoria la localización exacta.- Solíamos pasarnos los partidos con el culo pegado al banquillo. Scott tenía asma y siempre había alguien mejor que nosotros en el equipo. La mitad del equipo tuvo que caer enfermo con un virus para que pudiésemos jugar un partido completo y ni aquello nos reportó la gloria.

-Qué exagerado.

-Dijo la estrella del equipo.

Derek le propina un golpe juguetón con la rodilla. 

Intercambian anécdotas e historias sobre el instituto hasta la medianoche. De vuelta al aparcamiento Derek le pone al día con los últimos acontecimientos relativos a la boda. Los dos acordaron encontrarse aquí, así que Stiles se apoya en el Jeep y Derek le sigue con un movimiento fluido.

El beso tiene la misma intención que el primero, pero Stiles no pretende que continúe ni por asomo la mitad de inocente. Amaga con los dientes un mordisco al tiempo que Derek se separa un milímetro y luego acaricia con la lengua. Derek le ataca y le presiona contra el Jeep. Stiles siente la tensión en la espina dorsal, el roce eléctrico de los dedos de Derek al colarse debajo de la camiseta y tocarle los costados. El ruido que hace al respirar es intenso y Stiles no cree haber oído un sonido más erótico en toda su vida.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Cora –murmura Derek, el aliento le golpea en la boca, caliente y húmedo y Stiles quiere perseguirlo con la lengua.

-¿Pásalo bien? 

Derek le roba un beso, más dulce y breve.

-Te veo el martes.

Esa noche le cuesta conciliar el sueño.

 

*

 

-Así que Derek Hale –dice su padre, mientras engulle unos sanos huevos revueltos.

-Papá –suplica Stiles.

-Sólo iba a decir que es un buen chico.

Si hay alguien con el don de hacerle sentir culpable incluso siendo un gran apoyo a parte de Scott ese es su padre. Quien no debe acostumbrarse a la idea de Stiles y Derek.

-No es nada serio –dice.

Su padre le lanza una mirada incrédula, pero ya sea por lo evidente que es que Stiles no quiere continuar hablando de ello o porque prefiere concederle la sensación de seguridad para atacar después, Stiles lo agradece.

 

*

 

Durante el lunes procura no pensar en lo que echa de menos a Derek. Es una sensación inquietante que achaca a verle prácticamente todos los días aunque sean los cinco minutos en los que viene a por café y tarda en ser atendido. Scott y Allison se pasan hacia la hora del cierre. Stiles descubre a Scott mirándole en silencio, como si supiese que algo anda mal pero no puede acertar el qué.

Por la noche recibe un mensaje.

_Mañana será imposible vernos._

Stiles está seguro de que la decepción es la ilusión de lo que supone que debe de sentir y no algo real.

 

*

 

Le despierta un ruido en la ventana. Es un repiqueteo pequeño. Una, dos, tres veces. Stiles intenta enfocar la vista en la oscuridad a la vez que busca a tientas el bate que esconde debajo de la cama. Lo aferra por la empuñadura y se baja de la cama con sigilo. Las manos le sudan y el bate se le resbala y tiene que asegurar el agarre con dedos temblorosos. 

-Que no sea un loco con una motosierra, por favor –reza.

Otro golpe le asusta y le hace trastabillar. Se acerca un poco más esgrimiendo el bate en alto. Al otro lado de la ventana Derek, encaramado al árbol le saluda con una mano. Stiles deja el bate en la esquina y abre la ventana.

-Oh Dios mío, por casi me da un infarto.

-Cuando iba al instituto las chicas dejaban las ventanas abiertas para que me colase por las noches –le echa en cara con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Por increíble que te parezca, sería peor despertar y verte ahí acechando entre las sombras.

Stiles se aparta y observe perplejo como maniobra y se mueve Derek para entrar por la ventana.

-Para ser algo que no has hecho nunca se te da bastante bien –dice.

Derek se limpia las perneras del pantalón con aire descuidado.

-Allanando la casa del Sheriff –comenta Stiles.- Ya sabes, el hombre que es La Ley, literalmente.

-Cállate –murmura Derek a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Stiles cierra la boca en un mohín que Derek besa esbozando una sonrisa contra sus labios. Derek le rodea la cintura con los brazos y Stiles le sujeta la cara entre las manos. Echan a andar hacia detrás. Stiles pierde el equilibrio y cae con muy poco estilo dando un bote, mientras Derek demuestra que sus reflejos son superiores y evita la caída. Se tapa la cara con un brazo y nota a Derek tumbarse en el hueco vacío a su lado.

Derek busca su mano y entrelaza sus dedos cuando la encuentra. Acaricia los nudillos con las yemas de los dedos.

Stiles siente náuseas.

 

*

 

-Rápido, café.

-¿Quieres que persiga a ese coche? –pregunta, pero ya ha puesto la carga en la cafetera y está calentando una jarra de leche.- Sabes, creía que solo me querías por mi cuerpo, pero en realidad es el café, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que ya no tengo que fingir que me gustas.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. A un lado Erica se ha atragantado con una galleta de limón y está tosiendo un pulmón. El miedo es irracional y apenas le paraliza un par de segundos, pero Stiles tiene que respirar hondo antes de darse la vuelta y encarar a Derek. 

-Gracias a Dios, ahora no me sentiré tan culpable por estar contigo solo por tu cuerpo.

Derek extiende una mano y coge el café. 

-Eres como esa canción de Christina Aguilera –suspira Derek.

Le provoca una carcajada sonora e inesperada y Stiles sienta la sonrisa que se le queda después, estúpida y maravillada.

-Dios mío –dice Stiles.

-Hasta luego –se despide con un brillo prometedor en la mirada.

Stiles le ve marchar hacia La Librería. Cora le espera en la puerta y entrelaza sus brazos tirando de él calle abajo. Les observa hasta que cambian de rumbo en una esquina y no pude verles más.

-¿Qué? –pregunta, Erica está taladrándole con los ojos.

-Nada –levanta las manos.

No. No es nada. Pero es preferible cree que lo es.

 

*

 

Scott tiene un grupo de voluntarios con un calendario con los horarios en diferentes colores para pasear a los perros. Sin embargo, una vez a la semana se las ingenia para manipular a alguien para que lo haga con él. Es por eso que Stiles e Isaac acompañan a Scott el domingo a dar una vuelta por la reserva. En realidad el único que se ve arrastrado a esta situación es Stiles, a Isaac le encantan los perros y los adoptaría a todos. Stiles marca su límite en un solo perro, Walker Ranger, que es básicamente uno de los pocos animales que tolera.

-Y su padre dice que debería poder ofrecerle algo más –dice Scott, en tono lastimero.- Toda esta conversación tuvo lugar en la sala de armas.

Stiles quiere a Allison como a una hermana, pero su padre es un psicópata. Una cosa es que te guste la caza y otra que tengas una habitación del tamaño de la primera planta de la casa de Stiles con las paredes forradas de armas y artilugios que le hacen parecer uno de los personajes de El Señor de la Guerra. Durante un tiempo Scott y él sospecharon que era una traficante de armas o que pertenecía a la mafia y se lo hicieron saber al Sheriff, porque de verdad, no era normal. Su padre lo investigó tras meses de soportar historias rocambolescas sobre qué podía hacer un tipo de mediana edad con tanto armamento. Descubrió que tenía licencias para todas las armas y les dijo a Scott y Stiles en términos poco amigables que si no dejaban de husmear en los asuntos de Chris Argent les dejaría pasar un par de noches en el calabozo. 

El hecho es que Scott nunca le ha gustado y se molestó en dejarlo claro desde el principio. Y da igual lo bueno que sea Scott, porque Argent debería estar agradecido de que su hija encontrase el amor de su vida en alguien como Scott. Es la persona más noble y decente que conoce y lleva año soportando los desprecios pasivo agresivo a los que le somete el padre de Allison. Chris Argent piensa que Scott es demasiado poco para su hija. Scott lo sabe y Allison lo sabe. Todo el mundo lo sabe, y a pesar de ello Scott no deja de esforzarse por ganarse un mínimo de cariño que esté dispuesto a darle ese tempano de hielo que Allison tiene por progenitor. 

-Ese hombre no tiene corazón –insiste Stiles,- y es por eso por lo que no te quiere y nunca lo hará, Scott.

Isaac emite un ruidillo de asentimiento. 

-Y qué si no te acepta nunca, tampoco es el fin del mundo –dice Isaac.

-O siempre puedes comprarte unas cuantas pistolas –propone Stiles.- Quien sabe, igual el camino a su corazón es un buen revolver.

Walker Ranger tira de la correa y Stiles tiene que sujetar con las dos manos para que no le tire al suelo. Es algo que el orgullo y las rodillas de Stiles no necesitan que se repita.

-Acabas de decir que no tiene corazón –le recuerda Scott.

-De acuerdo, lo tiene, pero es uno que bombea pólvora.

-Poético –señala Isaac.

Unos cuantos de los perros más adelantados se ponen a ladrar y enredan las correas. Scott les silba y les grita al tiempo que Stiles y Scott pelean por separar las correas peleando para que no se les escapen. Unos metros más adelante los perros revoletean alrededor de una figura que Stiles reconocería a cualquier distancia y en cualquier parte.

-Mierda –murmura.

-¡Derek! –grita Scott, agita la mano con una sonrisa diabólica que le hace ver con una nueva luz por qué Chris Argent tiene tanto problemas con él.

Derek se mueve fácilmente entre los perros que ahora que están cerca, Stiles comprueba que no tienen intención de arrancarle ninguna extremidad. Lleva unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta con el logotipo del instituto en el pecho, los auriculares le cuelga a ambos lados. Stiles va a tener que hacer esfuerzos titánicos para olvidar la imagen de todo ese sudor que le brilla en el cuello y le ha mojado el pelo de manera que se le pega a la nuca y la frente. A Stiles se le pega la ropa al cuerpo y se pone tan rojo que parece una langosta. 

Es todo tan injusto.

-Scott –saluda Derek, rasca a uno de los perros entre las orejas.- Stiles.

-Ey –dice, es tan patético que siente a sus amigos no se ríen tan solo para concederle cierta sensación de dignidad.

-Isaac Lahey –se presenta Isaac, estrechan las manos brevemente.

-El consejero estudiantil –dice Derek.- Laura me ha hablado de ti.

-Espero que todo sean cosas buenas –se ríe Isaac.

Stiles no es capaz de seguir el hilo de la conversación. Toda su voluntad se ve enfocada en no saltar y trepar a Derek como si fuese un árbol, con amigos o sin ellos delante. Se imagina lamiéndole el sudor del cuello y enredando los dedos en el pelo, tirando de él y amagando un beso, mordiéndole la barbilla. En serio, deberían darle un premio por limitarse a fantasea. 

-Es un ex policía –explica Scott, Derek está arrodillado frente a Walker Ranger, le frota detrás de las orejas.- Stiles bautizó a toda una camada cuando era pequeño.

Derek alza la vista hacia Stiles, le sonríe de tal modo que siente que Scott e Isaac no deberían mirar.

-El único que sigue de servicio es John Mcclane –dice, y en la periferia de su mirada ve a Isaac llevarse una mano a la cara.

Se levanta con agilidad y acaricia una oreja, Walker Ranger ladea la cabeza complacido. 

-Os dejo que sigáis con vuestro paseo –se aparta del camino y frena a Stiles con una mano en la cintura cuando echan a andar. Se inclina y murmura en su oído-: nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

Stiles asiente mecánicamente y Derek le da un pellizco antes de salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta. 

-Estás jodido –anuncia Isaac, Scott tiene esa mirada que preludia una idea.

-Ataca, Walker Ranger –ordena Stiles.

 

*

Durante la siguiente semana Derek no se pasa ni un día por la cafetería, demasiado ocupado con ayudar con los preparativos de la boda y en las horas que le dejan libre terminando unos planos para enviarlos a la oficina en Nueva York y tratando de contentar a toda la familia con la futura casa de Laura y su prometido. Todas las noches sin falta aparece en la ventana de Stiles. A partir de la segunda noche Stiles deja la ventana siempre abierta.

A veces charlan durante horas de lo que han hecho ese día, se atreven a hacer preguntas y a contestar a medias. Otras Stiles no le deja decir mucho más allá de _hola_ y ya le está besando y tirando de él con manos ansiosas. Es mucho mejor que dejarle hablar, le cuesta menos controlar y manejar la intimidad.

Stiles se aferra al recuerdo de aquellas primeras semanas después de que Derek desapareciese de su vida. A la ansiedad de un corazón roto y la sensación de abandono. Cada vez que Derek se aparta con algún gesto dulce, un roce juguetón de la nariz contra la suya o un beso en la mejilla que parece quebrar las defensas de Stiles se concentra en ello, en la noción de que esto está bien, que merecerá la pena cuando Derek esté sufriendo aunque sea la mitad de lo que é lo hizo.

Piensa _vete ya_ y _quédate_ y lo peor es que ni él mismo está seguro de lo que quiere.

 

*

 

Dan es originario de Beacon Hills, interino en la planta de pediatría en el hospital, pelirrojo y de sonrisa afable y el futuro marido de Laura Hale. En el último mes Stiles ha oído tantas historias sobre él que es como si le conocería desde hace años. Laura y él hacen una pareja adorable sin ser asquerosamente empalagosos y desde el principio Stiles puede ver que es el tipo paciente del que Derek le ha hablado. Le imagina repartiendo piruletas y regaliz rojo entre sus pequeños pacientes y curando enfermedades con la magia de su sonrisa.

Pasan un rato sentados en una de las mesas pegadas a la cristalera, cuchicheando y casi se comen una tarta de manzana entre los dos.

-Stiles, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –pregunta Laura, después de pagar.- Sabes dónde está la antigua casa de mis abuelos, ¿no? El cabezota de mi hermano lleva allí encerrado desde el amanecer y ha amenazado con una muerte horrible y dolorosa a cualquiera que se acerque –se sonríe y se atusa el pelo.- Pero estoy segura de que no ha llevado nada de comer y que no tiene ninguna intención de salir de allí hasta la noche, así que había pensado que quizás tú podrías llevarle un pedazo de esa tarta de manzana tan rica. Ya sabes, algo para amansar a la fiera.

-No quiero morir –declara Stiles.

-La amenaza iba dirigida a la familia, y tú no eres familia, Stiles.

El tono de Laura resulta menos agradable entonces y no concuerda con la manipulación que tan obviamente está intentando ejercer sobre Stiles. Él sabe algo sobre ello, claro. De todas formas acepta la propuesta de buena gana y espera que lo que sea que Laura pretendía, sea una prueba o no, haya sido superada.

Stiles se carga con el pedazo de tarta que ha sobrado, un café con leche y caramelo y su propio almuerzo y pone rumbo a la vieja casa. Tiene que aparcar a medio kilómetro y continuar el resto del camino andando. La puerta de entrada está ligeramente abierta. Se asoma al recibidor iluminado, las motas de polvo bailan por todas partes.

-¿Hola? –nada.

Se adentra en la casa, el suelo cruje bajo sus pies.

-¡Fuera! –grita Derek.

-Traigo café, adicto.

El salón es amplio y Derek está sentado en el centro contemplando el jardín a través del ventanal. Hay cuadernos a su alrededor, planos y papeles hechos pelotas y medio arrugados. Derek frunce el cejo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola, yo también me alegro de verte –Stiles hace un hueco entre los papeles y se sienta junto a Derek.- Toma, desagradecido.

Stiles extiende la tarta y el café con autoridad. Esta parte de la casa es más oscura y las paredes tienen las marcas de varios cuadros que estuvieron allí durante años. Hay una lámpara antigua y espeluznantemente fea en lo que Stiles asume que era una zona de comedor. 

-Stiles.

-¿Qué? 

Derek le besa con rapidez y corto sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. No hacen esto. No se besan descuidado y sin la pretensión de que no tenga la intención de convertirse en algo más. Comen en silencio y al terminar Derek vuelve a sus planos. Stiles le observa procurando no molestar.

-No entiendo nada –dice,- pero a mí me parece que esto está muy bien.

Señala uno de los planos, el papel arrugado en las puntas. Derek lo aparta y esconde debajo de otro montón de papeles que Stiles supone son rechazados.

-No importa, Laura lo odia –arranca la página en la que estaba trabajando del portafolio y la hace otra bola que se une al pequeño creciente montón.

-¿Y si no lo haces?

Puede que no sea un experto, pero Derek no parece feliz con la idea de diseñar el futuro hogar de Laura y Dan.

-Porque es mi hermana mayor –agacha la cabeza.- Mi padres van a construir la casa desde los cimientos, incluso Cora ha pintado un mural de la reserva de metro y medio para adornar una pared. Esto es lo único que sé hacer.

Su mano se mueve antes de que lo sepa y agarra la de Derek con fuerza. Aprieta.

-Empieza desde cero –aconseja.- Olvídate de los otros diseños. Piensa en la casa que querrías para Laura y Dan, en tus futuros sobrinos correteando y volviéndoles locos.

Apoya la barbilla en el hombro de Derek y le contempla el trazo del lapicero contra el papel, la forma que va tomando. Es la fachada que Derek imagina debería tener la casa de Laura. Stiles deja caer la frente y esconde la cabeza en la curvatura donde su cuello se encuentra con el hombro.

-No hay nada que no se te dé bien –declara.- Te odio.

A Derek le tiemblan los hombros y la espalda cuando se ríe. 

 

*

 

-Hoy me he encontrado con Talia Hale –dice su padre.

Stiles se para a medio camino de vuelta a su habitación.

-¿Tengo que decirte a quién he visto hoy? Porque veo mucha gente durante el día.

-No seas deliberadamente obtuso –le echa una mirada por encima de las gafas de leer que tiene que usar desde hace un par de años.

Se apoya en el marco de la puerta a esperar que su padre le diga lo que sea que le ronda la cabeza. 

-Hemos charlado un rato. Sobre su hijo y mi hijo-

-Que soy yo –interrumpe.

-Tiene la idea de que lo que sea que ocurre entre su hijo y tú –a Stiles le consuela que siga horrorizándole tener que hablar con él sobre este tipo de temas,- hay algo más serio que un romance de verano.

-Oh Dios mío –Stiles se tapa la cara con las manos.

La única manera en la que su padre suele soportar estas conversaciones es cuando la humillación que ocasiona a Stiles supera la suya. Es un padre cruel que disfruta del sufrimiento que puede infringir en su hijo.

-La última vez que te pregunte me dijiste que no era nada serio, ¿lo es?

-No –contesta, camuflando la respuesta entre las manos.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-¿Y Derek lo sabe? 

-¡Arg! –exclama Stiles y deja caer los brazos a los lados.-Me estás matando, papá

-¿Es porque vive en Nueva York? –inquiere su padre.- Porque hay gente que mantiene relaciones a distancia todo el tiempo.

-No, no, no. Esta conversación se ha acabado. ¡No! ¡No ha ocurrido nunca!

Stiles huye a la protección de su habitación. 

Su padre y la madre de Derek hablando sobre la relación de sus hijos. Y su Talia Hale piensa que esta cosa entre ellos va en serio es porque conoce lo suficiente a su hijo como para saber cuándo se implica del todo con alguien o lo trata como algo que no tiene fecha de caducidad. Lo cual es perfecto. Definitivamente lo es. Si Derek cree de verdad que esta relación va más allá de los tres meses del verano supone un cumplimiento del objetivo del plan de destruirle de Stiles.

Cada día lo tiene más fácil, y sin embargo, le resulta más difícil.

 

*

 

No quiere escuchar ni una sola palabra sobre el nuevo diseño y lo mucho que le está gustando a Laura y los ligeros cambios que le ha pedido que haga y lo encantado que está Dan con la imagen de la fachada y el tamaño del jardín. Quiere que se calle, que deje de empujar y tirar de las defensas de Stiles. Quiere ahogar el tono contento y energético de su voz, apagar el brillo de sus ojos.

Le tumba de un empujó en su cama y se sienta a ahorcadas sobre él. Derek le mira con la boca entreabierta y los ojos claros, tan honesto que por un momento Stiles lo lamenta. Le besa como recuerda que lo hicieron aquella vez, apresurado y húmedo. Derek toma el aire en una bocanada entrecortada y Stiles le muerde el labio.

-Quítate la ropa –exige, tira de la camiseta hacia arriba.

-Para, Stiles, para.

Stiles se aparta como si le hubiese electrificado.

-¿Vas a preguntarme si estoy seguro? –pregunta, apenas tiene control de la situación o lo que debería sentir ahora mismo. De todo lo que no debería sentir.

-No. Es solo que no me puedo quitar la ropa si estoy tumbado.

Levanta las caderas y Derek se incorpora lo necesario para deshacerse de la camiseta. Stiles busca el cordón del pantalón corto que se ha puesto Derek para salir a correr esa noche. Derek le coge de la cara con las manos y atrae su cara para continuar besándole. Se asegura de tener toda su atención para bajar las manos con una delicadeza tan innecesaria que Stiles emite una queja contra su boca. Derek se ríe y Stiles se mueve para que le quite la camiseta. 

Derek extiende la palma de la mano contra su pecho y Stiles se deshace. Es insoportable. La aprieta con ambas manos, agarra con una de la muñeca y la dirige a la entrepierna. Derek hace una mueca con la que Stiles ya está familiarizado. Es la que dice _no puedo creer que seas verdad_ de la forma más afectiva de la que es capaz. Stiles se inclina, apoya las manos en el cabecero y le mira fijamente. A veces Derek es más obstinado que él. Es de esas pocas cosas que puede reconocer abiertamente que le gustan de él.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –susurra Derek.

Stiles le besa con violencia. _Todo_ , piensa, lo que es una locura. Sería un error si Stiles se permitiese ser débil justo ahora, si cediese y tirase un par de fronteras más de las que ha edificado alrededor del corazón en el último año. Derek no es más que otro cuerpo debajo del suyo, caliente y tenso, con marcas e imperfecciones que puede rozar con los dedos.

-Estás demasiado bueno –farfulla.

Derek araña su espalda con las uñas y Stiles se retuerce. Lo nota duro y gira las caderas. 

-Jesús –murmura Derek, y arque la espalda persiguiendo la fricción.

-Stiles.

-En serio, ¿chistes malos? –extiende el cuello y Stiles le ataca con la boca, mordisqueando y lamiendo todo lo que puede.- No dejes marca.

Stiles sonríe y frota la nariz arrastrándola por la mandíbula. Derek le pone una mano en el cuello, presiona y guía sus movimientos. Con la otra le agarra del pelo y tira hacia atrás y le sujeta. Le obliga a mantener la mirada y Stiles se da cuenta de que habría sido una mejor opción dejarle hablar toda la noche apretado a su lado en su estrecha cama. Stiles cierra los ojos y Derek le besa, cuela la lengua y acaricia con ella las comisuras de sus labios.

Derek embiste con brusquedad y se muerde el labio. 

-¿Vas a correrte así? 

El gemido que se le escapa es el sonido más delicioso que jamás haya oído en toda su vida. De pronto las manos de Derek están en sus caderas, tirando del elástico del pantalón de pijama y los calzoncillos hasta los muslos, haciendo lo mismo con los suyos.

-Escupe –ordenad apresurado.

Stiles obedece. El contacto es vertiginoso y lo siente eléctrico en la espina dorsal. Hunde la cabeza en su cuello cuando siente la mano de Derek alrededor de los dos, moviéndose con urgencia y desacompasado pero imposiblemente perfecto.

-¿Y tú? 

-Capullo –gime Stiles, le muerde en el cuello y chupa para desquitarse.

Es abrumador sentir el latido acelerado de Derek contra los labios. Derek le clava los dedos en la cadera, se deshace bajo Stiles y exhala el aire en un suspiro que le pone la carne de gallina. Es un ser tan imposible que resume el movimiento de su mano, ejerce más presión y gira la muñeca. Stiles siente que le flaquean los brazos y las piernas y Derek le roza la mejilla con esa repugnante y atractiva barba de dos días.

-Dios –dice Stiles, medio ahogado.- Eres lo peor.

-Uh, uh –es la elocuente respuesta de Derek, es agradable saber que Stiles tiene la capacidad de afectarle aunque sea un poco.

El orgasmo no le hace ver las estrellas, pero definitivamente supone una significante diferencia con los que tiene solo. Tiene los músculos agarrotados y se deja caer sobre Derek. Este le acaricia con los dedos los costados. Stiles recupera el movimiento en los brazos y coge lo primero con lo que se topa en el suelo para limpiarse. Se mueve hacia el otro lado. Se limpia el vientre y el torso y se lo pasa a Derek.

-Sip –dice Derek alargando la p,- es mi camiseta.

Stiles no tiene la constitución, los músculos, la espalda, los hombros y el todo de Derek, pero imagina que podrá arreglárselas con su camiseta hasta casa. En todo caso es de noche y nadie va a reparar en un tipo corriendo.

-Toma, quejica.

Derek termina de limpiarse y se pone la camiseta de Iron Man de Stiles. Le queda ridículamente estrecha a la altura del pecho.

-Te das cuenta de que esa camiseta me queda grande –se queja Stiles.

-Mentiroso.

Derek le besa inusualmente dulce teniendo en cuenta que la habitación todavía huele a sexo y a Stiles todavía le cosquillean los muslos.

-Adiós, Eduard Cullen –se despide Stiles cuando Derek se va por la ventana.

 

*

 

Su padre entra bostezando y colgando la cazadora en el perchero. Stiles tiene cinco minutos para terminarse los cereales y el café con leche.

-¿Sabes esa camiseta de Iron Man que Allison te regaló por tu último cumpleaños? –pregunta.

Stiles tiene la boca llena y asiente.

-Derek tiene una igualita.

La risa burlona de su padre le acompaña mientras Stiles trata de no morir ahogado.

 

*

 

-Te queda poco menos de un mes –le recuerda Lydia.

-Por increíble que te parezca, sé contar –contesta, con la frente apoyada en la pequeña isla de la cocina del apartamento de Lydia.

Isaac deja una cerveza frente a su cabeza.

-O siempre podrías cancelar esta estúpida apuesta –señala Scott.

-Nadie va a echarse atrás –afirma Stiles, con la suficiente convicción para que se lo crean los demás, pero no tanta como para que lo haga él.

Allison se sienta en el taburete vacío que hay a su lado y le revuelve el pelo con cariño. 

-Nunca apostamos sobre lo que pasaría contigo –dice Lydia, con ligereza.- Puedes seguir con él después de que pase el plazo.

-Gracias por darme tu permiso –contesta con seriedad.

-No seas imbécil, Stiles.

-Vale, es un poco más complicado de lo que planeé en un principio, pero no quiere decir que no vaya a seguir adelante con ello. Al final del día lo que me hizo es lo que cuenta.

Lydia suelta un gruñido enervado.

-Estoy harta de oírte quejarte.

-Lydia –intercede Isaac.

-No, déjale hablar –Stiles se incorpora en su asiento y hace un gesto a Lydia para que continúe.

-A todos nos han roto el corazón alguna vez, pero no somos unos mierdecillas vengativos y rencorosos que no podemos ver más allá de nuestras narices. Así que compórtate como un adulto y afróntalo de una puñetera vez porque estoy cansada de compadecerme de ti.

Stiles aprieta los labios y los puños. Lydia siempre ha sabido donde lanzar directamente sus ataques, no tiene ningún problema en ser cruel deliberadamente, pero cuando eres el objeto de su honestidad es un golpe certero que te noquea. El silencio es tenso, Lydia le mira retándole a negar que todo lo que ha dicho no es verdad. Allison e Isaac miran al suelo incómodos y Scott está a punto de salir en defensa de Stiles.

Necesita salir de allí. No tiene ni idea de por qué sigue asistiendo a esta estúpida cena semanal en la que nunca dejará de ser una pieza que durante unas cuantas horas no encaja. Da un portazo y baja las escaleras de dos en dos. Scott le alcanza nada más salir del portal y le frena agarrándole del brazo.

-No tiene razón –dice Scott.- No lo decía en serio.

-No, Scott –intenta liberarse.- Tiene toda la razón del mundo, pero no sé ser de otro modo. Soy una persona horrible, Scott. Me estoy enamorando de un tío al que quiero destruir y no quiero parar.

-Stiles, no digas tonterías, tú no eres así -suplica Scott.

-Déjame, ¿vale? –le pide.- Ahora mismo quiero estar solo, Scott.

Scott le suelta por fin y retrocede un paso.

-Llámame mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Prométemelo.

-Lo prometo.

Stiles prefiere ignorar cómo termina aparcado en el cruce de la carretera que lleva a la reserva. 

A veces le gustaría poderse ver a través del mismo prisma con el que le mira Scott. Tener la habilidad de concentrarse en lo mejor de sí mismo y compensar las partes malas con las buenas. Desearía ser capaz de moverse, pero hace tanto que perdió el rumbo de sus pasos que por mucho que camine hacia atrás para recuperarlo no sabría cómo continuar. Stiles querría ser la persona que pensó que sería ahora.

Alguien golpea en la ventanilla y Stiles levanta la cabeza del volante. Derek frunce las cejas y abre la puerta del copiloto. Se sienta de lado de modo que puede ver mejor a Stiles.

-Cora reconoció tu coche. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? –pregunta con cautela.

-No lo sé.

-¿Estás bien? 

-No –Derek espera en silencio.- Me he peleado con Lydia.

-¿Es grave?

Stiles siente el principio de una risa histérica borboteándole en el pecho. Los ojos le escuecen peligrosamente. Niega con la cabeza.

-Nada que no tenga arreglo.

-¿Seguro? –inquiere, se atreve a poner una mano en su brazo.

-Seguro. 

Derek dibuja círculos con el dedo índice en el interior de su muñeca. Stiles cierra los ojos, aprieta los párpados. Quiere gritarle por ser así, por no ajustarse a sus expectativas y desmontar sus esquemas.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? 

-No hace falta –contesta Stiles.

Gira la cabeza y le sonríe sin ganas, aunque siente que es lo más sincero que ha hecho en toda la noche. Derek le da uno de esos besos pequeños y suaves con los que siempre se despide.

 

*

 

Al día siguiente Scott le llama y le dice que no haga planes esta noche. Stiles le manda un mensaje a Derek.

_Scott va a pasar la noche en casa. No vengas, a no ser que te vayan los tríos._

Derek responde.

_Prefiero no preguntar._

Su padre ha dejado pasar a Scott antes de irse y le espera en el salón con la videoconsola conectada, unos cuantos DVD y un par de pizzas. Juegan durante un par de horas y después sueltan unas cuantas lágrimas viendo Iron Man 3.

Scott no hace ningún comentario sobre la noche anterior y la pelea con Lydia, ni nombra a Derek o le hace ver que si no han hablado de ello ahora ya lo harán en el futuro. Se queda a dormir en la habitación de invitados y por la mañana le obliga a madrugar para preparar tortitas para el desayuno.

 

*

 

Lo primero que piensa Stiles cuando ve a Talia Hale es que le va a interrogar sobre sus intenciones respecto a su hijo. Stiles ha conseguido evitar esta conversación todos estos años con los padres de las dos únicas personas con las que ha tenido algo serio y el miedo le paraliza de pronto.

Por suerte es Erica la que le atiende y Stiles respira tranquilo. Aunque luego comprueba que lo ha hecho muy pronto.

-Stiles, ¿tienes el domingo libre? –lo pregunta por darle la sensación de que tiene una opción, sabe perfectamente que lo domingos es el único día que Coffea cierra.

-El domingo cerramos –dice, para continuar con el tono obvio.

-Es el cumpleaños de Jack –Jack es su marido,- y me preguntaba si podríamos contar contigo.

Oh.

Después de esto no va a haber manera de que su padre no crea que lo de Derek no va en serio.

-Claro –dice, en un hilillo de voz.

-Perfecto –le sonríe.- Ya te dirá Derek a qué hora.

Derek aparece dos horas después medio histérico.

-No tenía ni idea –trata de disculparse.- Por supuesto que no hace falta que vengas. 

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí? –pregunta Stiles, aguantando la risa.

-No –dice, ofendido ante la idea de que Stiles pueda creer que lo está.- Trato de ahorrarte una situación potencialmente embarazosa.

-Puf, conozco a toda tu familia. No puede ser tan malo.

 

*

Es tan malo.

Stiles se da cuenta del error que cometió al no aceptar la salida que le ofrecía Derek un instante antes de que Cora Hale abra la puerta. 

-Stilinski –saluda, Archer se enrosca entre sus tobillos.

-Hale.

-Cora –le recrimina un claramente avergonzado Derek, apareciendo por una puerta a la izquierda.

Cora pone los ojos en blanco y se aparta, no sin antes mirarle de arriba a abajo. Derek le invita a pasar y le coge del codo para guiarle por la casa.

-¿Hale? ¿En serio? –pregunta, divertido.

-Ahora tiene un gato a la altura de su maldad. Mi némesis es lo mejor.

-Mi hermana no es tu enemiga –defiende.

El jardín es una planicie enorme que se difumina hacia el final con la reserva. El césped está recortado y en un área crecen flores silvestres entre los rosales y las petunias. El porche trasero es amplio y hay una robusta mesa a la izquierda con bancos de madera a los lados y dos sillas en los frentes. Peter y Dan están preparando la mesa. Laura aparece con una ensaladera.

-Ey, Stiles.

-Hola, Laura.

A Stiles le empiezan a sudar las manos conforme saluda al resto de la familia. Dan le da una palmada en la espalda y le dice que está encantado de verle. La esposa de Peter, Linda, le pregunta por su padre y le pide que le dé recuerdos de su parte. No sabe si es porque Cora se parece más a Jack Hale que a Talia, solo que su mirada no es tan inquisitiva y no tiene ni idea de que Stiles es un mierdecilla. Le da un apretón de manos firme y le dice que se acuerda de él cuando era un adolescente e iba con su padre en el coche patrulla.

Derek mantiene una mano en su espalda todo el tiempo y cuando ya no queda nadie más que le quiera saludar la mueve de arriba a abajo.

Está convencido que la peor parte de estas situaciones son las presentaciones del principio. Por supuesto que no tarda en comprobar que no es así. Derek se sienta a la derecha de su padre y tira de la mano de Stiles para que se siente a su lado en el banco. Cora se sienta a su otro lado sin rechistar.

-Perfecto –dice Stiles, por lo bajini.

Derek le golpea con el codo en las costillas.

Como buen minino satánico, Archer sigue a su dueña. Se acurruca alrededor del pie de Cora y mueve la cola haciéndole cosquillas en el tobillo. Stiles no puede controlar el movimiento nervioso de su pierna. Alrededor todos hablan de los planes para el final del verano, justo después de la boda, discuten el itinerario de la luna de miel. Cora sostiene los cubiertos como si se estuviese planteando el beneficio de utilizarlo como armas. Seguramente está pensando en clavarle el tenedor en el muslo para que para de moverlo. Es Derek al final quien extiende el brazo y coloca una mano sobre su muslo. La única que se da cuenta es Cora, quien saca la lengua asqueada.

-Dime Stiles, ¿qué has estudiado? –pregunta Jack.

A su lado Derek se tensa imperceptiblemente. A Stiles le incomoda tener que contestar cuando ni siquiera ha hablado de esa etapa a Derek.

-Sociología, en UCLA –salvo por Derek y Cora hay un murmuro general de aprobación en la mesa.- En realidad no llegué a terminar.

Es ridículo lo pendiente que está de la reacción de Derek que se mantiene impasible a su izquierda.

-Viví un año en Los Ángeles –dice Linda.- Lo odiaba.

El comentario provoca una discusión sobre las ciudades más horribles que conocen y nadie vuelve a sacar el tema sobre los estudios fallidos de Stiles. 

Las únicas comidas que Stiles ha considerado familiares durante años son las que tiene con su padre, Scott y Melissa y nunca son tan ruidosas. Se siente fuera de lugar, y no es porque Cora no le dirija la palabra o nadie le haya convertido en el foco de atención de toda la reunión. 

Siente un zarpazo en el tobillo.

-¡Joder! –exclama.

-Archer –advierte Cora con firmeza.

-Ese gato es diabólico –dice Peter, con una risotada.

-¿Verdad? –pregunta Stiles, dispuesto a defender su teoría sobre su origen satánico con cualquiera.

-Mi gato no es ningún enviado del diablo –puntúa Cora, entre dientes.- Es solo que no le gusta Stiles.

-Por eso lo eligió él –agrega Derek.

Cora le lanza una mirada traicionada a su hermano. Derek se encoge de hombros. Stiles piensa que Cora va a renegar de su gato, que le va a exigir a Stiles que se lo quede ya que le gusta tanto. En cambio acaricia el lomo de Archer y este ronronea y frota la cara contra su pierna.

Stiles se ofrece a limpiar los platos con Derek y Laura, mientras Cora y Dan comen helado a cucharadas directamente del recipiente sentados en la barra de la cocina. La madre de Derek se encarga de ordenar las sobras en varios tupperwares. 

-¿Qué vais a hacer cuando Derek vuelva a Nueva York? –cuestiona Talia.

-¿Perdón? –la voz le sale ocho octavas más aguda.

Oye las risitas de Cora y Dan a su espalda.

-¿Tenéis algún plan? –insiste.- Al menos Derek vendrá más a menudo a casa.

-Mamá –suplica Derek, rojo como un tomate.

A Stiles le arde la cara, así que se me imagina que la suya no será menos.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Talia, como si interrogarles sobre planes a largo plazo delante de la mitad de la familia no fuese humillante.

-Mamá, por favor –ríe Laura.- Estoy segura de que ni ellos han hablado de eso todavía.

Stiles agradece la ayuda de Laura, pero no logra mitigar ni por asomo la vergüenza que amenaza con provocarle una combustión espontánea. Es el tipo de cosas que siempre ha creído que le ocurrían a los demás y no a él.

-Bueno, tampoco quiero hacer sentir incómodo a nadie –dice, con ese tono defensivo que emplean los padres destinado a hacerte sentir culpable.

-Nadie se siente así –comenta Cora.- Excepto Derek y Stiles.

El resto de la tarde sucede sin más situaciones embarazosas y Stiles se siente tentado de animar a Derek a que choque los cinco con él cuando logra despedirse de toda la familia y salir por la puerta. 

-Lo siento –dice Derek, se apoya en la puerta de entrada.

-No ha sido para tanto –le quita importancia.

-Sí lo ha sido.

-Vale, ha sido horrible. Pero se supone que debe ser así, ¿no? –coge la mano de Derek y entrelaza los dedos.

Derek contempla sus manos unos segundos.

-Supongo. Y olvídate de lo que ha dicho mi madre, ¿de acuerdo? Eso ha estado completamente fuera de lugar.

-Reconozco que por un instante he creído que iba a convertirme en un caso de combustión espontánea –balancea las manos y aprieta.

-No hace falta que hablemos de ello –le asegura.- Todavía queda un mes.

Stiles le besa. Lo más probable es que Derek crea que es una promesa para hablarlo entonces, cuando el tiempo juegue en su contra y no quede más remedio. 

Por primera vez le cuesta imaginar todo lo contrario.

 

*

 

Lydia le espera en su habitación, sentada al borde de la cama con las rodillas juntas y las manos en el regazo. Stiles se deja caer a su lado.

-Scott tiene razón –comienza.- No lo decía en serio.

Stiles se frota la cara con las manos. 

-Sí que lo decías en serio.

-Eso no quiere decir que lo crea –replica.

No sabe qué decir. Ha tenido tiempo para pensar en ello y ha llegado a la conclusión de que no es la típica discusión que se arregla con un _lo siento_ y un abrazo. Stiles no dijo nada por lo que tenga que disculparse y Lydia puede lamentar ser tan brusca y no acertar a decirlo en el momento adecuado, pero no lo siente como debería.

-Da igual.

-No, no da igual –dice.- Scott va a dejar que hables de ello cuando quieras, siempre lo ha hecho. Pero yo no tengo la paciencia para respetar tus tiempos, Stiles. Llevas años actuando como si fuésemos tontos y no nos diésemos cuenta de que hay cosas contigo que no están bien. 

Lydia le coge de la mano con fuerza y Stiles agacha la cabeza.

-No hablamos de ti a tus espaldas –continúa.- Scott te mira como si le doliese físicamente no saber qué hacer para ayudarte, y él te conoce mejor que nadie. Lleva años dándote espacio y los demás seguimos su ejemplo. Pero no es fácil verte conformarte con ser infeliz, Stiles. Tienes que dejar de sentirte como un fracasado por volver de UCLA. Y qué si tus planes no salieron como esperabas. Si ha habido alguien con recursos ese has sido tú. No todos tenemos que seguir el mismo ritmo. Deja de comparar tu vida con la de los demás. Es tuya y es diferente y nadie más que tú decides lo que quieres hacer cuando quieras hacerlo. Tienes que hacer algo por ti, te lo debes. 

-No es tan fácil, Lyd.

-Si lo fuese el padre de Allison habría aceptado a Scott hace siglos, y el de Isaac hubiese sido un hombre decente y a ti no te habrían roto el corazón. 

-Se suponía que iba a ser de otro modo –la voz se le quiebra hacia el final.

Lydia le rodea con un brazo y apoya la mejilla en su hombro. Stiles se restriega las lágrimas con la palma de la mano.

-Lo sé, cariño. 

 

*

 

El ruido de un puño contra el cristal le sobresalta. Cora le hace una señal desde el interior de Junkebox para que entre. Stiles aún tiene que pasar a por la cena y reunirse con su padre en la comisaría. Cora y él nunca hablan voluntariamente y sospecha de lo que se puede tratar. Lo último que le apetece es escuchar lo que le tenga que decir, pero por otra parte la curiosidad es mayor.

Cora está ordenando los vinilos que los clientes y mirones dejan en cualquier lugar después de la jornada. Por el hilo musical suena una balada de rock noventera de Meat Loaf. Stiles la sigue al otro lado de la cajonera.

-Mi hermano ya es mayor y sabe lo que se hace –dice, sin quitarle la vista de encima a lo que está haciendo, chasquea con lengua.- Es sólo que a veces el modo en el que ve las cosas no es el real, ¿entiendes?

Stiles está seguro de que no espera que conteste, así que se mantiene callado. Cora continúa.

-No estoy diciendo que tus intenciones no sean buenas o que no confíe en ti. Si mi hermano está contigo algo bueno tienes que tener –le mira y se sonríe pequeño, tiene que costarle aceptar que su hermana se haya colgado precisamente por Stiles.- Me da igual. Lo que te quiero decir, Stiles, es que incluso cuando no he podido, le he protegido. Si le haces daño intencionadamente, si vuelve a huir de Beacon Hills te haré la vida imposible. ¿De acuerdo?

Esta vez Stiles sabe lo que tiene que decir, traga saliva y le mira directo a los ojos.

-No tengo intención de hacerle daño –dice.

Cora parece medio satisfecha con su respuesta, como si siempre hubiese tenido facilidad para intuir cuando Stiles le está tomando el pelo a alguien.

-Lo digo en serio –insiste.

Aún le tiemblan las manos cuando llega a la comisaria.

 

*

 

Derek se atrinchera en una esquina con sus cuadernos, unos cuantos bocetos y café. Stiles le deja trabajar salvo cuando le deja un café recién hecho o le roza la nuca con los dedos y Derek aprieta esos escasos segundos contra sus dedos.

Stiles está convencido de que la única razón por la que todos sus amigos han visitado Coffea esa tarde es porque Erica les ha llamado. Scott es el único que se acerca a saludarle, mientras que el resto observan como si lo tuviesen ahí expuesto para su estudio. Sorprendentemente es Lydia la que más le mira.

Media hora antes de echar el cierre Stiles se sienta en la oficina de Jonah a repasar la recaudación del día, apuntarlo en los libros de contabilidad y meterlo en la pequeña caja fuerte para que Jonah lo lleve al banco al final de la semana. Ordena los billetes en fajos de cincuenta dólares y lo guarda en un sobre de manila con la cantidad y la fecha escritas en rotulador rojo antes de cerrar la caja fuerte.

-Erica se ha ido a casa –dice Derek.

Stiles deja los libros de contabilidad en la estantería. Derek pone las manos en sus caderas y frota la punta de la nariz contra el nacimiento del pelo en su cuello.

-¿Ya has terminado? –pregunta en voz baja.

-No –contesta Derek, el cansancio se le filtra en la voz.- Pero si continuo voy a clavarme el cartabón en un ojo.

Stiles se gira y Derek ajusta los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Un parche no te quedaría nada mal –Stiles rasca con delicadeza su nuca.

Derek rueda los ojos y le besa. Es lánguido y lento, de esa manera en la que no quieres hacer otra cosa que besar como si tuvieses todo el tiempo del mundo. Sabe a café y caramelo, es denso y Stiles siente cada músculo de su cuerpo rendirse. Es el tipo de beso que no va a terminar con Stiles frotándose con poco estilo contra Derek y le encanta. 

Lo hacen hasta que los labios le cosquillean. Derek deja caer la cabeza en su hombro.

-No me puedo creer que no te acuerdes –dice, tan bajo que por un momento Stiles duda de si lo ha dicho.

-¿Qué?

Derek levanta la cabeza y cuela los pulgares debajo de la camiseta de Coffea.

-El verano pasado, Stiles. En esta oficina –suena terriblemente prudente.

El corazón se le paraliza por un instante, como si le hubiesen pegado un golpe seco y certero en el centro del pecho y al latir de nuevo lo hiciese siguiendo un ritmo doloroso y arrítmico. La espalda se tensa y los músculos se contraen. Siente los dedos entumecidos.

-¿Perdona? –susurra, boquiabierto.

-Actuaste como si no me conocieses –dice.

Stiles siente el principio del pánico burbujeando en el estómago.

-Tienes que estar de coña –farfulla, se frota los ojos con las palmas de las manos.- Yo creía que eras tú el que no se acordaba. ¡Estabas borracho!

Derek arquea las cejas en esa expresión que dice que no se puede creer que Stiles sea tan idiota.

-Había bebido –se defiende.- Pero créeme, sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

-No me puedo creer que esté pasando esto –se lamenta Stiles.

Agacha la cabeza y Derek le coge de la barbilla con el pulgar y el dedo índice y le obliga a levantar la vista. Roza con la punta del dedo el labio de Stiles. Le besa con más lengua que antes y una promesa sucia se asienta en su boca al separarse.

-No pasa nada –murmura contra su boca.- No cambia nada.

Stiles aprieta las manos en puños hasta que no soporta las punzadas de las uñas en las palmas.

 

*

 

Stiles y Erica se enteran un martes. Lo peor es no haberse dado cuenta antes. Erica se siente culpable por no haberlo advertido, por haber dado por hecho que eran cosas normales. Lo dice entre sollozos silenciosos y el rímel manchándole alrededor de los ojos. Stiles la abraza sin saber qué decir. No importa si ya lo has experimentado antes, uno nunca está habilitado para ello.

Conduce hasta la antigua casa de los abuelos de Derek. Está anocheciendo, pero tiene una lámpara de queroseno y nunca repara en la hora por muy tarde que sea. Le encuentra sentado en el suelo, la espalda contra la pared y el portafolio apoyado en las rodillas. La luz no alumbra del todo. Stiles se deja caer a su lado, dobla las rodillas y esconde la cara entre los brazos. Pasan unos minutos en silencio, el único ruido el del lápiz contra el papel.

-¿Stiles?

No tiene idea de cómo darle voz. Sabe que aún no ha reaccionado, que todavía tiene que pasar ese momento en el que de verdad piense en ello, antes de que ocurra. Que no importa si no es capaz de encontrar las palabras o lo irreal que le parezca ahora. Sin embargo, durante unos minutos al menos sólo quiere quedarse en este rincón en medio de la casa de otros, con Derek tan pegado a su costado y real que todo lo que habita más allá de las paredes y las puertas que le separan de la realidad le protejan de ella. No sabe cómo se lo va a decir a su padre, con las heridas a penas cicatrizadas y sin que ninguno pueda evitar recordar.

Derek coloca una mano en su cuello, acaricia con esa paciencia infinita que no deja de rasgar y acurrucarse en rincones que Stiles desconocía que poseía.

-Jonah se está muriendo –dice por fin.

La dedos de Derek se tensan lo suficiente como para que Stiles lo note, pero resumen las caricias y el roce inmediatamente.

-Ya no venía tanto como antes, y parecía tener peores días que de costumbre. Pero pensábamos, _es mayor, es normal_ -toma aire, las lágrimas empiezan a arderle en los ojos.- Es curioso –se le escapa una risa fea y desagradable,- pero por eso mismo ha decidido no someterse a un tratamiento. Dios, ha dicho que no va a llegar a final de año como quien habla del próximo pedido.

Derek se mueve a su lado, coloca otra mano en su brazo sin decir nada. 

-Nos ha nombrado herederos –anuncia, con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo? –cuestiona, y Stiles levanta la cabeza y clava la vista en el espacio vacío que hay al otro lado de la casa.

-No tiene hijos o familia a la que quiera dejarle Coffea. El local es suyo y quiere que lo mantengamos abierto. Una mitad para cada uno –se limpia la cara con el antebrazo.- Lo último que pensé cuando entré en Coffea es que algún día la mitad sería mía. Pensé, _tendré unos ahorros y podré ayudar con los gastos de la universidad_ y en unos meses seré propietario.

-Déjaselo a Erica –propone Derek.

Puede que ante los ojos de todos Stiles parezca un tipo infeliz y sin rumbo, el tipo de personas que se conforma con los golpes y que decide que es mejor ajustarse a lo que la vida le ofrece que esperar algo más y mejor. La culpa es suya, principalmente, por haberles hecho creer que la mayor parte del tiempo era así, que Stiles no estaba haciendo otra cosa que conformarse continuamente con lo que tenía.

No es del todo cierto.

-No quiero –dice.- Puede que Coffea no sea una gran cosa, pero es de lo poco bueno que me ha pasado en todos estos años. 

Derek le besa en la sien. En algún momento Stiles empezó a leer entre las líneas de las cosas que Derek no dice, los silencios con los que está más cómodo y las maneras en las que le toca porque cree que las palabras no tienen el mismo efecto que un gesto. Y Stiles no está interpretando mal un mensaje que le llega a través del roce. Derek podría utilizar sus palabras, decirlo más alto pero no más claro. _Yo también soy algo bueno_ , dice, y Stiles se pregunta cómo algo que te hizo tanto daño puede pasarte otra vez pero tan diferente.

 

*

 

Debería haber supuesto que después de enterase de la pequeña reunión familiar a la que asistió Stiles, su padre no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados creyendo todas las excusas de que esto no es serio que le ha dado Stiles durante semanas. Podría haber advertido a Derek para que no pasase por Coffea, ahorrarle el momento potencialmente embarazoso como le dijo entonces. Sin embargo, si Stiles lo sufrió, es lo menos que puede hacer por Derek.

La cara del pobre cuando se da cuenta de que el Sheriff está sentado en un taburete en la barra de Coffea es algo que Stiles va a atesorar durante años. Por un momento parece dudar sobre si echar a correr calle abajo sería tan malo. Stiles se encoge de hombros.

-Lo de siempre, por favor –dice Derek, con las cejas rozándole pegadas a las pestañas y una mirada trémula que debería hacer temblar a Stiles pero que le divierte infinitamente.

-Derek –saluda su padre, esperando hasta que tiene el café en la mano y parece seguir sopesando la idea de huir.

La expresión le cambia instantáneamente. Su padre le lanza una mirada significativa al asiento vació y Derek lo ocupa enseguida. Al menos Stiles tuvo tiempo de avisar a su padre sobre lo que bajo ningún concepto debía preguntar y el asunto de qué ocurrirá cuando Derek vuelve a Nueva York está fuera de límites.

-¿Qué tal el verano? –pregunta.

-Um, bien, señor –contesta.

Su padre sonríe de esa forma en la que algo le complace y le divierte a partes iguales. Stiles se dedica a atender a un nuevo cliente sin dejar de escuchar a hurtadillas.

-Me alegro –dice su padre.

Le pregunta por el trabajo, por cómo le va y todas esas cosas convencionales antes los ojos de los demás pero no a los de su padre, que carga con años de interrogatorios a las espaldas que le permiten averiguar siempre lo que quiere. Derek contesta a todas con mucha educación, con un señor de vez en cuando que provoca una diminuta sonrisa en su padre.

-Ha sido un placer, pero tengo que irme, chicos –le da una palmada en el hombro y señala a Stiles con el dedo.- No olvides que hoy cenamos con Melissa, Scott y Allison.

Stiles le despide con un saludo militar.

-No ha estado tan mal, eh –se burla.

-Pensé que iba a tomarme las huellas dactilares –musita, con alivio.

-No seas exagerado. Ya se había asegurado antes de que no tienes antecedentes –se carcajea.

 

*

 

A los dos meses Lydia le pregunta:

-¿Lo quieres en transferencia o en metálico?

Stiles pierde el control de su personaje en el video juego y Scott alza los brazos victorioso.

-Transferencia o metálico –repite, y ante la confusión de Stiles añade -: los quinientos dólares. 

Se le seca la garganta y se bebe de un trago lo que queda del refresco. No es estúpido, sabe que Derek siente algo por él, pero una cosa es el cariño y el afecto y otra muy diferente el amor. Ni siquiera han hablado de lo ocurrirá en unas semanas, de si Derek espera que Stiles viaje a Nueva York o si Derek volará con más frecuencia ahora que no solo tiene a su familia en Beacon Hills. Si está dispuesto a intentarlo aunque les separen miles de kilómetros.

Lydia le mira desde su sitio en el suelo, con Isaac sentado a su espalda en la butaca. Los dos parecen encontrarle repentinamente fascinante.

-Créeme, odio perder y tener que darte la razón. Derek Hale está enamorado de ti.

Eso consigue por fin llamar la atención de Scott que deja el control en la mesa de café y pone en silencio el menú del juego.

-He hablado con Laura –le informa,- y sus palabras textuales fueron, _es asqueroso ver lo encoñado que está mi hermano con ese tío_. Y tu padre también lo cree.

-Oh Dios mío, ¿has hablado de esto con mi padre? –pregunta horrorizado.- No me lo puedo creer.

-Además de cómo te mira –señala Scott, como el traidor en el que se ha convertido de pronto.

Stiles se tapa las manos con la cara e intenta hundirse en el sofá y desaparecer.

-Tienes que haberte fijado en cómo te mira –dice Allison, haciendo verdad eso de que dos que duermen en el mismo colchón se vuelven de la misma condición.

-Bueno, te haré una transferencia –decide Lydia.

 

*

 

Stiles tiene quinientos dólares más en su cuenta con los que ya no sabe qué hacer y se pasa todo el tiempo observando a Derek, cada gesto y cada mirada. 

-En serio, ¿tengo algo en la cara? –pregunta, deja la taza vacía en el mostrador.

Stiles entrecierra los ojos y niega.

 

*

 

Scott balancea las piernas, lanza un bombón y lo atrapa a la primera.

-¿Sabes qué? -pregunta, todas las sonrisas de Scott son deslumbrantes, pero esta es especial.- Pack ha recibido una donación anónima de quinientos dólares.

Allison pretende esconder una igual tras su café, lo cual es estúpido porque la delatan los malditos hoyuelos.

-Deberías invertirlos en un castillo para Walker Ranger –dice.

Scott tiene esa mirada que significa que está a punto de saltar el mostrador y estrujarle las costillas con un abrazo y Stiles ya puede aguantarse. Y que sabe que si no se ha quedado con el dinero de la apuesta es porque no quiere seguir con ella.

Es irónico que sea Derek quien le salve de una muerte segura a base de amor fraternal.

-Ey, grandullón –saluda Stiles, con excesiva efusividad.

Derek esboza una mueca confusa, pero como con todas las cosas con Stiles que ha aprendido que debe dejar pasar, esta es una de ellas.

-Hola, Scott.

-Ey –dice Scott.

-¿Lo de siempre? –pregunta Stiles, y Derek asiente, presiona el botón de la cafetera y se vuelve hacia ellos.- Espera, no os conocéis. Ella es Allison Argent, hermana putativa y la otra mitad de Scott.

Allison pone los ojos en blanco y extiende la mano para estrechar la de un inusualmente callado Derek. Y no es solo el silencio, es todo lo que de repente transmite su expresión corporal, que no es nada bueno. Scott y Allison también se dan cuenta de que el ambiente ha bajado unos cuantos grados de repente.

-Bueno, nosotros deberíamos ir a mirar ese castillo para Walker Ranger –dice Allison, y Scott no deja de mirar entre Derek y Stiles, y Derek y Allison.- ¿Te esperamos esta noche, Stiles?

-Claro, nos vemos.

Para cuando Allison y Scott salen de Coffea, Derek aún parece tenso y distante. Stiles le ofrece su café y lo aparta antes de que Derek lo coja.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunta.

-Sí –contesta, mucho más seco que de costumbre.

Obviamente nada va bien. Stiles ni siquiera puede volver a intentar preguntarle, en cuanto tiene el café y ha pagado Derek se despide poniendo como excusa que le prometió a su madre que iría a La Librería para ayudarla con algo. Tal cual, _algo_.

 

*

 

Stiles apenas acaba de entrar en el apartamento de Scott y Allison, está saludando a Erica, Boyd, Lydia e Isaac cuando Allison le agarra de la muñeca y tira de él hacia la cocina.

-Qué bien huele todo –comenta.

-Faltan diez minutos –dice Allison, pero es aparente que la cena es lo último que tiene en la cabeza.

No son de ese tipo de grupo de amigos que se lo cuentan todo. Stiles sabe secretos de todos ellos y desconoce otros y a veces le gustaría saber la mitad de lo que sabe de ellos. Allison se trae algo entre manos y las posibilidades son infinitas. Retuerce los dedos nerviosa.

-Oh Dios mío –exclama Stiles, baja la voz.- ¿Estás embarazada?

-¿Qué? –pregunta, como si Stiles hubiese planteado algo inimaginable.- ¡No!

-Pues qué pasa entonces –exige.

-Antes, en Coffea, la reacción de Derek-

-No sé lo tengas en cuenta –interrumpe.- A veces es así de raro.

-No, no es eso –Allison frunce los labios en un mohín y suelta el aire.- Derek y mi tía Kate solían salir juntos.

-¿Qué? –pregunta, atónito.

-Fue durante el instituto, pero por lo que sé terminó antes de que Kate se fuese a Francia.

-Espera, tu tía es como diez años mayor que Derek.

-No, tiene dos o tres años más, como mucho –explica.

-Y Derek estaba en el instituto –recalca Stiles.

-Mi padre me ha contado que ni a su familia ni a la mía les gustaba su relación. Todos se opusieron, por lo de la edad obviamente –Stiles coge el botellín de cerveza que le ofrece.- No estoy segura, pero creo que salieron durante meses en secreto hasta que Derek cumplió los dieciocho.

-Eso es estupro.

-No es para tanto –le quita importancia airadamente.- Lo que digo es que es posible que Derek haya reaccionado así porque no esperaba encontrarse con alguien emparentado con Kate. Y para que sepas que Derek también tiene sus fantasmas.

-¡Tengo hambre! –vocifera Isaac.- ¿Ya está la cena?

Allison y Stiles dan por zanjada su conversación y se presta voluntario para sacar la lasaña vegetariana del horno.

 

*

 

Soporta dos días hasta que se rompe.

Derek le tiene revolviéndose contra su cama, pero Stiles no es capaz de concentrarse porque Derek actúa como si lo que pasó el otro día en la cafetería no hubiese sucedido, salvo que Stiles tiene todos estos datos nuevos en su cabeza que explican por qué ocurrió. Stiles no puede guardar este secreto y seguir con su vida. La curiosidad le está matando.

-No tenía idea de que saliste con Kate Argent.

Posiblemente sea el momento más inoportuno, mientras Derek sufre una pelea consigo mismo por tocar a Stiles por todas partes mientras intenta hacerle un chupetón en la clavícula. Si había alguna duda de que no lo fuera se disipa en cuanto Derek se aparta de él.

-¿En serio, Stiles? –es la primera vez que Derek utiliza ese tono con él, enfadado e irritado y Stiles no está bien de la cabeza porque le gusta tanto.- ¿Quieres hacer esto ahora?

Se sienta al borde de la cama, busca su camiseta en el suelo y se la pone cuando la encuentra. Stiles se arrodilla y procura dejar una distancia prudencial entre ellos.

-¿Ahora o nunca? –pregunta, sin poder controlar su propia irritación y lo peor es que no tiene idea de por qué se siente así.

-¿En serio? –repite, y la mirada que le lanza es, bueno, Stiles está seguro que debe su vida al hecho de que Derek no tiene súper poderes.

-No, en broma –contesta con petulancia.

Derek dejar caer la cabeza entre las manos y se revuelve el pelo frustrado. Por ahora no hace amago de irse o querer discutir, pero Stiles se mantiene quieto y en tensión en su lugar.

-Solo pregunto porque me preocupo por ti.

-No intentes manipularme, Stiles –advierte con firmeza.

-¿Tan malo es querer saber cosas sobre ti? –defiende.

-Eres increíble –Derek le mira pero no hay nada asombrado en su expresión.- Quieres saber cosas sobre mí. ¿Y qué pasa cuando yo quiero saber cosas sobre ti? No tenía ni idea de que habías ido a UCLA. Te podía haber preguntado qué habías hecho en Los Ángeles pero no lo hice porque me di cuenta de que es de esas cosas de las que no quieres hablar. Pero ya que quieres compartir cosas, ¿por qué dejaste UCLA, Stiles? ¿Por qué si lo odias todo tanto no estás haciendo algo diferente con tu vida?

-Vete –dice, entre dientes.

Derek le sostiene la mirada impasible durante unos segundos antes de levantarse y salir por la puerta en vez de la ventana. 

 

*

 

Derek deja de venir a Coffea y Stiles pasa todas sus horas libres encerrado en casa.

-Es patético –opina Lydia.

-Llevas demasiado tiempo rumiando tus penas –dice Isaac.- Eres un angustias.

Stiles se gira en la cama dándoles la espalda. Reconoce el bulto que se sienta sus pies como Scott.

-Stiles –dice con mucha seriedad.- Tienes que levantar el culo, volver al trabajo y hablar con Derek. Me da igual el orden en el que lo hagas, pero hazlo.

-Y abre una ventana –aconseja Isaac.

 

*

 

Su padre es menos compasivo y le dice en término que Stiles pueda entender que si vuelve a casa y le encuentra tirado en la cama ahogándose en sus penas cogerá el colchón con él encima y lo lanzará por la ventana.

Stiles solo utiliza la cama para dormir, pero no porque crea que su padre es capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

El jueves después de comer con Scott y Allison vuelve a la calle Richmond. Se asoma por el escaparate de La Librería, escondiéndose detrás de la palmera de plástico y espiando. Peter charla animadamente con unos clientes en la zona de la caja registradora. No hay rastro de Talia o alguien más. Se cuela en Coffea un momento y huye antes de que Erica le convenza para quedarse con sus artimañas. Decide continuar su búsqueda en la vieja casa. Que ya no está porque la han derruido en los días que no ha tenido contacto con Derek. 

Stiles vuelve al coche y conduce los kilómetros que separan el terreno de la casa de los Hale. Nunca ha sido una persona religiosa, pero está a punto de arrodillarse y rezar para que no sea Cora quien abra la puerta. Lo más seguro es que ordene a Archer atacarle y sacarle los ojos con sus garras.

Es Laura, y aunque no le haya prometido dolor físico y una vida infernal, su cara cuando le ve constata que tampoco le entusiasma encontrarle en su puerta.

-¿Está Derek?

Laura apoya la cadera contra el quicio y sujeta la puerta sin abrirla del todo.

-La he cagado y necesito hablar con él –dice.

-Oh, ya sé que la has cagado, aunque no tenga ni idea de cómo –abre la puerta y señala las escaleras.- Al fondo a la derecha. Y Stiles, Cora ha salido a correr, si te encuentra en casa te va a matar y no me gustaría que mi hermana pequeña estuviese en la cárcel para mi boda.

Stiles sube las escaleras. Hay un par de cuadros en el pasillo, con colores chillones y una firma infantil que dice Cora. Es la única puerta que está cerrada del todo. Stiles da un golpe con los nudillos.

-Déjame en paz, Laura –oye la voz de Derek.

Vuelve a llamar y abre con cuidado. 

-¿Puedo pasar? 

Derek está sentado frente a una mesa amplia e inclinada de madera bajo una ventana. Aprieta la mandíbula y vuelve la vista hacia el plano en el que está trabajando. Stiles cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. La habitación no es como la había imaginado. Las paredes son de un gris claro, la cama es grande y tiene una colcha de color magenta y abultada. Hay un cuadro al lado izquierdo de la puerta que reconoce como Cora antes de ver la firma. Es de un lobo negro y greñudo con ojos rojos. Las puertas del armario empotrado son oscuras, como la estantería, llena de libros y cuadernos. En la pared sobre la cama hay un plano enmarcado. Salvo un par de camisetas y un pantalón en la silla del rincón, la habitación está impolutamente ordenada.

Stiles se atreve a acercarse y deja el café en la superficie horizontal de la mesa.

-Pensé que no hacíais pedidos a domicilio –suena desganado.

Se levanta de la silla, eludiendo la mirada Stiles y se sienta en la cama. Stiles hace lo mismo dejándose caer con suavidad a su lado. 

-Lo siento –dice Stiles.- No debería haberte presionado y te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Derek suspira sonoramente.

-Kate era mayor que yo –comienza.- Era un crío y pensé que era el amor de mi vida. Mi familia la odiaba. El verano antes de ir a la universidad decidimos fugarnos a Las Vegas. Yo iba ir a Harvard, ella seguiría en la UB y viviríamos juntos en un apartamento diminuto. Así que saqué parte de mis ahorros, tenía la idea de que podíamos hacer cualquier cosa –tira de un hilo del pantalón.- El día que nos íbamos a casar se fue. Me desperté y no estaba en la habitación y su ropa había desaparecido junto con el dinero.

Stiles cubre su mano con la suya. Se atreve a rodearla con los dedos. 

-Ni siquiera habíamos planeado cuando volveríamos a casa –Stiles aprieta hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos.- Llamé a Cora. La muy idiota me compró un billete de vuelta. Mis padres solo supieron que me había ido un fin de semana y lo de Kate se había acabado. 

-¿Nunca se lo has dicho? –murmura.

-Los únicos que lo saben son Peter y Linda. Cora era una cría y no podía comprar los billetes sin un adulto. 

-La muy zorra se fue a Francia con tu dinero –espeta, enfurecido.

Derek gira la mano y entrelaza los dedos con los de Stiles. Hay una sonrisa decepcionada en su cara.

-Figúrate, la idea de pasar el resto de su vida conmigo le hizo huir a otro continente.

Stiles odia tanto a Kate Argent, y a Derek. Pero sobre todo, a sí mismo. Le besa con tanta fuerza que se hace daño en la nariz y los dientes chocan. Derek se aparta, le sangra el labio y mira a Stiles con cautela.

-No te lo he contado para que sientas pena por mí –dice.

-Tú eres un idiota y ella una perra oportunista –declara.

-No quiero saber nada sobre ti –dice, tras una tensa pausa.

Siente como si le hubiesen abofeteado. Derek le ha hablado de Kate, pero él lo ha malinterpretado. No significa que le haya perdonado o que crea que merece la pena seguir adelante a pesar de haberlo hecho. 

-Siento haberte echado en cara lo de UCLA –le sujeta de las manos y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos.- No es que no quiera saber todo de ti, pero quiero que lo hagas cuando estés preparado. Cuando quieres hablar de UCLA y de todo lo demás, te escucharé.

Stiles piensa en compartir un secreto por otro, en mostrarle las partes más oscuras. No sabe cómo hacerlo sin que el miedo le inunde el pecho ante la posibilidad de que Derek las encuentre tan horribles que no pueda ver otra cosa que todos los rincones imperfectos que componen a Stiles. Tuerce la mirada, la clava en un punto indeterminado del suelo y piensa _si te contase la peor parte de mí me odiarías._

Derek le besa en la curvatura de la mandíbula, recorre su mejilla llenándola de besos que apenas le rozan la piel. Alcanza su boca y le besa, le coge de una mano por el cuello. 

Todo este tiempo y nunca ha querido escuchar a Scott. Tal vez Derek nunca fuese perfecto. Tal vez Stiles sólo enfocó su atención en el dolor y en buscar una causa. Señaló a Derek como el origen. Le convirtió en algo horrible, deformó la realidad hasta que la moldeó a su gusto. 

Y a pesar de todo, puede que no exista la manera en la que Derek compense todas esas cosas que no hacen de Stiles alguien perfecto para otra persona.

 

*

 

Erica declara que le prefería cuando está hundido en la miseria.

Scott prepara sus sándwiches favoritos el jueves siguiente.

Su padre dice se lo agradece a los cielos.

 

*

 

-¿Qué opinas de las bodas?

-¿En general? –pregunta Stiles, se esfuerza por secar la superficie húmeda del mostrador.

Derek hace un puchero pensativo y a Stiles le cuesta controlar las ganas de comerle la boca delante de todos los clientes de Coffea.

-Siempre he querido ir a una y levantarme cuando el cura dice eso de _quien tenga algo que decir, que hable ahora o calle para siempre_ para crear una pausa dramática.

-Entonces es mejor que no vengas. Laura encontraría una forma de convertir el ramo en un arma arrojadiza.

Stiles deja de frotar.

-¿Me estás invitando a la boda de tu hermana? –dice, y se siente orgulloso de que la voz no le tiemble ni una pizca. 

-En realidad te invitan ella y Dan. Y mis padres –frunce las cejas.- Y los de Dan, supongo.

-No, pero en serio, ¿si Laura me tirase el ramo seguiría siendo el próximo en casarse?

Derek apoya la frente en la barra.

-¿Eso significa que voy a tener que comprarme un traje a juego con tu vestido? Derek, ey –Stiles le da toques con el dedo índice.- Derek.

 

*

 

Como Lydia e Isaac también están invitados por eso de que son compañeros de trabajo de Laura, Stiles se las apaña para aliarse con Isaac y escaparse el jueves a San Francisco aprovechando que Lydia está ocupada con la escuela de verano y el grupo avanzado de cerebritos a los que utilizará para dominar el mundo en un futuro no muy lejano. Puede que Stiles crea que no hace falta que dos prendas sean del mismo color si las tonalidades son parecidas, pero reconoce que sus limitados conocimientos sobre la moda y odia ir de tiendas con Lydia. Isaac es un tipo con mucho estilo. Tiene un cajón lleno de bufandas espectaculares que le combinan con prácticamente todo.

Eso sí, no le hacían falta los cumplidos sobre el culo que le hacen los pantalones.

No se deciden sobre las corbatas, y termina llevándose una verde marino y otra granate porque según Isaac ambas hacen juego con su nuevo traje azul oscuro.

-No necesito dos corbatas –dice, al salir de la tienda.

-Siempre las puedes usar para atarte a la cama –propone.

Stiles se plantea los beneficios de lanzarse al tráfico.

 

*

 

Lo último que espera encontrar Stiles cuando rodea la casa para llegar a la parte trasera de la finca de los padres de Dan es un lío de sillas, Cora dando órdenes a los encargados de las flores, Jack, Laura y Dan ultimando los preparativos del catering en una mesa auxiliar que está a punto de derrumbarse, Talia y los padres de Dan dirigiendo el orden de las mesas y los farolillos que cuelgan del techo de la carpa. No. Todo eso lo espera. Lo que le hace replantearse un poco toda su existencia es Derek subido a una escalera y dándole martillazos a uno de los pilares del altar. Sudado y con el sol dándole en la espalda es como una puñetera visión.

Linda le ayuda a enrollar telas vaporosas de color blanco y crema alrededor de la estructura. La lanzan y la enroscan y la dejan caer hasta que todo está cubierto y a su gusto.

-No te favorece nada babear –comenta Cora, al pasar a su lado.

Eso consigue sacarle de su trance. Derek le sonríe cuando le ve, balancea el martillo en la mano. Debe de llevar horas aquí fuera, tiene las mejillas y el puente de la nariz sonrojados.

-¿Lo has hecho tú? –pregunta, sin aliento.

No entiende por qué está reaccionando así, no es como si no supiese que Derek ha crecido construyendo cosas.

-Son solo cuatro palos –dice, quitándole importancia.

Stiles le pellizca en el costado.

-Stiles –se queja, y le da una palmada en la mano.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que eres real –Dios, es tan cursi que le pediría a Cora que planease su muerte y lo hiciese parecer un accidente.

-Estoy seguro de que no funciona así –dice Derek, y le ha subido el rubor a las mejillas.

-No son cuatro palos –insiste.- Si lo hubiese ello yo esta boda acabaría en tragedia.

Derek mira a todos lados antes de robarle un beso tan breve que Stiles lamenta la pérdida con un gruñido agudo.

 

*

 

La noche anterior a la boda Derek se cuela a hurtadillas en su habitación. Su padre tiene el turno de mañana y está durmiendo al final del pasillo. Se acurrucan en la cama de Stiles con cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertarle. Stiles sospecha que su padre sabe perfectamente que Derek lleva visitándole por la noche y metiéndose por la ventana más de un mes, pero como no ha dicho nada, va a fingir que sabe que lo sabe.

-Tengo que volver antes a Nueva York –anuncia en un susurro.

-¿Cuándo?

Es la primera semana de septiembre y todavía les quedan una y media para tener la conversación que han evitado todo este tiempo.

-El martes.

Stiles se levanta de golpe.

-Eso es en tres días –le dice, y Derek esquiva su mirada.- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde antes de ayer.

-¿Y no podías haberlo dicho antes?

Derek parece tan hecho a la idea de que dentro de tres días habrá miles de kilómetros entre ellos que siente deseos de cogerle por los hombros y zarandearle.

-¿Y qué más da? –Derek se incorpora, se acerca sin tocarle.- No voy a irme para siempre.

-Nueva York está a cuántos kilómetros –se pregunta.- Dios, ni siquiera sé a cuántos kilómetros está. Lejos, ¿vale?

-La gente lo hace todo el tiempo.

-¿El qué? –cuestiona, deliberadamente obtuso.

-Stiles –Derek le roza el interior del antebrazo con dos dedos.

Stiles se deja caer hacia atrás con pesadez. Derek se recuesta de lado y le mira muy fijamente.

-La gente lo hace todo el tiempo –Stiles repite sus palabras,- eso no quiere decir que siempre funcione.

-Nosotros no somos toda la gente –defiende Derek.

-Arg –Stiles se echa los brazos a la cara.- No me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. 

Trata de contener la risa, y cuanto más lo intenta más le cuesta. Derek apoya la cabeza en la almohada y le sonríe brillante y repleto de posibilidades.

 

*

 

Isaac le dedica unos pulgares arriba cuando ve que Stiles se ha decidido por la corbata granate. Lydia le contempla de arriba abajo y tarda un minuto de reloj en darle el visto bueno. Su vestido es vaporoso y sencillo, de color turquesa y una complicada trenza que termina sobre su hombro derecho. Stiles siempre suele sentirse inadecuado cuando se trata de Lydia e Isaac, que parecen siempre recién salido de una revista de moda, incluso en sus peores momentos. No es el tipo más estiloso del mundo, pero hoy está definitivamente a la altura. 

Uno de los aparcacoches coge las llaves de Stiles y se lleva su Jeep. Lydia se enlaza sus delgados brazos con los de Isaac y Stiles y recorren el pasillo que han habilitado entre dos amplios salones hasta la parte trasera de la finca. 

La recepción está planeada al detalle para que comience al atardecer y finalice justo cuando el sol desaparece en el horizonte. Stiles aún no sabe si es romántico o controlador por parte de Laura, y Derek espera que por el bien de todos, marche tal y como Laura lo ha concebido. La banda de cuerda que han contratado está tocando versiones instrumentales de baladas pop y canciones románticas mientras los invitados son dirigidos a sus asientos. Stiles, Isaac y Lydia se sientan en las últimas filas de sillas y los familiares van ocupando las primeras hacia detrás según el grado de parentesco.

En la primera fila Talia y los padres de Dan intentan demostrar que no están atacados de los nervios, pero fallan miserablemente. Dan está en su lado del altar junto a dos tipos que deben ser sus mejores amigos. En el lado de la novia sólo están Derek y Cora. Stiles se toma un momento para disfrutar la absurda realidad que se está produciendo antes sus ojos. Derek es junto a Cora la dama de honor en la boda de su hermana. Nunca dejará de hacerle gracia. Derek lleva un traje que hace más por él que ir desnudo, y ya es decir. Es de un par de tonalidades más claro que el gris de Dan, con una corbata malva a juego con el vestido de Cora, que lleva el pelo suelto cayéndole en hondas. Se nota que consideran una tortura física estar ahí delante de todo el mundo. Al menos Derek no tiene que sujetar un ramo de flores silvestres.

Stiles espera hasta que Derek le ve por fin en la pequeña marea de familiares y amigos. Le saluda con teatral jovialidad y Derek responde rodando los ojos de esa manera que hasta su cabeza sigue el movimiento. Es adorablemente exagerado.

Laura recorre el pasillo del brazo de su padre al ritmo de una canción de Coldplay, aunque no sabría decir cuál. Los votos son emotivos y sentimentales, hay gente sonándose la nariz y llorando en las primeras filas. Cuando el concejal pregunta si alguien tiene algo que decir los ojos de Stiles se cruzan con los de Derek momentáneamente. Le mira cómo diciendo _ni se te ocurra_. Se besan justo cuando el sol está a punto de ponerse, y Stiles piensa en lo bellas que van a ser las fotos.

Stiles, Lydia e Isaac se atrincheran en una de las dos barras que han situado en el exterior de la carpa mientras los novios y sus familiares se someten a una sesión fotográfica.

-¡Oh! –exclama al ver a Derek abrirse paso entre los invitados hasta ellos.- La dama de honor más guapa de todas.

-Sigue siendo un misterio que mojes –dice Isaac.

Se ha aflojado la corbata un poco y a una distancia más corta el efecto de su estúpido atractivo es devastador. Stiles coge de buena gana la copa de champán que le ofrece un camarero.

-Una recepción preciosa –comenta Lydia.

Derek lo toma como la oportunidad para agradecer fervorosamente que todo esté saliendo bien y tener una educada charla desde la decoración hasta el trabajo. En cuanto los invitados empiezan a ocupar sus sitios, Derek vuelve su atención a Stiles.

-¿Te veo después?

-No te prometo nada, tengo toda la intención de ligarme a una de las damas de honor.

-Vamos antes de que te pongas más en ridículo –Lydia le agarra del brazo, le arrastra entre las mesas hasta encontrar la suya.

Su mesa parece una convención de profesores de instituto de Beacon Hills. Stiles e Isaac bendicen sus alimentos y le dan gracias a Dios porque Harris dejase el trabajo hace cinco años para buscar alumnos a los que torturar en otro estado. Lydia y algunos de los presentes más adultos pretenden mantener conversaciones a un nivel maduro, pero pronto el alcohol suelta las lenguas y las historias vergonzosas e hilarantes anécdotas sobre sus alumnos. Stiles está seguro de que existe algún código que les prohíbe hablar así de sus estudiantes, pero no va a ser él quien se lo diga.

Los primeros acordes de algo lento y con aire romántico empiezan a sonar provocando que todo el mundo dirija su atención al centro de la pista de baile. Laura y Dan bailan despacio y abrazados durante los tres minutos que dura la canción y luego se les unen en la pista sus respectivos padres y Cora y Derek. Los dos se han pasado semanas poniendo pegas y quejándose del jaleo que había provocado la boda durante los últimos meses, de que el único arreglo floral que querían volver a ver era en sus funerales, todo muy intenso y dramático. Pero por el modo en el que bailan, cualquier diría que la boda ha supuesto tal tortura para ellos todos estos meses. Derek la hace girar, la falda se le arremolina alrededor de las piernas, la inclina hacia detrás y la música ahoga el sonido de la risa de Cora, exageran algunos movimientos. Cuando termina la canción Cora le hace una reverencia como propia de una novela de Jane Austen y Derek se la devuelve con la misma teatralidad.

Más invitados se animan y pronto Stiles, Isaac y Lydia son los únicos que quedan en la mesa. Derek baila con su madre y después con Laura. Le habla al oído mientras se balancean al ritmo de la música. Le ve dando excusas a primas lejanas y amigos de la pareja recién casada por igual mientras se abre paso entre la gente hasta la mesa.

-Vamos a bailar –Lydia se levanta y ofrece la mano a Isaac, que la coge como si hubiese estado esperando todo este tiempo poder mostrar al mundo sus pasos.

Derek se sienta en la silla que acaba de dejar libre Lydia. Trae dos copas de champán consigo.

-¿Algún progreso con la dama de honor? –pregunta.

-Empiezo a sospechar que quiere emborracharme –se lleva la copa a los labios y le da un sorbo.

-Menudo arpía.

-Uh, uh.

Derek hace un movimiento extraño con el brazo. Lo estira con cero disimulo, aunque Stiles le daría puntos por intentarlo, y lo termina colocando en el respaldo de la silla de Stiles.

-Dios mío, eres tan ridículo –se ríe y agacha la cabeza.

-Idiota –le da un golpe en la nuca.

Lydia regresa un par de canciones después y le ordena que baile con ella. Cuando cumple con su tarea, se escapa a la mesa donde Derek espera con esa mirada oscura que siempre se le pone antes de devorarle la boca a mordiscos. Stiles para a un camarero a medio camino y se bebe de un trago uno de los cócteles.

Derek se sonríe de ese modo en el que le encanta provocarle un amago de aneurisma cerebral. Stiles se sienta con mucha dignidad en su silla y cruza las piernas.

-Estaba preguntándome si estarías mejor con toda esa ropa o desnudo –dice, casualmente.- Creo que deberíamos someterlo a un experimento empírico.

Stiles le lanza una mirada con las cejas arqueadas. El pobre debe estar calculando si le merece la pena la posible humillación si alguien les pilla y cuáles son los riesgos que está dispuesto a correr tratándose de que la mitad de los invitados son familiares y conocidos.

-Todo sea por la ciencia –contesta al final.

Piden un bolígrafo y le dibuja un mapa en una de las servilletas para que encuentre una de las habitaciones de invitados que hay en la primera planta en la que acuerdan encontrarse en quince minutos. Stiles se abalanza sobre él antes de levantarse, le besa y murmura:

-Te voy a hacer de todo.

-Lo que tú digas –ríe, y se va en dirección a la pista.

Stiles espera el total de ocho segundos antes de levantarse y salir prácticamente corriendo. Entra en la amplia casa siguiendo las instrucciones del mapa y se topa con Lydia al doblar la segunda esquina.

-Esta casa no tiene ni un solo pasillo recto –anuncia, entre alucinado y confuso.

-Perfecto –dice Lydia.- Quería preguntarte si te parece bien que le dé a Scott los cien dólares directamente.

-Me da igual –responde, y luego recapacita.- No lo quiero.

-Stiles, las bases de la apuesta eran claras. Tú conseguías que se enamorase de ti en dos meses y te daba quinientos dólares –le explica, como si no fuesen palabras que tiene grabadas a fuego, por desgracia.- Cien más si te invita a la boda, y aquí estás.

Stiles gruñe y estruja la servilleta en un puño.

-Nunca apostamos sobre cómo y cuándo le romperías el corazón, no me interesa tu venganza –señala. Y espera hasta que Stiles la mira exasperado para añadir con suavidad:- aunque no lo vas a hacer porque te has enamorado como el imbécil que eres. Cosa que por cierto, ya sabíamos que acabaría ocurriendo, lo estúpido es que tardases tanto en darte cuenta.

-Espera, ¿apostasteis sobre cuándo tardaría en enamorarme? –pregunta, perplejo, aunque no entiende por qué le parece tan increíble tratándose de las hienas que tiene por amigos.- ¿Quién ganó?

-Scott –responde, en absoluto entusiasmada.

-Traidor –farfulla.

-Sólo quería demostrar lo inútil de tu plan y que te conocía mejor que el resto.

Stiles no tiene tiempo para dirigir toda esta información. Ya saldará cuentas más tarde con el traidor que dice ser su mejor amigo. El muy desgraciado haciéndole sentir mal todo este tiempo… 

-Dale el dinero, no me importa. Ahora mismo tengo una cita ineludible. Para practicar sexo. Con suerte un montón de sexo –se despide.

-¡Demasiada información, Stiles!

Un par de giros más y después de caminar directamente contra una pared, Stiles encuentra la habitación. Palpa la pared hasta dar con el interruptor. Los muebles son antiguos de ese modo hortera en el que seguramente cuentan una pasta. Stiles se sienta en la cama y bota un par de veces en ella. Le quedan cinco minutos para probar varias posturas. Se tumba, se recuesta apoyando la cabeza en una mano de forma seductora. Durante un minuto sopesa la ventajosa opción de desnudarse y tumbarse con los brazos extendidos y las piernas abiertas. No es que estén siendo especialmente sutiles ya de entrada, pero Stiles no le quiere privar del placer de desvestirle. Al final vuelve a su posición inicial al pie de la cama.

Cuando pasan los primeros cinco minutos después de la hora a la que han acordado encontrarse, Stiles no se preocupa. Derek es el hermano de la novia, se ha pasado media noche tratando con familiares a los que ha jurado que ni conozco, amigos y un montón de gente nueva que querrá conocerle. Es la mejor excusa que se le ocurre a los diez minutos. A la media hora Stiles le manda un mensaje confiando en que Derek lo lleve encima.

_La dama de honor me ha dejado plantado por un primo del novio._

Ni una sola respuesta.

Stiles aguanta cuarenta minutos. Recorre el pasillo lleno de giros hasta dar con el salón principal que reconoce. Mira a través del gran ventanal, le busca entre los grupos de invitados que se han separado de la zona de baile. Desdobla la servilleta y la estudia por si cabe la posibilidad de que se haya equivocado y Derek esté en otra habitación pensando que le ha dejado tirado.

Entonces alguien le agarra con tanta fuerza por el brazo que el dolor le hace retroceder unos pasos. Es Derek.

-Ahí estás –dice.- ¿Dónde estabas?

Derek no dice nada, tan solo tira de él hacia la puerta principal. El Jeep de Stiles está aparcado en la entrada.

-Derek.

-Vete a casa, Stiles –ordena, con tanta vehemencia que Stiles casi no le reconoce. 

Le hace bajar los peldaños y le da las llaves clavándoselas en la palma de la mano.

-Dile lo que quieras a tus amigos –dice.- Que me has roto el corazón y destrozado la vida, lo que quieras. Pero olvídate de mí.

_Oh Dios mío._

Este es el momento en el que mundo no solo se tambalea, pierde el equilibrio y se desvía tanto de su órbita que es imposible salvarlo.

-Derek, espera –suplica.- ¡Derek!

-¡He dicho que te vayas! 

Lo siente como un puñetazo en el plexo solar. Stiles le ve desaparecer por esa puerta. Se lleva la mano a la boca, las piernas le flaquean y se le nubla la vista.

Stiles no sabía nada. Por todo lo que aseguró haber sufrido, por todo lo que creyó que era un corazón roto, no tenía ni idea. 

No es ni remotamente parecido a esto.

 

*

 

Tiene que parar dos veces en el camino. 

La primera para frenar el pánico que amenaza con instalarse en su pecho y presionarle hasta que el dolor se vuelva constante y empiece a faltarle el aire. Stiles deja caer la cabeza contra el volante y cuenta hasta cien. Se esfuerza por respirar despacio y lento, asegurarse de que los pulmones se le llenan para soltarlo tembloroso. No deja de contar y susurrar las frases que su padre solía decirle cuando empezaron los ataques de pánico.

-Respira –repite.- Respira. Maldita sea, respira.

Da un golpe contra el volante.

La segunda es para vomitar.

 

*

 

Scott abre la puerta al primer golpe. Por su cara, estaba esperándole.

-Lydia llamó. Dijo que habías desaparecido y que Derek seguía allí.

Le rodea los hombros con un brazo y le hace sentarse en el centro del sofá. Allison aparece con una botella de vodka que deja sobre la mesita. Pone una mano en su espalda y la mueve en círculos. 

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta Scott.

-Lo sabe todo –susurra.- Nos ha debido escuchar cuando hablaba con Lydia.

Scott presiona con los dedos que tiene alrededor de su muñeca.

-No me ha querido escuchar –se le quiebra la voz, traga saliva una vez.- Y para qué cuando ha oído suficiente.

No es como aquella vez en la que Scott dijo con fervor que no le merecía, que Stiles era estaba mejor sin él, que no le hacía falta. Stiles quiere esconder la cabeza en el regazo de Allison como entonces y escuchar a su mejor amigo indignarse en su favor. Quiere aquellas promesas de que no había perdido nada.

-No se va hasta el martes, todavía puedes hablar con él y convencerle de-

-¿De qué, Scott? –interrumpe.- ¿De que no soy la persona rastrera que cree que soy? ¿De que en realidad no soy tan malo?

-No hables así de ti, tú no eres así –le reprocha Scott.

-Por lo que a él respecta lo soy.

Scott le abraza, apretando y hundiendo la cara en su hombro. Stiles se aferra a su brazo. Allison apoya la barbilla en las rodillas sin dejar de acariciar su espalda. Stiles desea que ojalá fuese tan fácil como dejarse curar por los abrazos de Scott y las manos de Allison. Scott se separa tras unos minutos y le mira de frente.

-Y qué si has cometido un error –defiende con convicción.- Ha tenido que ver todas tus partes buenas, Stiles, si no nunca se habría enamorado de ti.

-Me odia.

-Odia lo que has hecho –dice Allison.

-Es lo mismo.

-No lo es –contesta Scott.

-Oblígale a escucharte –insiste Allison.- Inténtalo por lo menos.

Stiles se sorbe los mocos y se aparta las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Me va a dar un puñetazo.

-Ya le romperé las piernas –promete Scott.

-Por cierto, Scott, explícame cómo es eso de que ganaste una apuesta.

Scott coge la botella, la abre y se la ofrece a Stiles. Pasan el resto de la noche viendo reposiciones de Los Vigilantes de la Playa y bebiendo vodka a morro.

 

*

 

El domingo por la mañana su padre achaca la resaca y la hibernación a que Stiles lo pasó fenomenal. Se pasa por su habitación para preguntarle si su estómago soportaría algo sólido, a lo cual Stiles responde con unas sonoras arcadas, y otra vez para informarle de que se va a trabajar y que le llame si necesita cualquier cosa. Su padre es el mejor.

Todo el mundo le concede una tregua hasta el lunes.

El lunes por la mañana Scott entra en su habitación.

-Levántate y dúchate –dice, revolviendo en sus cajones.

Stiles obedece porque Scott ha utilizado el tono que emplea para dar órdenes a los perros y no existe ser vivo capaz de resistirse a esa voz. Cuando sale de la ducha Scott ha dejado un pantalón vaquero y su camiseta de la suerte encima de la cama. Se viste y baja las escaleras.

-Toma –Scott le lanza una manzana.

-Te quiero –dice Stiles.

-Yo también, colega.

 

*

 

Scott deja el Jeep en el cruce y camina el kilómetro y medio que separa la casa de la carretera. 

Stiles respira hondo y recuerda las palabras de ánimo de Scott. Presiona una vez el timbre. 

-No sé si hay que tener valor para presentarse aquí o simplemente ser imbécil –dice Cora.- Personalmente me decanto por lo segundo.

-Sólo quiero hablar con él, Cora –le pide.

Cora ladea la cabeza y aprieta los labios en una línea tensa y desagradable.

-No.

-Vamos, por favor.

-No –espeta.- Y mantente alejado de él. 

No sabe por qué pensó que conseguiría algo.

Llega media hora tarde a la cafetería porque se ha quedado esperando frente a la puerta de los Hale con la estúpida idea de que tal vez si Derek sabía que estaba allí saldría. Aunque fuese para gritarle. Es mejor eso que nada. 

Stiles se pasa el día vigilando la entrada de La Librería. Atiende a los clientes automáticamente cuando no le queda más remedio y les despacha lo más rápido que puede. Erica le mira como si hubiese algo raro con él que de pronto no funciona.

Por la noche utiliza otra vez la excusa de la resaca y lo cansado que está todavía para no hablar con su padre. Se queda dormido con la ventana abierta.

 

*

 

Por supuesto, no puede evadir a su padre hasta siempre.

-Si vuelves a decirme que todavía estás de resaca voy a hacer que te bebas todo el alcohol que hay en esta casa hasta que me asegure de que la resaca te durará una semana –advierte, señalándole con los dedos índice y corazón pegados.

Stiles se resigna a lo inevitable y se sienta en una de las sillas del comedor. Su padre firma un par de informes y los guarda en sus respectivas carpetas.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta.

-Derek se ha ido –en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, en el que verdaderamente importa.

-¿Vas a estar así hasta que vuelva? –inquiere.

-No importa cuando vuelva, papá.

-No te pongas melodramático, hijo –su padre intenta aligerar el tono de la conversación.

-No, no vamos a intentarlo –dice.- Se acabó.

Su padre no malgasta su tiempo con preguntas inútiles y es por eso que se deja abrazar cuando su padre no pregunta si está bien.

 

*

 

Un día a finales de septiembre, Dan entra en Coffea. Es la primera vez en tres semanas que alguien de la familia o directamente relacionado se pasa por allí. Sospecha que Talia, Peter y Linda vienen cuando Stiles no está. Lo que tiene claro es que ninguno sabe lo que le hizo a Derek, porque de lo contrario, habría recibido amenazas de todos y cada uno de ellos. Su padre y Scott lo harían por él si fuese el caso contrario.

Pero no lo harían, porque Derek jamás sería tan ruin y cruel.

Hay dos líneas formadas y gracias a Dios, Dan elije esperar en la que está atendiendo Stiles. 

-Stiles, ey –le saluda, mientras Erica le cobra.

-Hola, ¿qué tal la luna de miel? –pregunta, a falta de algo mejor que decir y que no sea incriminatorio. O sobre Derek.

-Bronceado –dice Dan, y extiende los brazos.

Stiles se fuerza a sonreír. Dan es un gran tipo, puede que una vez que sepa que Stiles y Derek ya no están juntos decide seguir el mantra de la familia e ignorarle.

-Hasta luego –se despide, ya sea porque nota que Stiles no está triunfando en disimular lo incomodo que está resultando este momento o porque tiene un lugar mejor en el que estar.

 

*

 

Jonah muere a mediados de octubre.

Lo deja todo atado. El funeral, el traspaso del local y la propiedad de Coffea firmada por Stiles y Erica dos semanas antes, hasta ha dividido sus ahorros en tres, dos partes iguales para Stiles y Erica y una tercera más sustancial que ha donado al Centro Social de Beacon Hills. Los únicos cabos sueltos son los de sus pertenencias personales y su pequeño apartamento en la calle Richmond.

Erica y Stiles cierran Coffea durante tres días. Uno para el funeral y dos para organizar y decidir qué hacer con el apartamento y las cosas de Jonah. 

-No quiero vender el piso –dice Erica, mientras acaricia con reverencia las páginas de un álbum de fotos que retrata los primeros años de casados de Jonah y Emily.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con él? ¿Alquilarlo? –pregunta Stiles.

Hay cajas por todos lados. Candelabros, cuberterías, vajillas y recuerdos de Beacon Hills que han decidido entregar a la pequeña Sociedad Histórica. Con los muebles más antiguos y el resto de las cosas que no quieran conservar van a organizar un mercadillo al final de la semana. Todavía no saben qué harán con ese dinero. Isaac propuso una placa en honor a Jonah en Coffea. Scott que le pusieran su nombre a su café favorito.

-Vamos a dejarlo así por un tiempo –propone.

Stiles cree que es una gran idea.

 

*

 

-¿Le has llamado ya?

-No, Scott, no le he llamado ya. Y no voy a hacerlo.

Stiles entiende de dónde viene, que Scott sólo pregunta una vez por semana porque Stiles se cierra en banda cada vez que alguien intenta hablar sobre ello o simplemente nombra a Derek. A Scott le es imposible no preocuparse y le horroriza que la gente que quiera no sea feliz.

Y lo que Scott entiende son todas las razones por las que Stiles se niega a tratar el tema de Derek. Pero no puede dejar de preguntar.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a darle tiempo? –insiste.

-Hasta que no lo necesite. No lo sé.

Dos semanas después de la boda Stiles se levantó y se miró al espejo. Su pelo parecía un nido en el que aves de verdad podían habitar, había perdido cuatro kilos y las ojeras cada vez eran más pronunciadas. Se cansó de ver a su padre caminando alrededor, eligiendo las palabras, navegando por los estados de ánimo de Stiles, que variaban de miserable a desganado y viceversa. 

_La culpa es solo mía_ , pensó. 

No fue tan fácil como decirse a sí mismo que ya bastaba.

Stiles tiene días en los que la simple idea de levantarse le produce ansiedad. Otros en los que duerme con la ventana abierta. Los peores son los que sale de Coffea y solo se para cuando tiene la mano en el pomo de la puerta de La Librería y el tiempo justo para retroceder. Los horribles son aquellos en los que flaquea y se acurruca en su cama leyendo una y otra vez los mensajes que no tiene valor para borrar; aquellos en los que escribe respuestas nuevas y más honestas para borrarlos después. 

Stiles tiene días y días peores y entre tanto empieza a cogerle el punto al ritmo que lleva su vida.

-Sabes, resulta que sí se acordaba de aquella noche –confiesa, con nostalgia.

Scott nunca le dice _ya te lo dije_ o _te lo advertí_.

 

*

 

Más tarde intentará echar la culpa a Isaac y los mojitos.

Stiles se despierta con un dolor de cabeza que le taladra en las sienes y la boca le sabe como si algo hubiese muerto en ella y estuviese empezando a pudrirse.

Hay un mensaje enviado a las cinco de la madrugada.

_¿Deberíamos hacer pedidos a domicilio?_

Es un milagro que llegue al baño antes de vomitar.

 

*

 

En Diciembre hay una placa en Coffea en honor a Jonah en la que se lee el café al que da su nombre: doble de café con leche desnatada.

 

*

 

No es inusual que nieve en esta época del año, es solo que hace por lo menos cinco años que no lo hace y jamás de esta manera. Stiles tiene que armarse con un chaquetón, guantes, bufanda y el gorro de lana que Allison tejió para él. Es de rayas finas y gruesas, verde oscuro, naranja blanco, azul marino y magenta, con una bola en la punta.

Es el turno de Stiles para recibir el pedido y apenas ha amanecido cuando llega a Coffea. Intenta abrir la puerta sin quitarse los guantes, y al final tiene que ceder por lo menos con uno.

-Mierda.

La nieve no amortigua de todo el golpe. Stiles se gira, a estas horas la calle Richmond suele estar vacía. El primero en abrir siempre es Josh y la ferretería aún está cerrada. 

No La Librería.

Derek tarda menos de un segundo en verle al otro lado de la calle. Tarda aún menos en agacharse y levantar la caja que se ha caído y abrir con el cuerpo la puerta. Durante un instante Stiles está seguro de que lo ha imaginado. Es temprano y aún no se ha tomado ni un café y faltan dos días para Navidad. 

Stiles logra abrir la cerradura. Enciende la cafetera y se prepara el primero del que está seguro serán muchos cafés. No piensa en los copos de nieve amontonados en su pelo, o en sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y en como, durante un instante, no ha evitado su mirada.

 

*

 

Nunca ha proclamado que tenga buenas ideas. De hecho, no hay un término medio en cuanto a ideas se refiere. Van de espectaculares a desastrosas. Siempre ha sido así y no hay motivo para cambiar ahora. Y a veces se ve inspirado por las cosas más intrascendentales del mundo.

Le ha dado tanto tiempo que Stiles ha tenido demasiado para pensar en ello. Hasta el punto en que un día se preguntó _y si en vez de hablar lo intentó con un gran gesto, algo romántico_. Y de ahí a absurdo, solo un paso.

El día después de Navidad Stiles coge el radiocasete que había ido a parar al sótano, le quita el polvo y pone rumbo a la reserva.

Había imaginado que los Hale eran de esas familias que se desbordan con los adornos navideños y compiten por ser la casa mejor adornada o algo igual de estereotipado. Hay luces de colores y blancas que parpadean alrededor de los marcos de las ventanas, la figura de un reno en un cristal y un ornamento navideño en la puerta de entrada.

Stiles aparca a unos metros de la casa. Se pone los guantes, el gorro de lana y se enrosca la bufanda al cuello. Coge el radiocasete y se sube al techo del coche. Stiles ha grabado un mix de canciones románticas que van in crescendo, está lleno de canciones obvias como Green Eyes de Coldplay, desde los clásicos favoritos de sus padres y con los que Stiles se crio, baladas de rock y terminando con Love on Top de Beyoncé, porque a ojos de Stiles, con Beyoncé nunca puedes fallar y es la mejor canción romántica jamás escrita.

Alrededor de Feel My Love de Bob Dylan, la puerta se abre y Dan aparece abrigado hasta las orejas.

-Ey, Stiles –saluda.

-Dan –Stiles no le quita la vista de encima a la casa.

-Solo quería informarte de que Laura ha amenazado con llamar a la policía y Cora con asesinarte.

-Gracias, Dan.

Y vuelve al calor del hogar.

Beyoncé está hablando sobre derretirse con cada vez que la toca cuando un coche patrulla aparca detrás. Su padre le mira con esa aceptación conseguida a través de los años y la experiencia que es criar a Stiles. Su oficial parece debatirse entre la risa y hasta qué punto debe de tomarse en serio esta situación tratándose de Stiles.

-Stiles, baja de ahí.

Stiles espera hasta que la canción termina. Su padre le ordena a la oficial que vuelva a la comisaria. Obliga a Stiles a que le de las llevas y cuando está sentado en el asiento del acompañante le encierra. Desaparece durante unos minutos en la casa de los Hale.

-Tienes veinticinco años, Stiles –dice, es su tono de reprimenda, y arranca el Jeep.- ¿Por qué haces estas cosas ahora?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. Su padre ya no le castiga desde hace años, pero se siente tan miserable de pronto que si lo hace lo aceptará de buen grado.

-He tenido que pedirles disculpas y tener que asegurarles que será la última vez que haces una tontería como esta. Si hay una próxima vez dejaré que Cora Hale intenta matarte sin arrestarla –atraviesa la Avenida y gira a la izquierda rumbo a casa.- Esto no es algo que haces cuando rompes con alguien de mutuo acuerdo, Stiles. ¿Qué pasó realmente con Derek?

Si hay alguien a quien le gustaría proteger de todas las estupideces que comete, de todos los errores y las equivocaciones, ese es su padre. No va a dejar de pensar menos de él, ni va a dejar de quererle igual. Pero se va a preguntar dónde ha fallado él, en qué momento la manera en la que decidió educar a Stiles una vez que se quedaron solos hizo que el compás moral de su hijo perdiera el norte de vez en cuando. Stiles odia cuando se siente culpable.

Aun así confiesa, porque después de esta noche, se lo debe.

-Jesucristo, Stiles –murmura su padre, le mira de reojo sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

No dice nada más. Stiles se siente extrañamente aliviado.

 

*

 

-No me puedo creer que lo hicieses –se carcajea Lydia.

Stiles supone que lo que menos podía hacer Laura era contar la humillante y fallida declaración de amor de Stiles.

 

*

 

Isaac le ha regalado un jersey horrible con un reno en el frente con el que Stiles jamás dejará ser visto en público pero que es calentito y suave y en la seguridad de su hogar no puede abochornarle.

Eso es hasta que llaman a la puerta.

Y Derek está ahí, como si no fuese la primera vez que llama a su puerta cuando quiere ver a Stiles. Sus ojos parecen atraídos hacia el horror que tiene en frente, parpadea y frunce el ceño alzando la vista.

-Vamos a hablar y tú vas a dejar de avergonzarme delante de mi familia –medio dice, medio amenaza.

Abre del todo la puerta, boquiabierto y sin reaccionar del todo. Derek se para en el centro del salón y le mira expectante.

-¿Qué? –pregunta Stiles

-Maldita sea –farfulla.- Di lo que tengas que decir para que me pueda ir de aquí.

Stiles ha ensayado esta conversación cientos de veces, las variables según las posibles respuestas que podía darle Derek. Ahora no sabe ni por dónde empezar. Tal vez por el principio.

-Cuando te conocí, la primera vez, no estaba en mi mejor momento –Derek se cruza de brazos.- No estoy diciendo que la segunda vez no lo estuviese, pero eso es otra historia. El caso es que fuiste con diferencia lo más excitante que me pasaba en mucho tiempo y luego aquella noche. Te fuiste sin decir adiós –Dios, hasta para sus orejas suena patético, no quiere ni imaginarse lo que debe de estar pensando Derek sobre él. Nada bueno, seguro.- Y ya sé que es estúpido, pero entonces parecía real, y me sentí abandonado. Me rompiste el corazón.

Derek no da muestras de sentir nada. Está ahí escuchándole tal y como ha dicho que haría y Stiles tiene que continuar si quiere que esto acabe de la forma que espera.

-Y un año después vuelves y entras en Coffea y actúas como si no me conocieses. Como si no recordases lo que había pasado. Ya sé que te acordabas –se apresura en corregir cuando Derek abre la boca.- Pero entonces no lo sabía y sólo quería hacerte daño. Hice una apuesta idiota con Lydia y el resto debería ser historia. 

-¿Quiere que te perdone? –pregunta, aunque queda claro que no tiene ninguna intención de hacerlo.

-Me enamoré de ti –confiesa, es lo único que le puede ofrecer, lo único real y suficientemente honesto.- Y aún me siento así. 

-Así que como al final te enamoraste de mí debería olvidarme de que me engañaste y de que no sé qué fue real o cuando mentías.

-No, por supuesto que no. Ya sé que suena fatal -

-¿Tú crees? –cuestiona Derek, con desagrado.

Stiles se frota la cara con las manos. Respira.

-Me gustan hasta las cosas que no deberían gustarme de ti –dice.

-Y ahora se supone que debería sentirme halagado.

-Ojalá pudiese decirte en qué momento dejé de engañarte. Y lo sé, ¿Vale? Ya sé que quererte no hace que todo aquello no ocurriese. Soy muy consciente de que ocurrió. Sólo te digo que lo siento es real. A veces soy cruel y mezquino y pensaba que lo peor que podía pasarme era que me hubieses roto el corazón, cuando en realidad, lo peor que me ha pasado, lo peor que hecho en toda mi vida es hacerte daño. Y no espero que me perdones cuando ni siquiera yo lo he hecho todavía.

-No asumas que me hiciste tanto daño –gruñe.

Stiles no sabe qué decir ante eso. Es lo que más ha temido todo este tiempo, que en realidad Derek no sintiese tanto como para no ser capaz de olvidarse de Stiles.

-Scott dice que no hay nadie perfecto, salvo esa persona que es perfecta para ti. Solía creer que era una estupidez, pero luego te conocí. Y puede que yo no sea perfecto para ti, pero para mí, tú lo eres.

Es entonces cuando provoca una reacción en él y que la parte de Stiles que se había permitido fantasear con este momento no esperaba. Derek se mueve rápido y firme y cierra la puerta al salir.

 

*

 

-Y se fue –dice Allison.

-Se fue –confirma Stiles.

Scott abre una cerveza, da un trago y repite:

-Básicamente le dijiste que le querías y se fue.

Stiles asiente desesperanzado. 

 

*

 

El corto de café con leche condensada y leche templada se llama McCall. Hace unas semanas bautizaron como Irma al café con crema. Hay un buzón para que los clientes dejen sus propuestas para nombrar sus cafés favoritos. Cada mes Erica y Stiles eligen una propuesta y la unen a la lista.

La última semana de diciembre abren el buzón. Entre el montón de papeles hay uno que dice:

_Café con leche y caramelo, Hale._

 

*

 

Cora entra unos días después de Año Nuevo y pide un Hale para llevar.

 

*

 

Stiles lamenta la hora en la que se le ocurrió que debían informatizar las cuentas. Es más sencillo, por supuesto, pero cuando se pasa horas metiendo datos y números en el ordenador se cuestiona hasta qué punto es necesario hacerlo con las cuentas pasadas. Según el contable que han contratado, es lo más aconsejable. Eso sí, por qué no lo hace él es un misterio. Seguramente tenga algo que ver con el sueldo que le pagan.

Decide parar cuando los números empiezan a bailar en la hoja de Excel. Stiles sale de la oficina en busca de un café y un refugio donde se pueda proteger de la contabilidad.

Boyd está echando una mano como todos los fines de semana hasta que Erica y Stiles se decidan por contratar a alguien para flexibilizar sus turnos. Es un arduo y lento proceso en el que se las apañan para encontrar algún fallo a los candidatos, señalándoles hasta que el otro se da convence y comparten la desconfianza. Según Boyd no van a contratar a nadie porque tienen una relación de codependencia laboral que ralla lo enfermizo.

Lleva días amenazando con llover y la gente parece haber tomado abrigo en Coffea. Ha anochecido en el tiempo que ha estado trabajando en la oficina. La luz le da un aspecto dorado y acogedor a la pequeña cafetería. Sus amigos se han atrincherado en una de las mesas de la esquina, bebiendo café repantigados y llamando la atención de algunos clientes.

-¡Stiles! –Scott hace un gesto con la mano para que vaya.

-Tengo tres palabras para vosotros: derecho de admisión –dice, apoya la cadera en el respaldo de la silla de Isaac.

Lydia le lanza esa mirada que dice que le gustaría verle intentarlo. Ya, a él también.

-Tengo una noticia que darte –anuncia Scott, con ese tono que no significa nada bueno.

-Oh Dios mío, ¿estás embarazada? –encara a Allison con trepidación.

-No –aclara.- Y tienes que dejar de esperar que lo esté.

-Oh, créeme, lo único que siempre espero es que no lo estés.

Destrozaría la dinámica, sin contar con que no está preparado para alguien que mide cincuenta centímetros en su vida. Scott y Allison van a tener que esperar a que él también quiera que aumenten la familia y no es un tema a discutir.

Allison parece darle por imposible en ese momento. Se ha rendido.

-Stiles, han adoptado a Walker Ranger.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? –exclama.

-Esta mañana.

-¿Y por qué has dejado que lo hagan?

Scott entrecierra los ojos de ese modo en el que sabe que ha hecho algo mal pero que no tiene ni la menor idea de qué.

-Stiles, odias los animales –le recuerda Isaac.

-Pero a Walker Ranger le odio menos, ¿vale? –se defiende.- ¡Y seguro que van a cambiarle el nombre! Le van a poner algún nombre cursi y la culpa será tuya, Scott McCall.

-¿Os imagináis si le gustasen los perros de verdad? –cuestiona Lydia.

-¿Es una buena familia? –exige saber, y Scott aparta la cara para que no le dé con el dedo en un ojo.- Al menos te habrás asegurado que va a vivir en un hogar feliz.

-Es una buena familia, Stiles –es el tono que usa la gente para tranquilizarle, no el de un amigo que afirma algo con toda seguridad porque es así y punto.

-No me reconforta.

Scott se acaba de rendir.

Allison se revuelve en su asiento tan de repente que de no ser porque Scott y Lydia la sujetan de los brazos, habría dado con el culo en el suelo. Su expresión es alarmada y zarandea a Scott por el hombro.

-Madre mía, Stiles –sisea.

-¿Qué? –Stiles la imita.

-Detrás de ti –dice Isaac.

-Oh, mierda. Los nuevos dueños de Walker Ranger han estado detrás de mí todo este tiempo, ¿no? –señala con un pulgar por encima de su hombro.- Perfecto.

-Algo así –sonríe Scott, y esa es su sonrisa de _sé algo que tú no sabes_.

-¿Algo así o sí, Scott? Por el amor de Dios, sabes que odio cuando te pones críptico.

Scott se encoge de hombros. Así que Stiles se gira, con la idea de no ceder y pedir perdón a los nuevos dueños de Walker Ranger. Por lo que al respecta regentan un restaurante chino en el que el plato del día es perro con salsa de soja.

El nuevo dueño de Walker Ranger no tiene un restaurante chino. Eso sí, podría hacerse los planos para uno.

-¿Él? –pregunta en un ridículo y tembloroso hilo de voz.

Nadie se ríe de él. 

Erica sí, porque se alimenta del sufrimiento y humillación de Stiles, y por eso no deja de sonreír con malicia mientras le sirve un café con leche y caramelo a Derek Hale. Stiles solo ve su nuca y su espalda y su estúpido pelo revuelto por el viento. Son una nuca, una espalda y un pelo perfectos. Es como si una mano caliente hurgase en su pecho y le diese una palmada a su triste corazón. _Oh._

Cuando se vuelve Stiles se tiene que sujetar en el respaldo. Alguien suelta una risita nerviosa, sospecha que es Isaac. El tiempo no se para porque Stiles porque de ser así lo haría constantemente y no avanzaría nunca. No está en su campo de visión, su mesa está alejada y hay demasiada gente. Pero es Coffea, y Stiles no puede estar en otro lugar y Derek lo tiene que saber. Es imposible que crea que no está ahí, sintiendo que el corazón se le contrae peligrosamente en el pecho. Por un instante parece que va a mirar, justo antes de salir, y al final no se atreviese a hacerlo.

La campana le saca de su estupor.

-Por el amor de Dios, Stiles –se queja Lydia.

-¿Adoptó a Walker Ranger? –pregunta a Scott.

Scott asiente. No es un gesto, ni una declaración de intenciones. Mucho menos una de amor. 

-¡Stiles! –le urge Scott y señala hacia la calle.

Derek espera a que pasen un par de coches antes de cruzar. Stiles mira a Scott, que le anima con una sonrisa radiante.

-Vamos, idiota –ríe Allison.

-¡A por él, tigre! –grita Erica al tiempo que Stiles abre la puerta y el viento le golpea en la cara. 

Derek ya está en la otra acera.

-¡Derek! –le llama.- ¡Derek!

Un coche está a punto de atropellarle cuando cruza sin mirar y Stiles soporta las impertinencias del conductor con la poca paciencia de un hombre en una misión.

-¡Circula! –le grita, enfurecido.

El tipo le lanza una mirada sucia, pero se aparta de su camino. Frente a La Librería Derek le mira con esa expresión de incredulidad que aprendió a hacer cuando conoció a Stiles. Se para a un metro, la suficiente distancia para que Stiles tenga la inútil sensación de que tiene ventaja en el caso de que tenga que huir si es necesario.

Derek le mira como lo hizo el verano, antes de que Stiles lo estropease todo con su estúpida apuesta. Con recelo también, y Stiles se sorprende al reconocer el miedo. Derek tiene miedo de Stiles. Eso, eso no está bien. Derek no debería sentirse así, y lo más devastador es que la culpa es suya. 

-¿Un Hale? –pregunta, y señala el vaso que sujeta con una mano.- Lleva el nombre de un adicto.

Durante un rato que le resulta eterno Derek se limita a mirarle. Por el rabillo del ojo ve a sus amigos y parte de la clientela de Coffea pegados a la cristalera. Una mirada de reojo le permite ver a Peter, Laura y Cora haciendo lo mismo en La Librería. 

-No soy perfecto –dice Derek, suena a que no es la primera vez que lo dice, a que se ha estado convenciendo durante semanas, desde que Stiles le vio por última vez.

Stiles se permite recortar los tres pasos de distancia que les separan, sin acercarse del todo.

-Joder, no tienes ni idea. Lo eres.

Derek frunce el entrecejo y la sombra oscurece sus ojos. Stiles alcanza las solapas de su abrigo con las manos. 

-Has adoptado a Walker Ranger –se maravilla.

-Siempre quise un perro –reconoce.- Se lleva bien con Archer.

-Y eres ridículo –añade Stiles, se muerde el labio.

-Tú eres ridículo.

-¡Bésale ya, Stilinski! –grita alguien.

Stiles odia seguir a la masa, pero por una vez va a hacer una excepción. Tira de las solapas y le besa. Derek no tarda más de unos segundos en rodearle la cintura con los brazos, suspira y esboza una sonrisa contra su boca que ha rondado la memoria de Stiles todo este tiempo. 

Se oyen silbidos y gente, apostaría a que son sus amigos, gritando obscenidades y profiriendo vulgaridades sin las que Stiles podría haber vivido sin escuchar en toda su existencia. Derek se aparta y su mueca promete un montón de dolor en el futuro de sus amigos. Stiles le coge la cara con las manos.

-Te juro que te ayudaré a esconder sus cadáveres –promete.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
